


White Wings, Black Wings

by BuckbeakFlyer2016



Series: I'm Yours, and You're Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, Revenge, Submissive Draco, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/pseuds/BuckbeakFlyer2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of his 21st birthday, Draco Malfoy comes into his Veela Inheritance. He finds out from his parents that he has a predestined mate somewhere in the world. About a month later, he feels his mate come into their own Inheritance. He still doesn't know who his mate is, but he now knows how to find him.</p><p>When Harry Potter unknowingly comes into his Veela Inheritance, he feels an instant pulling sensation connecting him to his mate. Trouble is, does Harry want to find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, James and Lily survived the night that Voldemort attacked. James raised Harry alone after he and Lily divorced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry both come into their Veela Inheritances.

_June 4th, 2001, 11:45 p.m._

_Malfoy Manor, master bedroom_

“Narcissa, dear. Will you please stop pacing and come to bed?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

Narcissa Malfoy turned around and glared at her husband, who was stretched out on the bed. “I have a right to be anxious. Our son is going to come into his Veela Inheritance in about fifteen minutes. He will be in an enormous amount of pain. How can you just take this so calmly?" She snapped at him.

Both blondes stared at each other for a moment, before Lucius let out a heavy sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and made his way towards his wife, taking her into his arms. “Darling, Draco knows what to expect when his Inheritance begins. He will go through the same thing that I went through when I turned 21. The pain won't last nearly as long as it would if you were a Veela and he was getting an inheritance from both of us. Please my love, just relax. He'll be fine."

Narcissa rested her head on Lucius' shoulder. “I'm just worried about him. I wish there was a way to ease his suffering. I'm not going to like this. I hate it when he's in pain," she whispered. Lucius rubbed his hand up and down her back. They stood there just holding each other, Lucius doing what he could to ease Narcissa's worry. Without a thought, Lucius spread his wings and wrapped them around Narcissa's back, surrounding them both with the snow-white feathers.

Suddenly, Lucius stiffened. He spread his wings open as his Veela side felt a rush of pain that didn't belong to him. “It's starting. He needs me," Lucius said. He dropped his arms from around Narcissa and turned, running out the door. He ran down two flights of stairs and down a short corridor. He pulled open a set of double doors and rushed inside, Narcissa right on his heels. They both paused, looking at the figure on the bed.

Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed, tossing his head back and forth on the pillows as though he was having a nightmare. His body arched up as another ripple of pain ripped through him. Lucius gasped as his Veela side felt the pain that his Kit was experiencing. He darted forward to the side of Draco's bed. Draco turned his head in the direction of his father. “Father, it hurts," Draco gasped out.

“I know your hurting, Kit. I'm right here, I'll help you in any way I can. Right now, I'm going to roll you onto your stomach. We have to free your back so your wings can come out of your skin," Lucius said. He reached out his hands and pushed against Draco's body. Following his father's pushing, Draco rolled over until he was lying flat on his stomach. He groaned as he was hit with another wave of pain.

“Lucius, why exactly is he in so much pain?" Narcissa asked as she stepped closer to the bed.

“His body is changing so that his Veela magic can develop. Remember that he's getting more powerful right now. The Veela side of him is a lot stronger, so his body has to change to make more room for it," Lucius said, pulling a dagger and his wand from the pocket of his pajama pants. Draco groaned again, his body arching up once more.

“I thought you were not going to use the dagger," Narcissa cried out. She placed her hand on Lucius' arm.

“Narcissa, I have to use the dagger on his back. He'll be in more pain if his wings have to force themselves through his skin. I don't want to do this, but I don't want him in more pain," Lucius answered. He pressed his wand to Draco's back, murmuring in Latin. The spell activated as soon as the last syllable left his lips. Draco's back glowed with a soft purple light for a moment, then it returned to normal.

“What did you do?" Narcissa asked.

“It's a numbing spell. He won't feel the dagger cutting into his back and the wounds won't bleed," Lucius answered. He placed the dagger against Draco's left shoulder blade.

“Lucius, wait. There must be another way to help him."

“Unfortunately, there isn't another way. I'm trying to stop him from hurting too much. Narcissa, my love, you have to remember that my own father hated it when I came into my inheritance. He was angry that my mother was a Veela and he refused to let her help me. I suffered a lot more than I should have and I don't want Draco to follow that path."

Before either one of them could argue about it again, Lucius pressed the dagger into Draco's shoulder blade and pulled it down, cutting deep into Draco's skin. True to his word, no blood gushed from the wound. He quickly switched the dagger to Draco's other shoulder blade and cut deeply into his skin once again. When both wounds were the same size, Lucius put the dagger away. Draco's body arched up again and when he slumped forward against his bed, two little stumps broke through the cuts Lucius had made.

Narcissa watched as Lucius grabbed the stumps and pulled on them. They grew as he pulled on them, soon unfurling into magnificent wings. The wings fluttered for a moment before collapsing against Draco's back. Lucius raised his wand and cast a silent cleaning charm on Draco's wings. The blood and skin vanished from the wings, leaving them snow-white like Lucius'. Draco was panting, though Lucius could tell that the inheritance was complete. He caught the sheet in his hand and gently pulled it over Draco's back.

Draco turned his head, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Lucius leaned down and kissed Draco's cheek. “Sleep now, Dragon. There is much we need to discuss, but it can wait. Just rest for now and we'll talk in the morning," Lucius whispered to him. Draco's eyes drifted closed, his breathing becoming deep and even. Lucius rose from the bed and made his way to Narcissa. They stood in silence for a moment, before they both turned and left the room. They climbed up the stairs back to their bedroom. Narcissa laid down and was asleep fairly quickly. Lucius laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling above him. He reached out and pulled Narcissa into his arms, grateful to have his mate close to him.

~~~~~

The next morning, Lucius and Narcissa made their way down to the dining room. Neither were surprised to find Draco already there, his head resting in his hands and his wings just kind of hanging from his shoulders. “How are you feeling?" Lucius asked, taking his place at the head of the table.

Draco shrugged, not raising his head. “I feel like I've been run over by the Knight Bus."

“I know how you feel, Kit. Your body is going to be sore for a couple days. Literally, everything about you has changed. Right now, I'm guessing that you can feel your Veela side like it's a separate being, but still a part of you. You should eat. It'll make you feel better, Kit," Lucius said, helping himself to some eggs.

Draco slowly raised his head and looked over at his father. “Why do you keep calling me ´Kit'? What does that mean?" He asked.

“Veelas refer to their children as Kits. You are my Kit, my child. Any children that you have will be your Kits."

“Father, we both know that my lifestyle won't allow me to have children. It's not like myself or any of my partners can actually get pregnant," Draco said, looking down at the floor.

Narcissa spoke up then. “Draco, do you remember when we first told you about your inheritance? How your father said I'm not just his wife, but also his mate?" She asked, reaching out her hand and gently touching his wrist.

He raised his eyes to look at his mother. “Yes, I remember that. What does that have to do with anything?"

“Well, Kit, Veelas have predestined mates. There is someone out there who is your perfect match. Your mate is made just for you, just as you are made just for them."

“Okay, but what does my mate have to do with me not having children? I mean, I'm gay, I can't have kids," Draco said. He picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on the edge of it.

“With Veela, there is a dominant mate and there is a submissive mate. In mine and your father's relationship, though I'm not a Veela, I am still your father's submissive mate," Narcissa said, looking fondly at her mate.

Lucius smiled at her, before turning back to face Draco. “With Veela, it doesn't matter the gender. The submissive mate will always be able to carry children. So, let's say that your mate is a man like you're obviously hoping. If he is your dominant mate, then you will be the one to carry children. If you are the dominant one, your mate will carry the children."

“So, how do I find my mate?" Draco asked.

“Your Veela magic will lead you to your mate. You should feel a tugging sensation compelling you go out and find your mate," Lucius answered.

“I don't feel anything like that," Draco said, looking down at his plate.

“That means one of three things: one, your mate is someone that you haven't met; two, your mate is a Veela and hasn't come into their own Inheritance yet; or three, which is very rare, your mate hasn't been born yet. I'm confident that it's one of the first two options," Lucius answered.

“I hope I'll find my mate soon. Right now I feel like something is missing," Draco said, shoving a bite of bacon into his mouth.

“Just be patient, Draco. You should find your mate soon enough. Now let's eat, there is much you have to learn about your Veela side," Lucius said. The three Malfoys tucked into their food, Draco thinking about everything he had just learned.

\---------------

_July 30th, 2001, 9:30 p.m._

_12 Grimmauld Place, kitchen_

“Harry? Are you alright son?"

Harry Potter raised his head and looked over at his father James Potter. James had a concerned look on his face as he looked at his son. The father and son duo were alike in several ways; messy black hair that never seems to lay flat, round glasses that sat across their noses, they both had played Seeker for Gryffindor when they had attended Hogwarts. Harry was almost the same height as James. The main difference between father and son, however, was their eyes. James' eyes were hazel in color, while Harry had inherited the deep emerald green color eyes of his mother Lily Snape, n'ee Evans. Lily had remarried after she and James had divorced when Harry had been five years old. Harry also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that he had gotten from Voldemort when he had attacked the Potters when Harry had just been a baby.

Harry looked back down at the plate of spaghetti in front of him, food that he wasn't really eating. “I'm not really feeling well. There's an uncomfortable tightness in my chest," Harry answered. He raised one hand and rubbed it against his chest.

James rose from his chair and rounded the table. He pressed his hand against Harry's forehead. “You are feeling a little warm. Remus?" He called.

The kitchen door opened and in walked Remus Lupin, one of James' best friends, and lovers. The werewolf crossed the room, placing a quick kiss to James' lips, before kneeling down to take a good look at Harry. Remus raised his hand, gently cupping Harry's cheek and looking him in the eyes. “His pupils are dilated, his skin is flushed, and his breathing is ragged," Remus said. He cocked his head slightly for a moment, before he added, “His heartbeat is a little rapid."

“Can you figure out what's wrong with him?" James asked as he helped Remus to his feet.

“I don't think so. I'll take Harry up to his room, but I think he's going to need Severus' help," Remus said. He pulled Harry to his feet, wrapped one of his arms around Harry's waist and pulled Harry's arm across his shoulders. He then lead the younger man from the room. James slumped down in Harry's vacated chair.

“Please tell me that I didn't just hear Remus mention that bat," came the voice of James' other best friend and lover, Sirius Black. Sirius was just stepping out of the fireplace.

James raised his head and looked at Sirius. “Yes, he mentioned him. Harry's sick and Remus thought Severus would be able to find out what's wrong with him." With that James rose from the chair and left the room, climbing up the small staircase and making his way down the hall towards the living room. He made it to the sofa and threw himself down on it, burying his face against the cushions.

Sirius entered the living room and found James with his face buried in the sofa. He walked over and picked James up off the sofa. He sat down and pulled James onto his lap. James rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and buried his face against his neck. “Don't be too upset Prongs. Bambi will be fine, even if we have to call on Snivellus to do so."

James chuckled at the old nickname that they used to call Severus. James hardly became his Animagus from anymore, but he was still called Prongs every now and then, referring to the stag he could become. Harry's nickname was Bambi, referring to him being James' son. He raised his head from Sirius' shoulder. “You always know how to make me laugh, Padfoot. That's one of the reasons why I love you," he said. Sirius turned his head and captured James' lips in a heated kiss. Neither of them noticed the green flames bursting to life in the fireplace.

“Oh, please. Take that to your room, but wait until after I leave," drawled the voice of Severus Snape. James and Sirius broke apart, both turning towards the fireplace. Severus and Lily both stood there, Lily looking worried, and Severus wearing his usual bored expression.

“James, where is Harry? Remus' Patronus said he was sick," Lily said, taking a step into the room.

“Remus took him up to his room. He thought Severus would be able to find out what's wrong with him," James answered, climbing off Sirius' lap.

The four of them made their way up the stairs. When they reached the third floor landing, they all trooped down the hall to the last bedroom on the left. The door was open and they could see Remus sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, Harry was propped against his pillows. Lily crossed the threshold and moved towards the bed, just as Harry let out a soft groan of discomfort. Remus looked up at Lily. “I honestly don't know what is wrong with Harry. He's been fine all day and now this," he whispered, gesturing at the young man in front of him.

Lily looked down at her son, who had grown very pale, making his green eyes stand out. “Sev?" She asked. Severus stepped forward and pulled out his wand. Lily and Remus both stepped away from the bed. Remus stepped over to where James and Sirius were standing. He wrapped one arm around James' waist, and draped the other arm across Sirius' shoulders. Lily stood near the bed, watching as Severus cast several diagnostic spells over Harry's form. His eyes widened as he read the results from his wand.

Severus turned, glancing first at his wife, then passing his eyes over to where James stood with Sirius and Remus, before turning back to Harry. “Well, Harry, it seems like you have a slight stomach bug. I'm gonna give you a sleeping potion. Get some rest and you should feel better in the morning," he said. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial filled with a dark purple liquid.

Harry reached out and took the vial from Severus. He uncorked the vial and downed the contents. He shuddered slightly, before handing back the empty vial. “You're a Potions Master. Can't you make the potions taste better?" Harry grumbled, settling under the covers.

“It's not my job to make the potions taste better, it's my job to make sure the potions work," Severus answered. Lily sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out her hand and brushing Harry's hair off his face. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing deepened. Lily took Harry's glasses from his face and placed them on his nightstand.

“James, Lily, I would like a word with the both of you," Severus said, once Harry was deeply asleep.

“Why don't we all retire to the study? I have a feeling that we're all going to need a drink," Remus said. He turned and lead James and Sirius from the room. Sirius ducked out from under Remus' arm, leading the way down the hall to the stairs. Down the stairs they went, heading for the study on the second floor. Upon entering the study, Sirius crossed the room to a table in the corner. He poured five snifters of Firewhisky, before pulling out his wand and tapping one of the snifters, turning it into a glass of Lily's favorite wine.

The drinks passed themselves out. James caught his and took a swallow of Firewhisky. “Alright, Severus, what did you need to talk about?" He asked, sitting down on the couch with Remus and Sirius.

“I'm just guessing here, but neither of you have told your son about his inheritance, have you?" Severus asked.

James choked on his Firewhisky, coughing hard. Remus patted him on the back. Lily lowered her wine, unable to meet Severus' eyes. “No. Harry knows nothing about his Veela blood. I haven't had the heart to tell him," she said.

“And what's your excuse for not telling him, Potter?" Severus snarled.

“Lily and I had a deal; she would tell him about the Veela Inheritance. I was not allowed to say a word to him about it until she told him, or until after he came into his inheritance," James said calmly. He took another sip of his whiskey.

“Lily, is that true?" Remus asked.

She glanced around the room, locking eyes with her husband before burying her face in her hands. “Lily, do you understand what is going to happen? Harry is about to come into his Veela Inheritance and he knows nothing about it. He's going to be in pain as his body changes. And let's not forget that he's getting an inheritance from both of you. Veelas who no nothing about their inheritance suffer more pain because they couldn't prepare themselves mentally for what's going to happen," Severus explained.

“So, you are basically saying that Harry will be suffering three times more than what we did when you, Lily, and myself all came into our Inheritances?" James asked, placing his whiskey aside.

“That's one way of explaining it," Severus said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“Well, I'll go wake him up and explain everything to him," Lily said. She placed her wine on a small table nearby and stood up.

“You can't do that, dear. The potion I gave him will guarantee that he stays asleep until his Inheritance begins," Severus said. He reached out, caught her wrist and tugged her onto his lap.

Sirius spoke up for the first time since entering the study. “Snape, is there something that you're not saying? I'm getting a feeling that you're hiding something," he said.

“Well, well, well Black. Looks you have more brains now then you had back at Hogwarts," Severus said, not answering Sirius' question.

Sirius growled in the back of his throat. He went to stand up, but James quickly put his hand on Sirius' leg. “Severus, please. What are you hiding about my son's inheritance?" James asked.

Severus looked like he wasn't going to answer, until Lily gently touched his cheek. He let out a heavy sigh. “When I was casting the diagnostic spells over him, I noticed something. Harry's magical core has darkened explicitly. He has more power now than when he defeated Voldemort."

“Meaning?" Remus asked.

“I have a strong feeling that once his inheritance begins, he's going to become a Dark Veela," Severus said, draining his whiskey glass.

“A Dark Veela? There hasn't been a male Dark Veela in centuries. Are you sure, Sev?" Lily asked.

“The only way to be completely sure is when his wings come out. If his wings are white like ours, then he's a Light Veela like we are. If his wings are black, then we'll have our answer."

The five of them sat there, watching the clock slowly tick towards midnight. James tensed as the clock struck midnight at last. Nothing happened. James and Lily both stood up, watching as the clock ticked on. Five minutes after midnight; ten minutes after midnight. They glanced at each other, wondering why the inheritance hadn't started. Lily suddenly gasped and dropped to her knees, James copying the movement. Lily's wings burst from her shoulders. Lily and James both struggled to their feet. The two made their way back up to Harry's room, Remus, Sirius and Severus all following behind.

Entering Harry's room, they found him face down on the floor, thrashing back and forth like a fish out of water. His foot was tangled in the sheet, evidence that Harry had climbed out of bed at the first wave of pain that had hit him. He let out a soft groan, before another wave of pain hit him, causing him to scream. James rushed forward, dropping to his knees next to his son. He reached out, trying to pin Harry to the floor.

Harry stilled for a moment, then his body thrashed harder, knocking James away from him. Harry rose to his feet, hands desperately trying to remove his shirt. Lily raised her wand, casting a silent cutting charm, severing the shirt from his body. Harry scrambled around, trying to reach his back. Remus darted forward, tackling Harry to the floor.

Remus sat on Harry's legs and pulled out his wand. “ _Diffindo_ " he said. Two large gashes appeared on Harry's back before he bucked up, knocking Remus to the floor. Harry was on his feet once again. His eyes became cold and dark. The five around the room watched as Harry's appearance changed rapidly. Black feathers began sprouting from Harry's skin, his mouth and nose lengthened, becoming a large beak. His hands curled into claws, topped with razor sharp talons.

Lily took a step forward, but Harry screeched at her, causing her to step back. The bird-like creature in front of them screeched again, before leaping on top of the bureau. Severus raised his wand. “ _Stupefy_ " he said. A bright red light flew from his wand, catching Harry in the chest. Harry toppled over.

The four men moved forward, picking Harry's stunned form off the floor. They carried him to his bed, carefully avoiding his beak and talons. They laid him face down on the bed, turning his head so his beak wouldn't be obstructed, then Severus raised his wand and thick heavy chains wrapped around Harry's arms and legs. Lily rushed forward, making a bowl of water and a rag appear. She sat on the bed and began dabbing at the still bleeding wounds on Harry's back.

“Merlin, I don't recall ever seeing a Veela Inheritance like this. Normally, they don't get their beaks unless their mate is in danger. What happens now?" Sirius asked, flopping down on the floor.

“This will last until his wings come out. But you are right, Black, I've never seen an inheritance like this. Now I'm sure he's a Dark Veela. If you notice, he's starting to revive himself from the stunning spell I hit him with, " Severus said, pointing.

Harry was indeed starting to stir around on his bed. Feeling the rag dabbing at the wounds on his back, Harry's head whipped towards Lily, snapping his beak at her. She didn't move, just started making shushing noises in the back of her throat. Harry's body instantly relaxed, his incomplete Veela side finally recognizing the presence of his bearer.

As Lily tended to Harry's back, he started to relax further; the feathers falling out, his hands becoming fingers again, and his beak started to shrink. When she wiped away the last of the blood, Harry arched upwards, before the beginning of his wings poked through his back. They began to grow and spread quickly, Lily jumping away at the last moment. Massive wings spread out, covered in jet black feathers.

Harry slumped forward with a groan. Lily and James both cast cleaning charms at Harry's wings, until the feathers were clean and soft looking in the moonlight. Harry's wings wrapped themselves around Harry, protecting him as he went back to sleep. The other five people in the room looked down at Harry for a moment, before leaving the room. Lily finally managed to retract her wings.

“That was intense," Remus said, leaning against the wall.

“I agree. Lily, Severus, your room here is still available if you wish to stay. I know Lily's going to want to be near her Kit," Sirius said.

The pair nodded, before making their way down the stairs and towards the dungeons. James, Remus and Sirius climbed the stairs up to their room. “Glad that's over with," James said as the three of them stripped down to their boxers.

Remus and Sirius both nodded. Without another word, the three of them climbed into bed, James in the middle with his head pillowed on Sirius' chest and Remus' arm wrapped around his waist from the other direction.

\----------

_July 31st, 2001, 12:05 a.m._

_Malfoy Manor, Draco's room_

“Lucius, I'm worried about him. He's been running a temperature since about 9:30 now," Narcissa said, dabbing at a sleeping Draco's forehead with a damp cloth.

“There's nothing to really worry about my dear. I believe that means his mate is about to come into their own Inheritance," Lucius said, sitting in the chair on the side of Draco's bed.

“You really think so?" She asked, turning to look at her mate.

“Yes. From what I know, when both mates have Veela in their blood, whomever came into their inheritance first, will feel the other come into their inheritance," he answered.

Before either of them could say another word, Draco let out a whimper and his body arched up. He began tossing and turning on his pillows, letting out small little whimpers. He tossed his head back and forth, before he arched up again. His grey eyes snapped open, but the gaze was unfocused. He let out a moan, thrashing back and forth as though his body was on fire.

Lucius stood from his chair and moved to the bed. He placed a hand on Draco's chest, willing him to stay still. Draco began flopping around his bed, pushing Lucius and Narcissa away. He sat up and his wings unfurled from his back, wrapping around him like a cocoon. He let out a few more whimpers, before releasing a full-fledged scream.

“Lucius, is there something you can do? Your a Veela," Narcissa said.

“Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do right now. Dominant mates can usually ease their submissive mate's pain through their bond and help ease them through the transformation. However, since Draco's suffering right now, I'm going to guess that he's the submissive mate. Which means there's nothing he can do except suffer right along with his mate."

“How long will this last?" Narcissa asked, looking at the wall of feathers that were hiding her son.

“He'll be like this until his mate is through their transformation. It could last minutes or hours," Lucius answered, looking at the wall of feathers like Narcissa was.

Suddenly, Draco gave a gasp, then slumped forward. His wings slowly opened. Draco laid there panting, before he rolled over onto his stomach. His wings slowly wrapped around him, as he drifted back off to sleep.

“It's over now, Narcissa. Come, let us return to our room," Lucius said holding out his arm to her. Narcissa slid her arm through Lucius' and he lead her from the room. At the door, they both paused and glanced over at their sleeping son. They stared at him for a moment, before continuing to their room.

“He should start having dreams about his mate now that they have both come into their Inheritances," Lucius said as they climbed into bed.

“Oooh, I can't wait to find out who his mate is. Draco deserves to be happy," Narcissa said, snuggling against Lucius. He couldn't agree more.


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco share a dream space. When Harry awakens later, he gets a chance to confront his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco explains to Harry all about Veelas, even though they don't know who their talking to.
> 
>  
> 
> (Italicized words= Draco talking)

Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the bright sunshine that momentarily blinded him. He sat up and realized that he must be dreaming; he was sitting in the middle of an open field, the babble of a creak nearby. He started to stand up when he noticed the black wings that seemed to be attached to him. He focused slightly, and found that the wings moved as easily as moving his arms. He flexed his muscles, causing the wings to flutter. Not understanding where the wings came from, Harry stood up and turned in the direction of the creak.

He followed the sound of the creak, something compelling him forward. He soon came across a man standing by the creak, snow-white wings folded behind his back. The man turned at the sound of Harry's approach, but Harry couldn't make out his face.

_“I've been waiting for you,"_ the man said.

“Waiting for me? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

_“Do you understand what is going on right now?"_ the man asked.

“Not really, no," Harry answered. The man sighed and sat down on the grassy bank. He patted the ground next to him. Harry moved forward cautiously and sat down about three feet from the other man.

_“What do you know about Veela?"_

“Honestly, not much. I know that Light Veelas have white wings like yours, and Dark Veelas are rumored to have black wings."

_“Like the wings spreading from your shoulders?"_ the man asked with a laugh.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the black wings. “I guess that makes me a Dark Veela. But I don't understand how this is possible. No one has ever told me that I have Veela in my blood."

_“Really? No one has ever told you?"_

“No," Harry said. He rolled his shoulders, the wings fanning out behind him. “I have a question for you...How come I can't see your face?"

_“It's because of our Veela magic. We haven't seen each other in person since we came into our Inheritances. Our magic doesn't want us to freak out because of who our mates are. I can't see your face either, if that makes you feel better."_

“Your voice sounds familiar though. Hang on, what do you mean by ´mates'?" Harry asked.

_“Veelas have predestined mates. Someone out there who was built just for you. We are mates. My father told me that Veelas can share a dream space with their mate. That's what we are doing right now; sharing a dream space."_ the man said. He stretched out on the grass, looking up at the sky.

“When did you come into your inheritance?" Harry asked, lying down on the grass as well.

_“I came into my inheritance about a month ago. Since this is the first time we've shared a dream space, I think it's safe to say that you just came into your own Inheritance."_

“That's what that was? All I can remember is a bunch of pain."

_“Actually, I know what kind of pain you suffered. Because I came into my inheritance first, I actually felt when yours started,"_ the man said, turning his head in Harry's direction. Harry still couldn't see his face, but it didn't matter anymore.

“Can you tell me why there was so much pain?" Harry asked.

_“The pain comes from your body physically changing to accommodate the Veela side. A normal wizard's body is not made to hold such power. Our bodies had to change, both inside and out to harness the power."_

“How long can we stay in the dream space?"

The other man let out a chuckle. _“Do you always ask this many questions?"_ he asked.

“Well excuse me for not understanding this new concept of my life," Harry said bitterly.

_“I'm just joking. I can understand how confusing this must be for you. I've known about my Veela Inheritance for most of my life; whereas you've only just found out. In answer to your question, we can stay in the dream space for quite some time. You just came into a powerful inheritance. Your body is physically exhausted, which is probably keeping you asleep. As long as we're both asleep, we can stay here."_

“Can you tell me more about all this?" Harry asked.

_“What do you want to know?"_

“Anything that you can tell me. I feel lost right now. I really don't know anything."

_“I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's only fair that if we're mates, that we be on the same page here. Alright, ask me anything, and I'll try my best to answer them,"_ the man said, sitting up on the grass.

“Okay, for starters, what is the whole mate thing anyway? I mean, what exactly does that mean?" Harry sat up, crossing his legs Indian style.

_“Simple: we have been destined to be together since before we were even born. Any relationships we've had before will pale in comparison to what we'll have together. I am assuming that you're gay, because otherwise this conversation is going to get very uncomfortable."_

“Yes, I'm gay. Thankfully, I found that out awhile ago. Please, continue," Harry said.

_“ Veelas form a bond with their mate. From what I've been told, once the bond is complete, we'll be able to feel each other's emotions, pain and when the other is in danger. The bond starts to form just being around each other. I'm not sure on this part, but I think the bond is starting to develop with us just sharing this dream space."_

“I hate to ask, but how is the bond completed?" Harry asked, a nervous shiver sliding down his spine. He rolled his shoulders and spread the wings out, before tucking them back against himself. He was finding it easier to maneuver them.

_“The answer to that question is exactly why I said this conversation would be uncomfortable...The bond is completed with...okay, I'm just gonna come right out with it...Penetrative sex. That's how the bond is completed,"_ the man said. Here Harry blushed, for once grateful the other man couldn't see his face.

He cleared his throat. “Well, your right; if I wasn't gay that would have made this whole thing awkward," he said. The other man nodded his head.

_“What else would you like to know? Want to know about us having children?"_

“Are you crazy? We're both men. I doubt very much that one of us can get pregnant."

_“Actually, I thought that same thing, but that's not true. My parents informed me that with Veelas, there is a dominant mate and there is a submissive mate. No matter the gender of the submissive mate, the submissive can bear children for their dominant partner."_

“So, which one of us is the dominant and which is the submissive?" Harry asked.

The man in front of him shrugged his shoulders. _“Honestly, right now, I can't answer that. My father said that the dominant mate will always want to protect the submissive, while the submissive wants to take care of the dominant and any children, or Kits, they have. This is the first connection we've been able to have. Once we get to know each other better, it will become obvious which of us is the dominant and which is the submissive."_

“Okay, that makes sense. Now I've heard about Veela allure and how Veelas can use the allure to help attract mates, or even just bed partners. Can you tell me more about the allure?"

_“Actually, there is a difference between a Light Veela's allure and a Dark Veela's allure. A Light Veela can use the allure to attract mates to them, while a Dark Veela's allure acts as a repellent, except for their true mate. Your allure will turn unwanted mates away, and at the same time, it will make me want you even more."_

“So, I take it that your allure will make people want you?" The man nodded.

The two of them sat talking for what seemed like hours; Harry learning as much as he could about Veelas. The other man was only too happy to tell Harry how a Veela could control one or two elements; Harry thinking it would be brilliant just to control one. He showed Harry how to actually control the wings and how to retract them into his back. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, even in the dream, but the other man assured Harry that it would get easier over time.

After what seemed like weeks of sitting there, Harry felt himself starting to get drowsy. “Why am I suddenly feeling tired?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

_“Because you're ready to wake up in the real world. We've been asleep all day, so now it's time for us to wake up."_

“I don't want to leave. I've been enjoying sitting here talking to you."

_“I've been enjoying this as well. Don't worry though; we'll find each other soon. I look forward to finding out who you are. Now, I think the best thing to do is to lay down and let ourselves fall asleep."_ With that the other man laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.

Harry looked at him for a moment longer, before laying down himself and slowly allowing his eyes to fall shut. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he couldn't wait to meet his mate in person.

\------------

Draco opened his eyes, blinking at the wall of snow-white feathers that were surrounding him. He spread his wings and sat up. With a small groan, Draco retracted his wings into his back.

“Ahh, awake at last I see." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco turned his head in the direction of the voice. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the chair next to Draco's bed. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but all he managed was to break out in a fit of coughing. Lucius stood and leaned over, patting Draco on the back. When his coughing subsided, Lucius summoned a large glass of water. He pressed it into Draco's hand. Draco swallowed half of it in two large gulps.

“How long have I been asleep?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse from not using it all day.

“Just over thirteen hours," Lucius replied, sitting back down in the chair.

“Thirteen hours? What caused me to sleep so long?" Draco asked.

“Your mate came into their inheritance about ten minutes after midnight. I know you suffered your mate's pain right along with them. The transformation lasted at least twenty minutes. Your mate must be waking up soon, whoever and wherever they are."

“Wow, that's impressive. His inheritance must have been really powerful if even I've slept for thirteen hours."

“So, your mate is a male?" Lucius asked. When Draco nodded, Lucius smiled. “Well, what can you tell me about him?"

“Not much, I couldn't even see his face in the dream space that we shared. I can tell you that he didn't know the first thing about being a Veela. I had to explain everything to him. I will say that he learned control over his wings rather quickly," Draco said. He smiled a little when he remembered how his heart raced when his mate had spread out his wings.

“Sounds like he might be a full-blooded Veela, meaning that he got a Veela Inheritance from both sides of his family," Lucius said. He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he looked at his son's happy expression. “Go on, tell me more. Clearly, after knowing him for only thirteen hours, you are very smitten with him."

“Father, he had the most beautiful wings I have ever seen. As black as obsidian, and they looked so soft; like they were made out of velvet." Draco slumped against his pillows, his hand resting over his heart.

“Black wings? Are you saying your mate is a Dark Veela?" Lucius asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Draco turned his head and looked at his father. “Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

“Well, no. Only from what I know, there hasn't been a male Dark Veela in centuries. I don't see a problem with it. It's just that in the entire history of Veelas, not once has there ever been a Dark Veela who is the submissive mate. They have too much power to let them submit. Are you going to be okay with him dominating you and just about controlling you? Are you okay with being the one to carry children?"

Draco thought about that for a moment. He looked Lucius in the eyes. “I will tell you right now; I would be honored to carry children for my mate," he said. Lucius smiled at his son.

\----------

Harry opened his eyes, slightly shocked to see that everything was black, not even a hint of light anywhere. He shifted on his bed to reach for his glasses, and the blackness shifted with him, letting in a small sliver of light. Confused, Harry reached out his hand to touch the blackness around him. When his fingers encountered soft feathers, he understood that the blackness was actually his wings.

Remembering what he had learned from his mate during the dream, Harry spread his wings open. He reached out, finding his glasses easily. He slipped them on and sat up. Harry let out a soft sigh before swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. As he crossed his floor, making his way to the door, he folded his wings against his back, not quite ready to put them away.

Leaving his room, he crossed to the bathroom directly across the hall. He walked right up to the sink, removing his glasses and splashing cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up further. After shutting off the water and drying his face with a towel, Harry slipped his glasses back on and raised his eyes to his reflection. He gasped slightly, even though his mate had warned him that his appearance had changed during his Inheritance transformation.

First thing he noticed; his black hair was longer now, hanging just below his shoulders. It was straighter as well, but still looked slightly messy on top of his head. He let his eyes travel over his face, taking note of the sharp line of his jaw, the strong looking chin and the smooth column of his throat. Harry brushed the hair off his forehead and froze. He leaned closer to the mirror. His old lightning bolt shaped scar was now a faint line on his skin; it was still visible, but not as prominent as it was before.

“Harry?"

Harry jumped at the voice behind him and he whipped around. His Veela side felt the presence of a dominant Veela. Before he could even think, his wings fanned out behind him and a deep, threatening growl emerged from his throat, warning the Veela in front of him.

Severus held up his hands, showing the young male in front of him that he ment him no harm. Realizing who was in front of him, Harry cut off the growling in his throat and pulled his wings close to his body once again. Severus was stunned by Harry's quick control over his Veela side; most Veelas couldn't gain that control until after they had completed the bond with their mate.

“What do you want, Severus?" Harry asked.

“We've been worried about you. I don't think you realize this, but you've been asleep for thirteen hours. Come on down to the living room. Your parents want to talk to you."

Harry snorted. “That's rich, considering that they couldn't once talk to me over the past twenty one years that I have Veela in my blood. But I'll humor you. I'll meet you downstairs after I get dressed," he said in a dark tone. Severus turned and went down to the living room, telling the others what had just occurred.

~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Harry stepped into the living room, wearing dark jeans and a white tank top. He had retracted his wings and his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a small blood-red cloth. He glanced around; James, Remus and Sirius were all sitting on the couch; James in the middle, Sirius on his left with his head on James' shoulder, and Remus on his right, holding James' hand. Lily sat in one of the armchairs, Severus perched on the arm of it.

Harry stood in the doorway for a moment, before Lily looked up and noticed her son's presence. She was out of her chair and across the room before the other four even realized that Harry was there. Lily threw her arms around her son, who immediately wrapped his arms around her. James shifted Sirius away and started to rise from the couch, but a deep growl from Harry stopped him in his tracks. Harry's arms tightened slightly around his mother.

“James, don't be stupid. Like myself, Harry is a dominant Veela; of course, Lily is a submissive. Not only that, she is his mother, his bearer. He's mad at all of us right now, but even you should know that a Veela can't hurt their bearer. Right now, she's the only one who can get near him," Severus said. He stood up and sat down in the chair Lily had just vacated.

Harry glared at the men for a moment, before he led Lily over to the other armchair. Once she was seated, he pulled out his wand and conjured up another armchair for himself. He positioned it in front of the fireplace, so that he was facing everyone else in the room. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest. The room was filled with silence.

“Harry, don't be too mad at your father right now. I was supposed to tell you about your inheritance," Lily said.

He turned his head in her direction. “Why didn't you tell me? Why have you been lying to me for the last twenty one years?"

“Well, most of your life, you were being trained by Dumbledore to be his little soldier in the war against Voldemort. You were the only one that could have even defeated him. It was never the right time to tell you."

“Mother, the war ended three years ago. What's been stopping you from telling me?" Harry asked.

“Well, every time I wanted to tell you, you just seemed to be suffering from your memories of everything that you've ever been through. I never had the heart to put this on your shoulders," Lily said. She looked close to tears.

Harry turned his head and looked at his father. “And what's your excuse for not telling me?"

“Lily and I had a deal; she would be the one to tell you about your inheritance. I wasn't allowed to say anything to you about it until after she told you, or until it already happened. And when you sign a deal in blood, well, there was nothing I could do," James said.

“And the rest of you couldn't tell me? I am assuming that you all have known this entire time," Harry said.

It was Severus who answered. “Sure, we've known about your inheritance, Harry. But it wasn't our responsibility to inform you, because you were not getting an inheritance from Lupin, Black, or myself. I have a question for you though; how did you learn to retract your wings?"

“You learn a lot when you spend thirteen hours in a dream space with your mate," Harry answered.

“You shared a dream space with your mate? Oooh, how sweet. What can you tell us?" Lily asked.

“I can only tell you that my mate is a man. Stop trying to distract me. I still have questions that I want answered. Like, why did you even have me?"

“What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, leaning forward on the couch.

“Well, surely, by the time I was born, you and mum had already come into your Inheritances. It's very obvious that you're not mates, so why was I born?" Harry asked.

James and Lily both sighed. “Well, Harry. When your father and I were together, we were happy. Yes, we had already come into our Inheritances, but nothing had changed. We didn't discover that we weren't mates until after you were born," Lily said.

“When Lily got pregnant with you, Sirius, Remus, and Severus were always nearby. Severus was around to make sure Lily got her morning sickness potion, and Remus and Sirius were just happy that one of the Marauders was going to be a daddy." Both paused, glancing at each other, before turning back to their son.

“There's still more to this story. Continue," Harry said.

“After Voldemort's attack when you were a year old, Dumbledore sent us into hiding. Slowly, things started to change between your mother and I. We began growing apart; we were fighting with each other, and we both seemed lonely, even being in the same room with each other," James said. Remus gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

“We actually didn't figure out what was happening between us until James fell sick. One day he was so weak, he couldn't get out of bed. Dumbledore had to summon a Healer from the Veela Nation. She explained that James was weak because he had been separated from his mate. I was slowly getting weaker myself," Lily said. She leaned back in her chair.

James took up the explanation. “Dumbledore brought Remus to where we were living and I started to improve. But it wasn't until Sirius was brought to the house as well that I improved enough to function properly. The same thing happened to Lily; she fell weak and didn't improve until Dumbledore insisted on bringing Severus to the house. When he got there, she got better. Before you were born, we had always been in close contact with our mates, so our Veela sides were satisfied."

“James and Lily tried to keep their marriage together for your sake, because you were just a small child. But with them in hiding, none of us could deal with the long distance relationships, which led to their eventual divorce," Sirius said, resting his head back on James' shoulder.

“So, why do you have two mates father? I thought Veelas only had either a dominant mate or a submissive mate," Harry said. He uncrossed his arms and sat back against the chair. The warmth of the fire surrounded him from behind.

“It turns out that I'm a rare form of Veela; in the Veela Nation, I'm known as a switch Veela, meaning I'm neither dominant or submissive, I'm both."

“Also meaning that you have a dominant partner, and a submissive one, right?" Harry asked.

“Yes, that's correct Harry. If you notice the way that Sirius is leaning on me, as though he is seeking comfort from me, that shows that he is my submissive. He wants to make me happy."

“Is it rare that Veelas have non-Veela mates? Because I can feel that neither of them have Veela," Harry said, gesturing to the two men sitting with his father.

“Actually, Veelas having non-Veela mates is more common than Veelas having a Veela mate. Your mother and Severus have a rare connection like that. And from what you said about learning to control your wings from your mate, you will have that same kind of bond with your mate," Remus said.

Harry turned towards his step-father. “Severus, when I came into the room, you told dad that I was a dominant Veela like you. How did you figure that out?"

“Two reasons Harry. One, upstairs when I startled you, you turned around and growled at me. You felt the presence of a dominant Veela and you reacted accordingly. The other reason I know that you are a dominant Veela, is because in the entire history of Veelas, never once has a Dark Veela been a submissive. You have far too much power for that. Even the female Dark Veelas are dominant and control everything about their relationships."

“So, how do I actually find my mate? I mean, there's a tightness in my chest that's compelling me to get up and go look for him."

“You just answered your own question; that tightness in your chest is the beginning of your bond with your mate. Basically, the bond forms like a band around your heart, and until you find your mate and complete the bond, you will always feel something is squeezing around your heart," James said.

Remus cocked his head as Harry's stomach began to rumble. “Alright Harry. I think you have enough answers for now. You've been asleep for thirteen hours. You need food."

Harry nodded. Everyone stood up and trooped down to the kitchen, Harry unconsciously rubbing his chest. As Lily and Sirius began making dinner, Harry and the other sat at the table. Harry concentrated on everything he had just learned, before letting his mind drift back to his mate. He couldn't wait to find him.


	3. The Veela Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets three Veela representatives from the Veela Nation. He learns a hidden secret about his Inheritance that has even been kept from others. Can he cope with this new development in his life?

Three weeks after his transformation, Harry laid on his stomach on his bed, flipping slowly through an issue of Quidditch Weekly. His stomach was twisting in knots as his mind flashed back to the letter he had received a few days before. He pulled the letter from his pocket and reread it once again.

*****

**_Dear Young Mr. Potter,_ **

**_We, the members of the Veela Nation, have been informed that you have come into your Inheritance recently. First, we would like to congratulate you on coming into your Inheritance and we wish to welcome you to our world. There are many things you will need to learn about your new powers, but what you need to learn is better told in person rather than a letter._ **

**_We wish to inform you that now that you have come into your Inheritance, you are now considered as a member of the Nation. As such, representatives from the Nation will soon be coming to your place of residence to officially register you as a Veela. The registration process is a formality so that we can keep track of how many of our nation exists in the world._ **

**_Please expect the Veela representatives within days of receiving this letter. When the representatives arrive, please feel completely free to ask them any questions you may have._ **

**_We once again wish to welcome you to our world. We know you will make the Nation proud to call you one of us._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **  
**_Perri Brezinski and Vincent Alvarado_**  
**_Head Representatives of the Veela Nation,_**  
**_Creature Council division_**

*****

Harry sighed and sat up on his bed. The two names on the letter seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had heard them before. The letter made no sense to him; at least the part about his new powers didn't make sense. He hadn't discovered anything different about his powers, but he had discovered that his temper was harder to control.

With another sigh, he stood up and made his way over to his desk smoothing out his shirt and trousers as he walked. He picked up the tie that was laying across the surface of his desk. As he draped the tie around his neck, he felt the presence of his mother behind him. Turning around, he saw her. “The Veela representatives are here, sweetie," she said.

He strolled towards her. When he reached the doorway, Lily reached out her hands and caught the ends of his tie. Harry tilted his head back as she began tying the tie for him. “I hate wearing ties," he grumbled.

“Just like James. I heard him grumbling about his tie this morning when Sirius and I were making tea and biscuits for our guests. I think Remus finally shut him up about it," Lily said, as she finished tying the tie and sliding the knot up against his throat. She then flipped down the collar of his shirt, smoothing it out briefly with her hands.

Without another word, the pair turned and headed down the hall. When they reached the stairs, Lily led Harry down the stairs to the sitting room on the second floor. Harry glanced briefly at the closed door to the study across the hallway, knowing that Sirius and Remus were waiting there in case they were needed. Lily pushed open the door to the sitting room and ushered Harry inside, pulling the door closed behind them.

As Harry crossed the threshold, he glanced around, studying the other people in the room. James sat in an armchair near the fireplace, chatting happily to a pair of Veelas that were sitting on the small sofa. Of the pair, one was a woman with long chocolate brown hair and sea-green eyes. Her companion was a man with very short red hair and hazel eyes. Harry glanced towards the window, seeing another woman standing there, her back to the room, long black hair twisted into a braid down her back. Lightning flickered in the distance, rain patterning against the window in front of her.

Without warning, a small growl began to rise from Harry's throat as he looked at her. The growl increased in volume when the woman turned around. A responding growl rose from the woman as she slowly crouched into a defensive position, her black wings slowly unfurling from her back. Lily backed away from her son when his own wings burst from his shoulders. The two continued to growl at each other, each spreading out their wings and not even paying attention to the others in the room. James went to rise from his chair, but the other man in the room shook his head, watching the scene in front of them.

After a few tense moments, the woman ceased her growling, and her wings drooped behind her; a clear sign of defeat. Harry let out a pleased sounding purr before folding his wings against his back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking around the room once again. Noticing that everyone else was staring at him, he flushed and looked down at his feet. “I'm sorry," he said out loud.

“Don't be. I would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. It's your natural instincts to defend what is yours," the woman said. When Harry looked up at her, she merely shrugged and folded her wings.

Harry turned his attention to the others in the room, recognizing the other two Veelas at last. “Hello Perri, Vincent. It's good to see you again."

“Harry, you know them?" James asked.

“Sure, Perri Brezinski and Vincent Alvarado. I met them at Remus' trial after the war. Their also the ones who sent me that letter."

“The Ministry had no right to even put Remus on trial in the first place. After the war, when the Ministry was gathering all the werewolves for questioning, Remus turned himself in. Only the Creature Council should have questioned his loyalty during the war. Speaking of Remus, where is he?" Vincent asked, looking around the room.

The door behind Harry opened before another word was said. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry spotted Remus and Sirius standing there, Remus with a sort of guilty look on his face. “Sorry. I heard Harry growling and wanted to make sure everything was alright," he said.

“That's alright Remus, we were actually just talking about you. Please allow me to introduce Sasha Meelker. She's a representative for Dark Veelas," Perri said, indicating the other woman with a wave of her hand.

“That explains why Harry growled, but what happened? All Harry did was look at her," James said.

“Well, James, as I'm sure you've realized recently with Harry, Dark Veelas are very territorial. And, of course, Dark Veelas are all dominant. Sasha is an unknown dominant Veela in Harry's territory. He growled, showing her that he was ready to fight to protect what's rightfully his," Perri said.

“Sasha growled back to show she would defend herself if necessary. When her wings slumped against her back, it was a sign of surrender," Vincent added.

“A sign of surrender?" Sirius asked, moving into the room. He and Remus perched themselves on the arms of James' chair, James immediately tucking himself against Remus' side. “I didn't think dominant Veelas ever surrendered."

“A dominant will only surrender when they know that they cannot defeat their opponent. Though Harry only just came into his inheritance, he would still be a force to be reckoned with. I knew that I had no chance of defeating him if he decided to attack, so I surrendered to him. If I may say; Harry, you seem to have incredible control over your Veela side. Have you completed a bond with your mate?" Sasha asked him.

“No. I haven't actually met my mate in person yet. We've shared a few dream spaces, but I still don't know who he is," Harry replied. He followed Lily over to an empty armchair. When she sat down in the chair, Harry parked himself on the floor at her feet. She reached out and gently carded her fingers through his hair.

“So, Harry, you must have a lot of questions on your mind. You can ask us anything. We've heard all kinds of questions before," Vincent said. He leaned back against the sofa.

Before Harry could open his mouth, James spoke up. “I have a question; if Harry growled at Sasha because she is an unknown dominant Veela in his territory, why didn't he growl at you, Vincent? Aren't you unknown to him and also a dominant?"

Vincent chuckled softly. “James, this is something you should already know, being a Veela yourself, but I'll answer you anyway. Though I may be a dominant Veela, I'm also a Light Veela. Harry won't see me as a threat, unless I actually make a threatening motion towards him, or someone he cares about."

“Okay, on to my questions. First, what is the difference between Light and Dark Veelas, besides the wing color?" Harry asked.

“One word; power. Dark Veelas have an enormous amount of power running through our veins. You have probably heard that Veelas can control at least one or two elements. Actually, Dark Veelas can control them all; Earth, Fire, Air and Water," Sasha said.

“Harry, you should be aware that a Dark Veela is more prone to anger and violence. You'll get violent when it comes to your mate. You won't ever hurt him, because your Veela side won't let you hurt him. But when it comes to protecting him, you might not be able to control your temper. Even your allure is dark; instead of attracting people to you, your allure will make people afraid of you," Vincent said, folding his hands on his knees.

“Dark Veelas are also more prone to use Dark magic; like the Unforgivable Curses," Sasha added.

“How else will my magic change?" Harry asked, leaning back into Lily's touch.

“Your magic will become so strong that you will no longer need your wand except for casting the Unforgivable Curses," Sasha said.

“What type of relationship do I need to have with my mate?" Harry asked.

“Here's the kicker; Light Veelas really only need to be in close contact with their mates to keep them both healthy. Dark Veelas, on the other hand, actually need to have a sexual relationship with our mates. Without an intimate relationship with our mates, our magic slowly starts to kill us because our power has nowhere else to go," Sasha said, folding her arms across her chest.

“What do you mean by that?" Harry asked her.

“Dark Veelas have an excess build up of power. When we become intimate with our mates, we release the extra power and our mates temporarily absorb it. Without that release of power, it builds in our system; eventually killing us," Sasha answered.

“Would the sexual part of our relationship have to begin immediately?" Harry asked, slightly nervous.

“No, not right away. Just at some point, you'll have to go from a casual relationship to one where you and your mate have to sleep together," Sasha said.

“Harry, you should know that if something happens to you or your mate that results in the death of one of you, the other will follow in death within hours; sometimes days," Vincent added. Harry shuddered.

“Perri, is everything alright? You seem a little lost in thought," Remus suddenly said.

“Well, something doesn't seem right about this whole situation," Perri said, rubbing her arms as though she was cold.

“What do you mean, my love?" Vincent asked, draping his arm around her shoulders.

“Well, James, you and Lily are both Light Veelas, right?" Perri asked, looking over at James.

“That's correct," he said, sitting up straighter in his seat.

“That's what I thought. There's no way that you are both biologically Harry's actual parents," Perri said simply.

“What? Of course we're both his parents. How could you think otherwise?" Lily asked. She slowly pulled her fingers from Harry's hair and sat back in her chair.

“Well, either one of you is lying to Harry about being his parent, or one of you is lying to the other one about being his parent. There's absolutely no way that two Light Veelas can produce a Dark Veela offspring. Light Veelas don't have that kind of power. It takes an extraordinary amount of dark energy to produce a Dark Veela," Perri said. She looked between James and Lily, waiting.

“Well, I know Harry is Lily's son, because I was there the night he was born. But how could he not be James' kid? Harry looks just like James," Sirius said. He tilted his head to the side.

“A Veela will resemble anyone if their fed a blood potion within hours of being born," Vincent said.

“You mean the type of potion that changes a person's DNA structure to closely match them to a parent that is adopting them?" Remus asked. Vincent nodded.

All eyes turned to Lily, Harry twisting around on the floor to stare at her. She turned her eyes away. “Lily, was he given a blood potion to look like me? Is he really my son?" James asked.

Lily raised her head as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. “You would have to ask Severus about a blood potion because I honestly don't know if Harry was given one. As for you being his father, there's a strong possibility that you're not," she said, looking down again.

“If I'm not his father, then who could it be?" James asked.

Lily tucked her chin against her chest and mumbled quietly under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Remus still heard her and he sat up straighter on the arm of the chair. “Lily, did you seriously just mumble the name Sebastian Rayburn? As in, the vampire Lord that turned Sirius' brother, then killed him because he slept with a female vampire from another coven, that Sebastian Rayburn?" He asked, all of the color draining from his face.

Lily nodded her head and curled up in a ball on the chair. Harry, suddenly feeling his emotions tumbling through him, jumped to his feet and crossed the room away from Lily, taking deep breaths, trying to force down his emotions. The door opened and all eyes turned in that direction as Severus walked in. He was by Lily's side in an instant. He pulled his submissive mate out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her through her distress.

“Severus, I need to ask; did you happen to brew a blood potion in the weeks leading up to Harry's birth?" James asked.

Severus turned his head to look at James. “What does that have to do with anything?" He asked him.

“Please, Severus, answer the question," James said.

Severus let out a heavy sigh. His arms tightened briefly around Lily before he spoke. “Yes, I did. Dumbledore gave me a vial of blood to make the potion. He didn't tell me whose blood it was, or even who he planned to give the potion to."

“It's starting to sound like our theory of Harry being given a blood potion to make him look like James could be spot on," Vincent said. He used his arm around Perri's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Severus arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

“Okay, so how do we prove whether or not James is Harry's father? How do we prove it could be Sebastian who is Harry's father?" Sirius asked, glancing over at his godson who still stood trying to calm down his emotions.

“Well, we need to get Sebastian here. I think it will become obvious if Sebastian is his father or not," Perri said. She leaned her head against Vincent's shoulder.

“I'll go get him. My being a werewolf might help convince him to come here," Remus said, standing up. Vincent nodded and rattled off a floo address where Sebastian could be found. Remus walked over to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the empty hearth, calling out the address before disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

“Why didn't you ever say anything about this, Mother?" Harry asked.

Lily raised her head from Severus' chest and looked over at her son. “Honestly, I didn't even remember until all this happened. Sebastian always was good at erasing certain things from someone's mind," she said.

“I don't believe that," James muttered.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, pulling herself away from Severus. She turned around to glare at her ex-husband.

“Oh please. If Sebastian really made you forget that he could possibly be Harry's father, there's no way you would have remembered it now. When a vampire makes someone forget something, only they can reverse it," James snapped.

Lily opened her mouth, but before she could speak, green flames erupted in the fireplace. Remus stepped out, brushing soot from his clothes. “Sebastian will be arriving in a moment," he said, then paused, feeling the tension around the room. “What's going on?" He asked.

“James seems to think that Lily is lying that Sebastian made her forget that he could be Harry's father," Severus said, pulling Lily back against his chest.

“I hate to say it, but I agree with James. If a vampire Lord erases something from your mind, it won't just spontaneously come back to you. If he had erased it from your mind Lily, we wouldn't even be having this conversation," Remus said.

Before another word was spoken, green flames tipped with black burst into existence in the fireplace. Remus stepped out of the way as a tall black haired man emerged from the fireplace. With a casual flick of his fingers, the ash and soot fell off his clothes. His eyes traveled around the room. He nodded briefly to the Veelas around the room, smirking when he noticed Sirius. When he caught Harry's eye, Harry dropped to his knees, bowing his head towards the floor. The man chuckled and went over to Harry and gently ran his hand over his head. Harry rose to his feet without a word.

“What was that?" James asked.

“Vampire instincts. When someone with vampire blood meets their Sire for the first time, their instincts cause them to bow down. The same thing happens to werewolves who are born with the wolf gene," Remus said.

“So, he's my father?" Harry asked.

“Yes, I am. You've grown into a fine young man, Harry. But your looks are atrocious," Sebastian said. He glanced around the room again, his eyes landing on Lily. “Ahh, Lillian. So nice to see you again," he said.

“I can't return that sentiment," she answered.

“Would you care to explain to me why my son looks like James instead of me like he should? I suppose this is Dumbledore's handy work," Sebastian growled.

“Well, it seems like Harry was given a blood potion when he was born. I have a question for you Sebastian; if you're Harry's father, and you knew that for years, how come you've never bothered to meet him before now?" Remus asked.

“She wouldn't allow me to meet him. For years, Lily has tried to pretend that James was his father, pretending that night never happened. She didn't want to forget about it, but she never acknowledged it either. But no matter how many times I've tried to meet Harry, she wouldn't let me. I've watched him grow up from afar," Sebastian said.

“Are you saying that you knew I got pregnant that night with you?" Lily asked in a quiet voice.

“Of course I knew; I knew as soon as I orgasmed that you were carrying my child. In case you're unaware of it, vampires can control when they get someone pregnant. And you wanted it as much as I did, you can't deny it," Sebastian said smugly.

Harry turned to face his mother. “So, you probably knew all along that dad wasn't my _real_ father, and yet you didn't see fit to tell either one of us?" He snapped.

Lily bowed her head. “I knew how happy James was to be having a child, a boy no less. I couldn't take that away from him. I honestly hoped that we would never have this conversation. I secretly hoped that you wouldn't even get your Inheritance," she said.

“Why didn't you want him to get his inheritance?" James asked.

Lily let out a frustrated groan and pulled herself away from Severus, wrapping her arms around herself. “Because I knew that when he came into his inheritance, it would be obvious that he wasn't your son. Apparently, you're too stupid to figure that much out on your own."

“Are you saying you knew about the blood potion? You just said you knew nothing about it," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. “I honestly didn't know about the blood potion, but I knew from the time that I found out I was about six weeks pregnant that the baby I was carrying wasn't James' child. Let's face it; around the time I got pregnant, James was off with the Falmouth Falcons. They were only one game away from the Quidditch World Cup. He was home, maybe twice during that time."

Harry let out a frustrated growl. “My whole life has been nothing but lies with you!" He yelled. He stormed over to the door and disappeared, making sure to slam the door behind him. Lily whimpered softly, knowing she was the cause of her Kit's distress. She made to follow Harry, but Sebastian stopped her.

“Lily, wait. Please, allow me to talk to him. He's confused and hurting right now. Maybe there's something I can do to help," he said.

“Personally, I think that would be a good idea. After all, I'm guessing that there are things about his vampire side that he needs to understand," Sasha said from her place by the window.

James sighed. “You'll probably find him on the roof. That seems to be his favourite place when he's upset, no matter what the weather is like," he said.

Sebastian nodded and headed out the door. In the hallway, he paused and sniffed at the air. Harry's sent, a combination of rich chocolate and fresh grass, heavily ripe with his emotions, assaulted his nostrils. Sebastian snorted, but followed the scent; up two flights of stairs, down a short hallway and out a window, onto a small balcony. Outside in the rain, the scent was harder to track, but Sebastian didn't bother trying to actually follow it. Instead, he rose gently into the air, touching down softly on the rooftop.

Glancing around, he spotted a wall of black feathers, obscuring Harry from view. Sebastian sighed and made his way over. “Harry, can I talk to you?" The feathers shifted slightly, but Harry didn't respond. “Look, I'm not leaving until you at least listen to me," Sebastian said. The rain was beginning to soak through his clothes, but he refused to move.

Harry's wings spread open. Sebastian looked away as Harry wiped the tears that were spilling from his eyes. “What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked, sniffling.

“May I?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the roof next to Harry. Harry shrugged and folded his wings against his back. Sebastian took that as an invitation and sat down. “Look, Harry. James may not be your father by blood, but that doesn't mean he's not your father. He is still your father; after all, he has raised you since you were born," Sebastian said, glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye.

“I guess so. I didn't think about it like that. But that still doesn't forgive mum for not telling us the truth. Never once, during the past twenty one years, did she ever tell me about my inheritance, or about you," Harry said. He wiped at his eyes again.

“Listen to me, Harry. I'm not going to try to come between you and James. I'm not going to take his place in your life. What I'm asking for now is to just be a part of your life, something that was denied to me by your mother," Sebastian said. He reached out his hand and gently ran his fingers over Harry's right wing.

Harry nodded slowly. The two sat there in silence, letting the rain fall over them. “Harry, I'm sure this new revelation has raised a bunch of questions. You can ask me anything," Sebastian said, still running his fingers over Harry's wing.

“The first question that automatically comes to mind is; how do you know my name?" Harry asked.

Sebastian chuckled. “Honestly, Harry, is there anyone in our world that doesn't know your name?"

“Fair enough. Umm, will I have to drink blood?" Harry asked.

“Is that what's upsetting you?" Sebastian asked. When Harry nodded, Sebastian sighed. He ran his tongue briefly around his fangs, which were starting to become more prominent in his mouth. “Yes, Harry, you will have to drink blood. Because you are a half vampire, you don't need it as constantly as I do. You'll be able to go for a week, maybe two, without blood. But without a steady supply of blood, your body will start to shut down."

“Do I have to drink blood from humans?" Harry asked, running his hand through his wet hair.

“Well, you can take blood from animals, but it won't satisfy you for long. Human blood is better for vampires; more specifically, blood from their mate is best," Sebastian explained.

“Being vampire and Veela, does that mean I'll have two mates?" Harry asked.

“While I'm okay with answering your questions, do you think we can take this conversation back inside? We're both getting drenched sitting here," Sebastian said, gesturing around to the falling rain.

Harry looked around, as though just noticing that it was raining. “Yeah, alright," he said, rising to his feet. He led the way over to the edge of the roof. He spread his wings and jumped, allowing himself to drift to the balcony below, Sebastian easily following him. Once back inside, Harry led the way to his bedroom. Once there, Harry pulled out his wand and cast drying charms over both of them, before he closed his bedroom door. He then moved and sat down on his bed. He spread out his wings, before he retracted them into his back.

Sebastian moved closer and sat down on the foot of Harry's bed. “Now, Harry, in answer to your last question; no, you won't have two mates. Vampires choose their own mates and then they claim them by taking their blood during sex."

“How will I get blood? I mean I don't have fangs," Harry said.

“You don't have fangs yet, but that is because you haven't had any blood since you came into your Inheritance. With half vampires, like yourself, their fangs come in after the first blood they drink after they come into their Inheritance. And yes, just like other creatures, their inheritance happens at age twenty one. To be honest, I'm surprised that your body hasn't weakened yet. It's been what, three weeks since your birthday?" Sebastian asked.

“Yes, it's been three weeks since my birthday. I wouldn't say I haven't been affected by not having blood. I mean the past three days, my stomach has been cramping as though I'm about to get sick," Harry answered. He placed his hand against his stomach.

Sebastian leaned closer. “You say your stomach is cramping? Is there also a dryness in your throat, like your extremely thirsty?" He asked. Harry nodded. “Your body is craving blood. I can give you mine, but it won't be pleasant."

“How will you give me your blood, Sebastian?" Harry asked him.

“I can split open the vein on my wrist. Just let your instincts take over, and you'll be done before you know it," Sebastian said. Harry nodded in understanding.

“I don't know about this," Harry said.

“Harry, your body needs blood, and I'm offering it freely. I'm not going to lie and tell you that you'll enjoy drinking the blood right now. But it's your choice, I'm not going to force you to drink," Sebastian explained.

“I'll do it," Harry mumbled.

“Are you sure?" Sebastian asked him.

“Yes. If I need to drink blood every now and then to satisfy the vampire in my blood, I might as well start now," Harry answered.

With that, Sebastian let one of his nails grow into a sharp point. He pressed the point deep into his wrist and pulled. Blood rose from inch long gash he ripped open on his skin. As Harry looked at the blood, he felt his throat tighten slightly, and his mouth watered. Without thinking, he reached out and caught Sebastian's wrist in his fingers, brought it closer, and lowered his head to it. He opened his mouth and pressed it against the bleeding wound.

As soon as the blood touched his tongue, Harry's instincts took over. He tightened his grip on Sebastian's wrist and locked his mouth tighter around it. He sucked on the spot, pulling the blood into his mouth and swallowing it. Sebastian didn't say a word, but reached out and gently ruffled Harry's hair. The door behind them opened. Sebastian turned his head to find Lily standing in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of her. She smiled.

Harry pulled his mouth away from Sebastian's wrist, and ran his tongue over the still bleeding wound. He watched, slightly fascinated, as the wound closed. Harry slumped back against his pillows, a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth, his breathing ragged. “Is this normal?" He asked quietly, eyes drooping.

“What, being tired?" Sebastian asked. When Harry nodded, Sebastian chuckled. “I probably should have warned you that when you take blood from a fellow vampire, it will make you extremely tired, but yes, it's normal."

“I don't want to sleep. I still have questions," Harry grumbled sleepily.

“Just rest, son. You can ask me more questions later," Sebastian said, but it was doubtful that Harry heard him. Harry's breathing deepened, eyes falling closed. As Harry drifted off, Sebastian reached out and wiped the blood from the corner of Harry's mouth. He removed Harry's glasses, placed them on Harry's bedside table, then he stood up and tugged the blanket up to Harry's chin.

“Was that really necessary?" Lily asked.

“Do you mean giving him blood? Yes it was necessary," Sebastian answered. He stared at Harry's sleeping face for a moment, then turned and made his way out the door. He strolled down the hall, Lily racing to keep up with him.

“What's your hurry?" She asked.

“Well, I'm sure that I've overstayed my welcome. So the sooner I leave the better," Sebastian replied.

“Actually, the reason I came up here, was to tell you that Sirius wants to talk to you before you leave," Lily said. Sebastian paused, then continued down the hall, heading back to the sitting room.

\----------

Harry opened his eyes, recognizing the now familiar meadow of his dream space. He pushed himself to his feet, and headed in the direction of the creek. His mate was waiting for him on the grass, absent-mindedly dragging his fingers through the short grass blades. His white wings were tucked against his back.

 _“Everything alright? You seem a little different tonight, like you have a lot on your mind,"_ his mate said as Harry sat down next to him.

“Oh, I just found out some new information about my inheritance, and it kinda threw me for a loop. Turns out, I'm a Dark Veela because I'm half vampire," Harry said. His mate stretched out on the grass and laid his head in Harry's lap. Harry ran his fingers through his mate's hair. Just like when it came to his mate's face, Harry couldn't see the color of the hair that he was running his fingers through.

 _“I was wondering what made you dark. Does it bother you, being a half vampire?"_ the other male asked Harry.

“What really bothers me about this whole situation is that I was never once told about any of this. What if I really had been in a serious relationship recently? I would have had to end my relationship because they wouldn't have been you," Harry said. He dragged his free hand through his own black hair.

 _“What do you mean about not being told?"_ the man asked.

“Remember when we shared our first dream space and I didn't know the first thing about being a Veela? Well, I just found out that the man who raised me is not my biological father. I get my vampire side from my father, but never once did my mother tell me about him, or about my inheritance. She didn't want to admit the truth," Harry answered.

 _“I'm gonna change topic here a little bit. This might seem like a strange question, but I'd like an honest answer, please. You weren't in a relationship when you came into your Inheritance, were you?"_ His mate asked, sitting up and turning slightly in Harry's direction. Harry sighed, wishing more than anything that he could see his mate's face.

“No, I wasn't. The last real relationship I had was back during the summer I turned sixteen. I was with this guy for the whole summer and I thought we were happy together. Unfortunately for me, he just wasn't into anything longer. I mean, I've gone on dates, but it hasn't turned serious. Actually, my last date was about six months ago," Harry answered honestly, feeling his cheeks heat.

His mate settled down again and Harry resumed running his fingers through his mate's hair. _“Good. That means less competition for me. I don't like sharing."_

Harry chuckled softly, then turned serious. “You know what I find weird about this whole situation between us? I find it weird that not only does our Veela magic keep us from seeing each other's faces right now, but also that we can't really say too much about ourselves. I just want to know who you are," he said.

 _“Well, how about we meet Friday afternoon? My family's going to be in Diagon Alley on Friday, so maybe we can meet up for lunch or something?"_ His mate said, posing it as a question.

“That sounds good. Where do you think we can go?" Harry asked.

 _“I've heard that there's a new restaurant in Diagon Alley. It's called the Tiger Lily. Maybe we could meet there,"_ his mate said hopefully.

“That sounds kinda fancy for a first time meeting," Harry said, still playing with his mate's hair.

_“Well, do you have another suggestion?"_

Harry thought about that for a moment. “I've actually been wanting to meet up with some friends of mine to tell them about my inheritance. This now gives me a reason to go to Diagon Alley to visit them. How about this; you and your family can join my friends and I at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. That way we'll be with people that are looking out for us and we'll be able to get to know each other."

His mate was silent for a while as Harry continued to stroke his mate's hair. When the silence stretched between them, Harry let his fingers drift from his mate's hair and down the side of his neck, gently trailing them over the smooth column. His mate shivered at the touch, and turned his head, giving Harry more access to his skin.

 _“You're distracting me from my thoughts. How can I agree to your suggestion if I'm distracted?"_ his mate asked with a light laugh.

Harry smiled. “You can't tell me you're not enjoying it, my love," he said.

His mate giggled at the term of endearment. _“I can't wait to hear those words once we know each other. But I think Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour is a good place to meet up. Shall we say, around 2:30 that afternoon? When my mother goes shopping, it can take her awhile."_

“That sounds like a plan. I have one question though; how will we find each other?"

_“Our Veela magic. Once we're in the same general area, our forming bond will feel like it's tugging us towards each other. I was told that until we complete the bond, the closer to you that I get, the more my allure will be released. Basically, my allure will be reaching out to you."_

“And you've told me before that your allure will attract people to you. I don't like the sound of that," Harry admitted.

 _“Honestly, I don't like it either. But I know that the people that are naturally submissive in their relationships will be easier to get rid of. The ones that are naturally dominant will be a lot harder,"_ his mate said.

“Well, at least we know that I should be around to protect you," Harry said. He resumed sliding his fingers through his mate's hair.

_“I hope it doesn't happen when we meet, but my father told me that as a dominant, if I'm in danger, your Veela instincts will take control and you won't hesitate to kill any threat to me._

“No one is going to touch you. You're mine now and if someone wants to hurt you, their going to have to go through me," Harry growled softly.

The pair fell silent, just enjoying each other's company. Harry stretched out on the grass and gently pulled his mate up against his side. The other man snuggled himself against Harry, tucking his head on Harry's chest, and Harry pressed his lips to the top of his mate's head. They laid there for a while, just holding each other, both wishing that they were actually together and not just sharing a dream space.

When the other male started to yawn, Harry realized that they were about to wake up in the real world. He sat up, pulling his mate with him. “Looks like our time together is ending. I'm looking forward to meeting you in person in four days," he said.

His mate nodded slowly against Harry's shoulder. _“I'm looking forward to meeting you too. Just think, we've been waiting for each other our whole lives; we just didn't know it."_

And with that final word, the other man let his eyes close. His breathing deepened and he became slightly heavy in Harry's embrace as he slipped into sleep. Harry fought against the urge to drift off for as long as he could. He breathed in deeply, trying to memorize his mate's scent. Harry slowly lowered them both so they were laying on the grass once more. “I'll always protect you, I promise," he whispered to his sleeping mate. He pulled his mate closer to his side and closed his eyes. As Harry allowed himself to fall asleep in the dream space, he was comforted by the knowledge that he would soon be able to actually know his mate.


	4. Diagon Alley: They Meet at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Diagon Alley doesn't go as smoothly as expected; Harry must protect Draco when Draco's allure gains some unwanted attention.

_August 24th, 2001, 9:30 a.m._

Harry groaned as bright sunshine flooded through his bedroom. His wings unfurled from his back and he raised them over his head, effectively blocking out the light. However, the wings fanned his mother's scent towards him, making him slowly lower the wings again. He peeled his eyes open and peered at her over by the windows. Her back was to him as she tied back the curtains.

“Come on, Harry. Time to get up. You've got a big day ahead of you," Lily said cheerfully.

“What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as he sat up on his bed. He stretched his arms above his head. As he lowered his arms, he spread out his wings, before he retracted them into his back. He didn't bother reaching for his glasses; his eyesight had improved since he had taken Sebastian's blood.

Lily turned around to face him. “Didn't you say that you were going to Diagon Alley to visit Hermione and the Weasley Twins to tell them about your inheritance?" She asked.

“Oh, yeah I forgot about that," Harry said. He shoved his blanket aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and made his way towards his wardrobe, scratching at his bare chest.

“Well, breakfast will be ready soon, so as soon as you're dressed, come on downstairs," Lily said. She crossed the room and left, pulling the door shut behind her.

Harry breathed out a sigh. He hadn't told anyone about arranging to meet his mate; he wanted to, but also didn't want his whole family there when he met his mate for the first time. He pushed his thoughts aside and reached into the wardrobe. He pulled out a set of navy blue robes, as well as a white button down shirt and black trousers. Harry turned around and walked to his bureau, pulling boxers, socks and a pale gray tie from the drawers. He bent down and picked up his black dress shoes, then grabbed his belt where it was draped over the side of his bureau.

Once his clothes were in his hands, he left his bedroom, heading to the bathroom across the hall. Closing the door, he walked over to a chair that had been placed in the bathroom and laid his clothes on it. He stepped over to the shower and turned it on. As the water heated, Harry reached under the sink and pulled out his honey and lemon scented shampoo and his vanilla scented body wash. He reached into the shower, placing the bottles on a small shelf. He checked the temperature of the water, before stripping off his pajama pants and his boxers.

Stepping into the running water in the shower chamber, Harry hissed as the hot water poured over the sensitive skin of his back. Even after having his wings for three weeks, Harry still hadn't gotten used to how sensitive his back became every time his wings came out. Ignoring the stinging sensation across his back, he stepped fully under the spray of water, allowing it to drench his hair. He picked up his shampoo, squeezed a large dollop on his hand, rubbed his palms together briefly then began to work the shampoo into his hair. He liked his hair now; being longer and straighter made his hair easier to manage.

Tilting his head back, he rinsed the soap from his hair, dragging his fingers through his hair to make sure all the shampoo was gone. Picking up his body wash and his loofah, he squeezed out the soap and began to scrub his body clean. As he washed, his mind drifted towards thoughts of his mate. His chest tightened when he realized once again that he would meet him today. He finished scrubbing quickly, stepping back under the spray of water. When the last of the soap slid from his skin, Harry shut the water off and stepped from the chamber.

He crossed the room to where his clothes laid on the chair and picked up his wand. He quickly cast a drying charm over himself, then set his wand back down. He pulled on his boxers, snapping the waistband against his hips. He pulled the trousers up his legs, and buttoned and zipped them quickly. As he reached for his shirt, a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

“Breakfast is ready, Harry," Remus called through the door.

“I'll be down shortly, Remus," Harry called back.

He heard Remus walk away, then he pulled his shirt on. He buttoned it quickly, tucking it into his waistband. He picked up his tie and slid it around his neck. He let it hang there as he picked up his belt. Threading the belt through his belt loops, he soon fastened the belt with ease. He waved his hand and his tie tied itself, the knot making itself snug against his throat. With another wave of his hand, his robes levitated into the air and he sat on the chair to pull on his socks and shoes. Once done, he stood up and grabbed his robes.

Harry pulled the robes over his head, then brushed his hands over them to smooth them against his body. After a quick glance in his mirror, Harry turned on his heel and left the bathroom. As he made his way down the stairs, his newly heightened sense of hearing picked up an argument going on between Sasha and Sebastian. The Dark Veela and the Vampire Lord were arguing about Harry; both trying to outdo each other about what should come next in his training. He shook his head as he reached the ground floor. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, smiling as he heard a deep growl, then the distinct sound of someone getting hit with a wooden spoon.

As he pushed open the kitchen door, he paused at the sight in front of him: Lily and Sirius where near the stove, Sirius stirring around a batch of eggs, Lily holding a wooden spoon like it was a weapon; Remus sat at the head of the table, James to his right and an empty chair to his left for Sirius; next to James was an empty chair for Lily, with Severus sitting next to it; Sasha and Sebastian sat next to Sirius' empty chair, Sebastian rubbing his shoulder where Lily had obviously whacked him with the spoon. That left an empty chair at the foot of the table for Harry.

“I'm telling you, Harry will benefit better if he starts trying to learn how to control the elements," Sasha said.

“Why don't you just continue working on his wandless magic? I mean, how will the elements be helpful to him right now?" Sebastian asked, still rubbing his shoulder.

“Because, there are so many spells out there that involve using the four elements, that mastering the elements would help him with his wandless magic! Sure he's mastered a few wordless and wandless spells, but with the elements, he can do so much more!" Sasha snapped.

“Rubbish. I need to work with him on his vampire instincts. The longer he continues without his mate, the harder he's going to have to fight his instincts for control!" Sebastian growled out.

James opened his mouth to speak, but, by then, Harry had had enough. “Knock it off!" He growled, making his presence known. All eyes turned in his direction, a small smirk appearing on Severus' mouth. “Sasha, while I appreciate your help with wandless magic, didn't you tell me that the elements are the hardest part of a Veela's magic?"

“Well, yes I did say that, but,..."

Harry cut her off. “And didn't you also tell me that until I bond with my mate, the elements would be harder to control because, as you put it, my magic isn't grounded?" He asked, his temper rising.

“Yes, I said that too. But, Harry, I..."

“Then why are you insisting to Sebastian that it would be beneficial for me to learn the elements right now?!" He yelled. There was a small grinding sound as his new fangs unsheathed themselves, sliding down into sharp points.

Sebastian leapt to his feet. He darted over to Harry's side, and placed his hand on Harry's chest, forcing the young man to take a step back. “Harry, rein in your emotions like I taught you," he said.

Harry snarled and tried to push Sebastian away. Sebastian growled and bared his fangs at his son. He increased the pressure on Harry's chest, forcing Harry back further. He reached up with his free hand and caught Harry's chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. “Relax, Harry James. Take a breath and calm down. You don't need this right now. Calm down before you lose control of your instincts," Sebastian hissed.

Almost immediately, Harry sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment, then slowly released it through his teeth. His body relaxed in Sebastian's grip. He blinked a couple of times, before he really seemed to come back to himself. With a small grunt and another small grinding sound, Harry retracted his fangs. He glanced at Sebastian and nodded. Sebastian dropped his hands. With a small glance at the table, Harry noticed the different pairs of eyes all staring at him. “Sorry," he said, looking down. Harry looked up again when small chuckles erupted around the room. He grinned sheepishly. Grinning like a fool, Sebastian put his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him over to his place at the table.

“Well, that's certainly an interesting way to start our Friday morning," Remus said.

“I'm really sorry, Sasha," Harry said as he sat down in his chair. Lily came over to wear he sat, and began pulling a brush through his hair.

“No, don't be Harry. I shouldn't have brought up the subject of you learning to control the elements; you haven't met your mate yet, so you're not really ready to attempt to learn that kind of power. We'll just continue with wandless magic," Sasha answered.

“That's what I've been saying all morning," Sebastian said, resuming his seat between Harry and Sasha. By this time, Lily had pulled Harry's hair back and was securing it at the base of his neck with a small strip of black ribbon. Without a word, she stepped back over to the stove.

“Well, enough of the silly arguing. Let's eat," Remus said. At his words, Lily and Sirius began placing plates of food on the table. Nobody touched their food until both of them had taken their seats.

As everyone tucked into their food, Sebastian glanced first at Lily, then he turned towards Sirius, a puzzled expression on his face. James caught the look. “Something wrong Sebastian?" He asked.

“I've just been wondering why Lily and Sirius are the ones that are usually doing all the cooking and cleaning," he replied.

Remus smiled. “It's in their blood. Lily and Sirius are both submissive. In a Veela partnership, the submissive mate is the one that looks after their families and homes, and that includes making sure that their families are eating," he explained.

“But James is your submissive mate, Remus. Even I haven't figured out why he doesn't help," Sasha said, taking a bite of her waffle.

“Simple. I'm a switch Veela, and my dominant side is more in charge than my submissive side. I don't really feel the urge to look after my family in the matter that Lily and Sirius do," James answered, taking a sip of his tea.

“Also, Sirius is much more submissive than James. With me being a dominant mate to a switch Veela, his submissive mate becomes a second submissive to me. Having two dominant mates makes his submissive urges run strongly through his blood," Remus added.

“I guess that makes sense. Being a dominant Veela myself, I've never really given much thought to the roles of a submissive Veela or even a switch Veela," Sasha said.

Silence fell around the table as everyone continued eating. Suddenly, Lily looked up and turned her attention to Sebastian across the table. “Sebastian?" She asked. The vampire raised his eyes and tilted his head to show he was listening. “I have a couple of questions for you, if you don't mind," she said.

Sebastian swallowed his mouthful of food, then he raised his napkin and wiped the edge of his lips. “What can I help you with, Lily?" He asked her.

“Well, earlier, when Harry's fangs came out, why was there a grinding sound?" She asked. Harry raised his head. He had been wondering the same thing.

“It's because his fangs are still new. His teeth are not naturally made to grow. The grinding sound will continue until the fangs have loosened up enough that they slide down easily," Sebastian explained. He glanced at Harry as he spoke, and Harry nodded.

“My other question; how did you make him obey you when you told him to calm down?"

“Looking into his eyes. Vampires can control anyone when they make eye contact. Once he's more in touch with his vampire side, Harry will be able to control others," Sebastian said, before turning back to his breakfast.

The meal continued, with small conversations here and there around the table. Harry smiled to himself as Remus and Sebastian got into a spirited, but friendly, debate over whether vampires or werewolves were stronger and more powerful. He swallowed down the last bite of food on his plate and washed it down with his last swallow of pumpkin juice. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was going on eleven thirty. “Well, I'm gonna get going," he said, standing up.

Remus pushed back his chair and stood up. He glanced over at Severus. “Sev, are you ready?" He asked the other man.

Severus nodded before he also stood up. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Lily's cheek before he straightened up his robes and followed Harry and Remus towards the door. “I didn't know you two were going to Diagon Alley," Sirius said as he and Lily stood up and began collecting the dirty dishes off the table.

“The other day they asked to accompany me to Diagon Alley to make sure that I can control myself. Severus needs to get some ingredients from the apothecary and Remus is headed to Flourish and Blotts," Harry answered as he swung a light cloak over his shoulders.

“Don't you have enough books, my love?" James asked, looking at Remus.

“One who loves to read can never have enough books," Remus replied.

With that, the three men said their goodbyes and left the kitchen. They went down the hall to the living room. Severus crossed the room straight to the fireplace. He reached up to the pot on the mantle and took a handful of floo powder. He stepped into the hearth and threw the powder down, calling out ´The Leaky Cauldron'. He vanished in a swirl of green flames. Remus copied Severus' moves, and soon he too vanished from sight. Harry swallowed nervously before he stepped up to the fireplace and repeated both of his step-fathers' actions.

As he stumbled out of the fireplace, both Severus and Remus reached out to steady him. “I hate any form of travel that isn't a broom," he grumbled.

“Don't worry Harry. Even I still hate traveling by floo," Remus said, attempting to brush the soot from Harry's clothes. Harry raised his hand and Remus paused what he was doing. With a snap of Harry's fingers, the soot fell away from all three of them, leaving their clothes spotless.

Severus smiled as he looked down at his usual black robes. “Very impressive, Harry. Sasha was right about the spells you've mastered," he said, raising his eyes to his stepson.

Harry shrugged. “Not that I'm not grateful for what she's been teaching me, but why can't I learn from you, Severus? You're a dominant Veela too," Harry said.

“I can't teach you, because your magic far outshines mine. Sure I could show you the same spells that Sasha has been teaching you, but when you would execute them, you probably wouldn't have any control over where the magic went," Severus explained as the three of them left the small room they had arrived in.

The three of them made their way through the bar, Remus nodding his head in the direction of Tom when they passed the barkeeper on their way out the back door. When they reached the wall that marked the secret entrance to Diagon Alley, Remus caught Harry's arm. “Harry? Can I finally ask why you seemed reluctant for Severus and I to accompany you today?" He asked looking down at Harry.

“What do you mean, Remus?" Harry asked, not meeting Remus' gaze.

“He means that it took you about twenty minutes when we talked to you before you were okay with the idea of us being in Diagon Alley with you. Something you want to talk about?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed. “Alright. I wasn't going to say anything, but I know how you two won't let it go, until you're satisfied with my answer. I have arranged to meet my mate today at two thirty this afternoon."

“Why didn't you want us to know?" Remus asked, pulling out his wand and tapping it against the proper brick of the wall.

“Remus, I think it was more along the lines of not wanting to tell his mother," Severus said as the bricks melted away, forming the archway into Diagon Alley. Like always, the street in front of them was bustling with witches and wizards going back and forth between the shops.

“Why should I have told her? I'm still upset with her for lying to me all my life," Harry chimed in, as they stepped through the archway into the bustling crowd.

“So, is the whole scenario of going to see Hermione and the Twins just a lie, or are you really going to tell them about your inheritance?" Severus asked.

“Oh I'm really going to tell them. Hermione will understand my frustration. She knows how it feels to be lied to her entire life."

“That's right. Poor girl didn't even know she was adopted until her own Inheritance last September. What kind of creature is she again?" Remus asked. He glanced in the direction of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, seeing the large crowd that always surrounded the joke shop.

“Water Elf. Mated to the Weasley Twins, because their combined magic is the only thing that can stabilize her when she loses control over her emotions and power," Harry replied, also glancing at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The hideous purple coloring of the building never failed to astound him.

“Interesting. Well I don't know about the two of you, but I need to make a trip to Gringotts before I head to Flourish and Blotts," Remus said.

“I'll come with you, Remus," Severus said. Harry gave them both a hug before turning in the direction of the joke shop.

~~~~~

As Harry pushed open the door to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, the bell tinkled overhead, signaling his arrival. “Welcome to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Name's Lee Jordan, how can I help you?"

Harry glanced over at Lee, slightly pleased that the other man didn't recognize him. Lee, however, hadn't changed much: he still wore his hair in dreadlocks, but they were longer now and he had pulled them back with a small strip of purple ribbon, which matched the dark purple robes he was wearing. Harry smiled, a mischievous thought forming in his mind. “Actually, I'm looking for a miss Hermione Granger. Can you tell me if she's around?" 

“Is she expecting you?" Lee asked.

“Well, no, not really. I thought it would be pleasant to surprise her. She hasn't seen me in a while," Harry said, shrugging lightly as the lie dripped off his tongue. He had, in fact, sent her an owl, informing her about stopping by.

“Well, sorry pal, but if she's not expecting you, I can't honestly tell you if she's here or not. Now, if your not going to buy something, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, Mr..."

“Harry Potter. Do you have to be such a tosser? Lee was a Gryffindor like we were," Hermione's voice floated to them as she came around a shelf full of the Twins' love potions. Harry took a good look at his best friend. Though she still had her trademarked chocolate brown eyes, since her inheritance, her hair was now longer, and fell in gentle waves down her back, instead of the bushy hair he was used to seeing. Harry could just make out the tips of her pointy ears through her hair. She glared at him. “Just because the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, it doesn't mean you have to act like a Slytherin."

Harry burst out laughing. “Ah, come on Hermione, this is a joke shop. I just wanted to have some fun."

Lee looked between the two of them. “Hermione, are you pulling my leg? He looks nothing like Potter," he said, gesturing towards Harry's portrait that hung above the counter.

Harry glanced at his portrait, who was currently trying to smooth out his robes. “Man, I look young there. But then again that portrait was painted three years ago, just after the war ended. What do I have to do to prove that I am who I say I am?" Harry asked turning back to Lee.

Lee thought about that for a moment. “Tell me, what circumstances granted Harry a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, what was his broom, who scored first during that game, who caught the Snitch and how was it caught, and what was the final score?"

“You sure ask a lot of questions. How will you know if I'm telling the truth?"

“I was best friends with the Weasley Twins. They told me everything that Ron ever told them," Lee said, shrugging.

“Alright. What got me on the Quidditch Team happened at my first flying lesson. Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville Longbottom's Remembrall and had taken it up into the air. I followed him and tried to make him give it back; instead he threw it and I chased after it. I caught the Remembrall and just barely avoided crashing head-on into the ground. After McGonagall informed Dumbledore what I did, I was made Seeker, and I was given a Nimbus 2000. That first game was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Gryffindor Chaser Angelina Johnson scored the first goal of the game. I was the Seeker that caught the Snitch, nearly swallowing it after my broom malfunctioned because of Dark Magic. The final score was Gryffindor 170 to Slytherin 60. Oh, and before I forget, you were doing commentary, sitting next to Professor McGonagall and she was constantly yelling at you for your inappropriate comments."

Lee stared at him for a moment, then he turned around and walked away. Hermione began laughing, before she reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. “It's good to see you Harry. You look great."

Harry returned Hermione's embrace. “You look good too. The Twins seem to be doing well with this shop," he said.

The two dropped their arms from around each other. “So, Harry. Your letter said you wanted to tell me something. By the look of you, you've come into a creature inheritance, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. “I was hoping I could talk to you and the Twins, privately," he said.

“Well the boys are in their Lab. Unfortunately, it won't be very private; Ron's with them."

Harry stiffened slightly at the mention of Ron. “Oh well. I guess he can know too," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him for a second, contemplating Harry's response, before she turned away from him. “Oi, Angelina," she called out.

Angelina Johnson stepped up to the railing of the second floor balcony. “Yes, Hermione?" She called down.

“You're in charge of the shop. I'm taking Harry to the Lab because he wants to talk to the Twins," Hermione answered.

“Sure thing boss," Angelina replied, before she disappeared from the balcony.

“How come I'm never left in charge anymore?" Lee asked, coming up to them.

“Because the Twins don't trust you anymore! You should consider yourself lucky that I convinced them to keep you on the payroll!" Hermione snapped. She grabbed Harry's arm and led him through the shop and out the back door. Once in the alley, she glanced around, before reaching up to the torch bracket next to the door and pulling it. Silently, a hidden doorway in the wall of the joke shop opened up, revealing steps that led underneath Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

As they stepped through the doorway, Harry chuckled softly. “I take it that Lee and Angelina don't know that the Lab is beneath the shop?" He asked as the wall swung shut behind them.

Torches flared to life, lining the stairs. “No, and the boys prefer it that way. As I said, they don't trust Lee anymore and with Angelina being engaged to him, they don't want her to know so that Lee doesn't find out."

“Hermione, what did Lee do that turned the Twins against him?" Harry asked as they descended the stairs, deep under the streets of Diagon Alley.

“George caught him trying to sell the blueprints of some of their more popular items to the owner of Zonko's in Hogsmead. I have a question for you now. Whatever happened between you and Ron? We were all best friends through most of our schooling, but I noticed how you stiffened when I mentioned that he was in the Lab."

Harry sighed. “Ron and I kinda fell apart when I refused to go out with him. I think he only wanted to date me because he was jealous that I dated his brother."

“Okay, that just brings up another question. What happened that caused you and Bill to break up? You two looked so happy together during that summer."

“Hermione, Bill and I were happy, but he wasn't looking for something long term. But it's okay; now Bill is happily married to Flur and they are expecting their first child."

The two reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione led the way down the short corridor to the large double doors at the end. Just as Hermione pushed the doors open, there was a chorus of _**Ron, don't**_ , followed by a loud explosion. Harry acted on instinct, grabbing Hermione against his chest and turning his back to the Lab. His wings unfurled from his back, wrapping around him and Hermione just as a wave of fire rolled through the doors from the Lab.

As Harry felt the fire vanish, he spread his wings open and looked down at Hermione. "'Mione, are you alright?" He asked.

“You have wings," she said, completely ignoring Harry's question. She reached up and brushed her fingers against one of his wings.

“Are you two alright? George and I told..."

“Ron not to add..."

“That ingredient because...I mean that the potion..."

“Was already unstable and..."

“We were trying to...Harry you have wings," Fred finished.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the Twins. Fred and George were both staring at the black wings that had burst from his back. Ron was still standing by the now ruined cauldron. “How'd you recognize me?"

“You're the only one that gets away with calling her 'Mione," George answered.

Ron crossed the room. “I'm sorry guys. I thought you wanted me to add that ingredient. Harry, man, you've changed. It's a good change.

“So, how do you have wings" Hermione asked, brushing her fingers over the wing again. Harry shuddered slightly and tucked his wings firmly against his back. She reached out for them again.

“Please don't, Hermione. My wings are sensitive to touch. Now to answer your question, remember upstairs when you mentioned that I just came into a creature inheritance?"

“Yes, I remember that."

“On my birthday, I came into my inheritance...My Dark Veela Inheritance," Harry said, watching the four of them carefully.

“Dark Veela? That is so cool," the Twins said together.

“How are you dark though? Flur said that she met James and Lily before, and said that they are both Light Veelas," Ron said, glancing briefly at Harry.

“Well, why don't the five of us go somewhere and I'll tell you all about it?" Harry suggested.

\-----------

_Twilfitt and Tatting's, 1:15 p.m._

Draco sat in a chair outside the dressing room, tapping his foot impatiently. The ache in his chest had been growing steadily since his family had stepped foot into Diagon Alley. Though he still had over an hour before he met up with his mate, he was growing nervous, as his bond urged him to leave the robe shop and find his mate.

“You okay, Draco?" Came a voice.

Draco looked up and found himself looking at his friend, Theodore Nott. He had forgotten that Nott had come with the Malfoy family to Diagon Alley. “I'm just getting anxious. I'm supposed to meet my mate today at two thirty, but I know he's already somewhere in Diagon Alley. I can feel him," he said, raising his hand and rubbing the heel of his palm against his chest.

Lucius, who was leaning against the wall, felt his Kit's nerves, and raised his head and looked in Draco's direction. “Kit, you know you can't leave my side at the moment. My dominance is the only thing keeping people from being attracted to your allure."

“I understand that, father. But my mate is out there right now. The forming bond that I have is telling me to go to him. I can't just keep sitting here," Draco said, rubbing his hand harder to his chest.

“It isn't safe. You're an unmated submissive Veela and without a dominant nearby, your allure will attract everybody, and some of them won't be easy to get away from. Just stay put until your mother is done with her shopping," Lucius said as he turned back to the dressing room just as the door opened. Narcissa came out, glanced at herself in the mirror, shook her head and disappeared back into the dressing room.

“Well, if he wants to get out of here, I can go with him. I may not be a Veela, but I can still do my best to protect him," Theo said.

“Yes, father, let me leave. I'll be fine with Theo there to protect me. People would be crazy to mess with a Jaguar," Draco said. He had only seen Theo in his animal form once, but he still knew his friend was dangerous when riled.

“Alright, fine. Against my better judgement, I'll allow you to go out and find your mate. Otherwise, I know you're just going to get more agitated," Lucius said.

“Really? I can leave and find him?" Draco asked, jumping to his feet.

“Just be careful, Dragon. I don't want you to be hurt," Lucius said. He stepped forward and pulled Draco into a hug. Draco returned the hug, then stepped away. With Theo by his side, he left the robe shop, following the tugging around his heart.

~~~~~

“Theo, is something wrong?" Draco asked.

They had been walking for nearly twenty minutes, Draco still trying to follow his bond towards his mate, who had seemed to be getting further away. Now his mate seemed closer than before. Draco glanced back to Theo, who had stopped and was glancing in both directions. “It's your allure. I think we're being followed. My cat senses are on high alert right now," Theo answered.

“What do we do?"

“Which way is your bond telling you to go? The sooner we get to your mate, the better," Theo answered, his eyes darting back and forth.

“I need to keep going straight down this road. He's this way," Draco said, indicating the direction he was already facing.

“Let's get moving. Maybe we can get to your mate before something happens," Theo said.

The two of them carefully continued down the street, Nott keeping an eye over his shoulder, trying to figure out who was following them. Suddenly, Theo shoved Draco into an alley between two buildings. He pushed Draco's back against a wall and turned, taking a defensive stance in front of him. A low growling sound emerged from Theo's throat as three men entered the mouth of the alley.

“Leave my friend alone!" Theo snapped.

The men all chuckled as they continued to advance into the alley. Theo let out another growl, before he leapt through the air. There was a loud ripping sound as Theo shredded his skin and burst into a large black Jaguar, landing on four paws. The large cat lunged forward, swiping his paws at the men. The men tried to get around the cat, but Theo was quicker and slammed his head into one man's gut, sending him sprawling on the ground.

With his eyes locked on Theo's fight, Draco began backing down the alley. Suddenly, he backed right into someone. “Everything alright, Draco?" Came a familiar voice in his ear.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. “Blaise. Thank Merlin. I need to get out of here. Those men are attracted by my allure. I need to find my..." Draco cut off his sentence when Blaise's hands slid up his sides.

_´Oh No'_ he thought.

Blaise leaned down and nuzzled Draco's neck, inhaling deeply. Without a word, he began pressing kisses to the column of Draco's throat. “Your skin tastes good Draco," Blaise whispered.

Draco pulled himself away from Blaise's affections. “Blaise, stop. You don't want to do this; you're just being affected by my allure. You've never been attracted to me like that," he said. He made to step around Blaise, but Blaise caught his arm and spun him until his back hit one of the brick walls. Draco tried to move, but Blaise pinned him to the wall and kissed him. Draco jerked his mouth away, bringing his hands up to push Blaise away. Blaise caught his wrists and pinned them to the wall above Draco's head. With a whispered spell, ropes appeared and bound Draco's hands to the wall. Blaise slid his hands down Draco's body and grabbed his hips.

“Blaise, stop. Please," Draco cried. He looked into Blaise's eyes and saw that they were glazed over. Blaise wasn't even trying to fight the power of the allure.

Blaise didn't move away; instead he began placing kisses along Draco's jawline. When Draco moved again, Blaise brought up one of his hands and threaded his fingers into Draco's hair. He tilted Draco's head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Without warning, he bit deeply into Draco's flesh, marking the pale skin. Draco whimpered and renewed his attempt to escape; no one but his mate was supposed to mark his skin. He shut his eyes when he felt Blaise nip and lick at the bite.

Suddenly, a growl, much deeper and far more threatening than what Theo had produced, rippled through the alley and just as suddenly, Draco felt Blaise's weight disappear from against his body. He opened his eyes to find Blaise pinned against the opposite building wall by a man with long black hair, tied back at the base of his neck with a small strip of black ribbon. Draco's heart surged at the sight of the man. “Don't you ever touch him! He's mine!" The man yelled, slamming Blaise harder against the wall.

A sudden surge of strength from Blaise sent Draco's mate sprawling in the dirt. Blaise looked down at the man as leathery like wings unfurled from his shoulders. Scales began to appear on Blaise's skin, overlapping each other like armor. It crashed through Draco's mind that Blaise was either a dragon, or a Fae, two creatures that both had scales. His mate caught the challenge and leapt to his feet, allowing his own wings to spread from his back. Draco's heart raced at the sight, like it did in their very first dream space.

Blaise lunged at the other man and tried to knock him over, but it was clear to Draco that whatever creature Blaise was, he was no match to an enraged Dark Veela; Draco's mate moved with a feline grace and easily sidestepped Blaise's every attack. Suddenly, Blaise managed to get a solid hit to the other man and sent him crashing against the wall. The man slid to the ground and laid there, seemingly unable to move.

Blaise turned back to Draco. “Looks like you're mine now. I've defeated your mate, which means I can claim you for myself," Blaise said, stalking forward. A growling sound emerged from the mouth of the alley and Theo leapt in front of Draco, who glanced over to the other men Theo had been fighting to see them restrained by three Weasleys, with Hermione Granger standing behind them. A loud yelp brought Draco's attention back to what was happening in front of him. The Jaguar laid on the ground, panting heavily as Blaise laughed.

But before Blaise could take another step closer to Draco, he was thrown backwards. Draco's mate let loose another growl and launched himself at the other creature. Blaise raised his wings in an attempt to protect himself, but it was too late; the Dark Veela's claws ripped through the wings like tissue. A clawed hand wrapped around Blaise's throat, lifting him up, and with another growl, Draco's mate pinned him against the wall again.

“I'll kill you for marking my mate! He's mine! And if anyone gets to mark that pale skin, it's me!" He snarled at Blaise.

“Harry, stop," a voice said suddenly and Draco watched in amazement his father's best friend suddenly appeared in the alley, pulling his mate away from Blaise.

Blaise suddenly stiffened like a board and fell flat on his face. Draco glanced the other way to see his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with his wand trained at Blaise's prone from.

His mate growled and tried to break away from Severus' grip. “Harry, stop it. We'll handle the Fae, you go to your mate over there. He needs you," Severus said, gesturing to where Draco was still tied to the wall.

_Harry? Harry Potter?_ Draco thought.

As soon as his mate turned towards him, he saw that it was indeed Harry Potter. Though he wore no glasses and his hair was longer than he had ever seen Harry wear it, his deep emerald green eyes were unmistakable. Harry reached his side in a few strides. He reached up and shredded the ropes with a swipe of his claws. His claws returned to his normal fingers, and then he pulled Draco against his chest, arms and wings wrapping around Draco, hiding the pair from view. Draco buried his face against Harry's shoulder as Harry just held him close.

\-----

{Outside Harry's wings}

Severus watched as Harry's wings closed around the Malfoy heir, then he turned his attention back to the Fae on the ground. With a wave of his hand, thick chains wrapped around Blaise and Remus removed the body bind he had placed on the Fae. He glanced over where the other three men were still being restrained by the Weasleys. “What happened?"

“We're not entirely sure. One minute Harry was telling us about his Inheritance, and the next second, he was running towards this alley," Hermione said.

“Those men and Mr. Zabini must have been attracted to Mr. Malfoy's allure. I guess Draco's his mate; Harry felt his mate was in trouble and followed his instincts," Remus said.

“So it appears. We'll have to contact the Creature Council; even a Fae knows that you don't mark a Veela's mate, even under the influence of the allure. The allure does not compel anyone to leave a Claiming Mark," Severus said. He raised his wand and his Patronus burst from the end of it. The Patronus burst into several small balls of light, and soon, they all disappeared; heading out to everyone that needed to know about what happened.

Within moments, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came running into the alley. Lucius growled at the Fae, who was now sitting at the base of the wall. “Where is he? Where is my Kit?" Lucius asked, eyes darting around.

“Lucius, Draco's fine. He's with his mate. I know you felt your Kit's distress. But Remus and I know who Draco's mate is," Severus said, glancing at Harry's black wings.

“His mate is Harry, right?" Lucius asked. When Severus nodded, Lucius started laughing. “I guess that makes sense. But what doesn't make sense, is why is Harry Dark?"

“I don't think right now is the best time to have that conversation," Lily said as she stepped into the alley. Small pops announced the arrival of James, Sirius, Sebastian, Sasha and even Perri and Vincent. The Veelas converged in the alley before a deep growl caused them all to pause and turn in Harry's direction. His wings had spread out and he had shoved Draco behind his back.

“What is his problem?" Ron asked.

It was Hermione who answered. “Too many dominants near his unclaimed mate. Harry is in full protective mode right now. He's probably not really aware of the fact that his mate is Draco; he just knows his mate needs to be protected."

“She's right. We need to back away from them," Vincent said. He gestured to the others. James, Severus and Lucius all began to back away. Lily however, stepped closer to her son.

“Harry, we're not going to hurt your mate. As members of the Creature Council, Perri and Vincent need to see him."

“My Mate!" Harry snarled, spreading his wings further.

“Yes, your mate. But we're trying to help you both. Something happened to trigger your protective side and we need to know about it," Lily said, inching closer to him. Harry growled at her, and slowly crouched into a defensive position in front of his mate. Lily took a step back.

“Can I say something?" Hermione asked. All eyes turned in her direction. “Now probably isn't the best time to try to get close."

“She's right, again. Don't know why I didn't think of it. Harry's instincts are on high alert. After having to protect his mate, his instincts are probably telling him to take his mate somewhere safe to ensure that his mate is alright," Sasha said.

“Harry," Lily said. He looked at his mother, while still crouching in front of his mate. “Harry, why don't you take your mate home? If you want to make sure he's okay, take him to the one place you know where he will be safe with you," she said to her son.

With a soft growl of approval, Harry straightened up his posture. He turned around, pulled Draco against his chest, and disapparated with a small pop.


	5. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore, Draco and Harry all tell their versions of what happened in the alley. Later, they all attend a trial for Blaise's punishment.

Harry apparated them straight into his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, still growling in the back of his throat. Draco, who stood about a foot shorter than Harry, whimpered and buried his face against Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his mate trembling in his arms and he ceased his growling. He ran a hand up and down Draco's back, trying to ease his fear. It wasn't until he felt a wetness on his neck that he realized that Draco was crying. He raised his hand and gently caught Draco's chin, tipping his head back to look into his eyes. “Talk to me, Little One. Why do you cry?"

“You're mad. You're mad that I'm your mate," Draco wailed, before burying his face against Harry's shoulder again. Harry felt his tears still hitting his neck.

He tilted Draco's head back once again and wiped at his tears. “Oh Little One. I'm not mad that you are my mate, Draco Malfoy. I'm mad that _**HE**_ touched you. No one has that right but me. You're mine, my love. You belong to me and only me."

Draco blinked several times, trying to stop his tears. “You mean, it's okay that I'm your mate?"

“Draco, why would you think that I'm not okay with having you for my mate?"

“Well, let's face it Harry. We weren't exactly friends in school," Draco said. He pulled away from Harry and walked over to the window, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Harry saw the gesture as a sign of Draco's current fear; Harry realized that Draco really was worried that he didn't want him. “Draco, it's true that we weren't friends when we started at Hogwarts. I'm not going to deny that. But you did save my life from the Giant Squid at the beginning of fifth year. Also, with Severus and Remus pairing us up in class, from fourth year on, I think we've developed a better understanding between each other. I have a good feeling that we can make this work," he said.

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind. He leaned down and placed his chin on Draco's shoulder. He gently nuzzled the left side of Draco's neck with his lips, taking care not to give into his desire to sink his teeth into the flesh. When Draco tilted his head, giving Harry more access to his skin, Harry froze when he saw Blaise's bite mark, marring the pale flesh. He raised his fingers and gently touched the skin around the bite. “I will make him pay for this, Little One," he growled softly.

Draco turned around in Harry's embrace and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He pressed his face against Harry's chest. “I know you will, Dominant."

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Harry's wings spread out behind him, blocking them slightly from view as the door opened. “Are you alright son?" Lily's voice asked.

Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw his mother, Perri, and a woman whom he assumed was Draco's mother. He was about to answer when he felt a dominating presence behind the women. A low growl began to rise from his throat and he tightened his arms around Draco. He watched Perri spin around.

“Lucius! I told you not to come up here!" She snapped.

“I want to see my son," came a deep masculine voice.

“That's not an option right now! Draco's mate is in full Veela mode right now. You are a dominant Veela and if you enter this room, Harry would kill you without a thought because you will be too close to his unclaimed mate."

“Perri, you can't stop me from seeing my Kit!" The man's voice yelled. Harry watched as a blonde man began to push his way past the women, despite their efforts to stop him.

He whirled around, wings fanning out to act as a wall between the dominant Veela in the doorway and Draco. Harry's growl got louder and more threatening, causing Lucius Malfoy to pause. Behind Harry came a whimper of fear.

Hearing his Kit's whimper caused something in Lucius to snap. Without thinking, he lunged forward to protect his Kit. He was met halfway across the room and was thrown backwards with incredible strength. He looked up just as he was tackled and a clawed hand wrapped around his neck, talons digging into the pale flesh.

Lucius looked up at the young man that was strangling him with just one hand. Harry's emerald green eyes had darkened and were now a rich forest green. Lucius raised his hands and tried to pull on the clawed hand that was slowly crushing his throat, restricting his air supply. He struggled against Harry's weight, but Harry was straddling his stomach, effectively pinning him down. He couldn't believe that the younger man was trying to kill him. There was a small whimpering sound, and suddenly the hand wrapped around his throat and the young man's weight were gone. Lucius sat up and watched as the black wings wrapped around his son.

Lucius began coughing and blood dribbled down his chin. Perri was livid as she rounded on him. “Are you completely mental? I just told you that Harry could kill you, and what do you do? You lunge at him because you heard your Kit whimper in fear. You're lucky that Draco whimpered again and drew Harry's attention away from you, otherwise, you'd probably be dead."

Lucius glanced over at the black wings. “I'm his father. It's my job to protect him and I wanted to make sure he was alright. He's my only son." He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against his bleeding wounds.

Lily reached out and gently helped him to his feet. “Lucius, I can understand the need to make sure that Draco is alright. But you need to understand that Draco's protection now falls into Harry's hands. Harry will never hurt Draco, nor will he allow anyone else to hurt him. Today was a fluke, because Harry didn't know Draco was his mate until after that other man bit him. Look, I understand that you're worried about Draco, but you never should have come up here. You're a Veela, you should know all of this."

“Maybe none of us should have come up here," Narcissa said, speaking for the first time that day.

“What do you mean dear?" Perri asked

“Well, I know we're all concerned here, but Draco did have a rough afternoon today. The last thing that they both need is more drama. Lucius, love, I know you have the best intentions, but Harry will see you as a threat to his mate, our son. I think they just need some time alone, so why don't we all head downstairs? Let's let them come to us."

The other three looked over at Harry's black wings, before they all turned around and headed downstairs.

~~~~~

_Four hours later_

“Malfoy, will you please stop that pacing. I'm worried you're going to wear a hole in my carpet," Sirius snapped as Lucius made another pass across the living room floor. The room had been expanded, and extra armchairs had been added to accommodate everyone.

Lucius spun around, growling loudly. Sirius' submissive side reacted in fear to the dominant's growl; he flinched at the sound and turned, burying his face against James' neck with a small whimper. James and Remus both growled at the blonde, James wrapping his arm around Sirius protectively and Remus stepping in front of where they sat in one of the armchairs. Lucius' wings spread out at the challenging stance that Remus stood in.

Severus caught Lucius' arm and pulled him away from the snarling werewolf. “Lucius, this isn't the time for your hostility towards people. Just because you're anxious right now, that doesn't give you the right to growl at someone else's submissive; especially when that submissive has two dominants. Relax. The boys will be down whenever Harry decides that he's ready to let Draco be near others," he said.

“And when they come down, follow my lead in regards to how to treat them. None of you have ever had to deal with a Dark Veela, so the dominants will need to do what I do so that Harry doesn't consider us all as threats to his mate," Sasha said from her place near the window.

Remus suddenly cocked his head. “Harry's door just opened and I can hear two sets of footsteps coming down his hallway," he said.

“You can hear that? How? Harry's room is on the third floor," Severus said, sounding impressed.

“The full moon is tomorrow. All of his senses are heightened more than normal," James said, reaching out and placing his hand on Remus' lower back.

“Oh that's right. Since I haven't been making his Wolfsbane potion, I completely forgot," Severus said.

“Alright everyone, the dominants should be on one side of the room. Harry will see us as less of a threat if we're not close to, as he'll say, his Draco," Sasha said. She waved her hand and most of the chairs moved into the corner she was standing in.

Vincent was the first one to join her, quickly followed by Sebastian. Severus gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek before he tugged Lucius into the corner and pushed him into a chair. Remus glanced at Lucius briefly, before he began crossing the room. “James, you'll need to be over here as well. You said yourself that your dominant side is stronger than your submissive side," Sasha said. Without a word, James got up and followed Remus across the room. That left Lily, Sirius, Perri, Narcissa, and Theo scattered around the living room. Perri and Vincent looked at each other, before they both raised their hands. Magic surged between them and a transparent shield rose in front of where the dominants all stood.

Lily waved her wand and the rest of the furniture rearranged itself; the couch that Theo was sitting on slid backwards and two of the three armchairs shifted to be on either side of the couch. Theo grunted as his broken leg slid on the floor. “Sorry Theo," she said. She flicked her wand again and the remaining armchair, the largest one in the room, drifted towards the fireplace, where Harry liked to sit. All the rest of the furniture was now facing that direction. Sirius shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged on the seat of his armchair.

“Lucius, you should be standing when Harry comes in," Sasha said. “It's a respect thing. Don't sit until after he does, and all of you, remember to do what I do. Harry will be more dangerous now that he has his mate to protect. He's actually the most powerful Veela in this house."

Lucius stood up. “Yeah, and I can vouch that he's dangerous; just look at what he did to my neck."

“That was your own fault, and you know it. You didn't listen to Perri and almost got yourself killed because of it," Remus said.

Lucius was about to answer, when the hidden door that led directly off the back stairwell, which was basically a secret exit in times of emergencies, opened. Harry entered the room, his wings slightly spread out behind him, filling the doorway. He glanced towards where the dominants all stood. Everyone watched as Sasha bent, bowing to Harry without taking her eyes off of him. Seeing what she was doing, the other dominants copied her, until they all were bowing to Harry. Harry stared at them for a moment, before he inclined his head in their direction. Harry tucked his wings against his back, revealing Draco behind him, one hand lightly gripping Harry's wing.

Harry stepped into the room and made his way towards the empty armchair in front of the fireplace. Draco followed behind him, keeping his hand on Harry's wing as they walked. Both of them had shed their robes and were just dressed in shirts and trousers. Harry retracted his wings, then sat down on the chair and pulled Draco onto his lap. He rested his hand on Draco's back. Once he was sitting, Sasha and the others sat down. The room was quiet for a few moments, then Draco noticed Theo sitting on the couch next to Narcissa. “Are you alright Theo? Blaise didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" He asked.

“I'm alright Dray. The worst he did to me was he broke my leg," Theo said, gesturing.

“Theodore, don't think I'm not grateful for you protecting Draco, but I do want to know why you weren't affected by his allure. I can't figure it out," Harry said. He reached out and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco turned into the touch, softly purring like a cat.

“My family is a creature race known as Casa. Casas are all different animals, but from the same animal classification. By that, I mean that everybody in my family can become some sort of cat; Jaguar, Lion, Tiger to name a few. In answer to your question, Harry, a Casa isn't affected by a Veela's allure, unless the Veela is the mate of the Casa," Theo said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Harry?" Vincent questioned.

Harry turned his head towards the dominant Veela. “Yes?"

“If you wish to bring Mr. Zabini to trial, and punish him for what he did, Perri and I need to know what exactly happened in that alley. We'll need all three of you to tell us what you experienced today."

“No, Vincent. I want to punish him myself. This matter is too important to let the morons at the Ministry handle it. I would probably be the one who gets punished."

“Oh, did we forget to tell you? Once you came into your Inheritance, the Ministry has no authority over you anymore. By Veela law, you are part of the Nation, and as such, should the Ministry try to prosecute you for protecting your mate, then they will start a war with the Nation, which is the last thing they would want to do. The Veela Nation is the most powerful creature alliance that the Ministry has; they go to war with us, then all of the Creature Alliances will fall apart. No, if we go to trial, you'll deal with the Creature Council, not the Ministry. The only involvement of the Ministry is the use of their courtrooms," Perri said.

“The same goes for the Vampire Nation; you're one of us now, and you'll be treated as such. Just so you're aware, the Creature Council is made up of at least one creature from each nation; Veela, werewolf, vampire, elf; you get the picture," Sebastian said.

“What do you recommend we do then?" Harry asked. He tugged Draco closer until the blonde's head rested on his right shoulder, then he rested his hand on Draco's back once more. He turned his attention from Vincent to Perri.

“I would say to take it to the Council so that Mr. Zabini is properly punished. But to do that, we will need statements from both of you, and Mr. Nott as well, about what happened. We'll also need photographic evidence of any injuries sustained from Mr. Zabini," Perri said.

Draco whined softly and nuzzled closer to Harry's neck. Harry raised his hand and carded it through Draco's hair in a petting motion; back and forth, back and forth. Draco visibly relaxed against Harry and started purring again. Harry pulled away briefly, and Draco whimpered softly in his ear at the loss of contact. Harry looked down at his mate and placed a kiss on his forehead, before turning back to the room at large, and resuming his petting of Draco's hair. “Fine, you can have your statements, but if my Little One doesn't want to speak about what happened, I will not force the issue. Today has been rough on him, seeing as how Zabini was Draco's friend growing up. I know for a fact that he feels betrayed; he told me so upstairs."

“Understandable. Now I would like to start with getting the photographic evidence of any injuries you three sustained," Vincent said. He pulled a shrunken camera from his pocket and it enlarged in his hand. When he stood up, however, Harry growled low in his throat, his arms automatically tightening around Draco's body. Vincent paused for a second, then he held the camera against the shield that he and Perri had created. The camera flew across the room into Perri's hands. Vincent sat back down once the camera left his hand. Harry stopped growling and relaxed his hold.

Perri stood up and moved over by Theo. She began snapping pictures of Theo's broken leg. She had Theo pull up his shirt and took pictures of the few bruises scattered across his torso. When finished, she turned to face Harry and Draco. “Harry, may I approach your mate?" She asked, as she took a step forward.

Draco let out a frightened squeak and burrowed closer to Harry's chest. “I don't think that's a good idea. It's not that I don't trust you, but Draco doesn't know you like I do, and I don't want my Little One more frightened than he already is. I think it's better if you hand the camera to his mother," Harry replied, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's back in a soothing gesture.

Without a word, Narcissa stood up and took the camera. She slowly approached the pair. Harry whispered into Draco's ear, and the blonde turned his head and watched his mother approach. When she reached them, Draco sat up and held out his arms, revealing the rope burns where his wrists had been tied to the wall. Narcissa snapped a few photos of the marks, anger rising inside of her.

Draco glanced up at Harry's face for a second, then he pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing off Blaise's bite mark on his neck. Narcissa snapped a couple photos before she reached out and pulled his collar back up. “It's alright, my little dragon. We'll take care of everything," Narcissa told him. She glanced at Harry. “Did you receive any injuries Harry?" She asked him.

In answer, Harry shifted Draco to his side, and with a single word, he vanished his shirt, revealing the large purplish bruise spreading across the front of his chest. Draco whined at the sight of it. Narcissa raised the camera and quickly snapped a couple photos of it. When she lowered the camera, Draco reached out and gently touched the bruise on Harry's chest. “Oh, Dominant. I didn't know he had hurt you that bad," Draco whispered softly.

“It's alright, Pet. That's all he managed to do, and that's only because I looked at you and he kicked me. I'll be okay," Harry said, pulling Draco back into his arms. Draco whimpered softly and placed his head back on Harry's shoulder.

“Shall we continue? We still need to get your statements," Perri said. She pulled out a roll of parchment and a peacock feather quill from the bag by her feet. “So, you three tell us what happened and I'll write it all down."

Harry shared a look with Theo across the room. Theo nodded, then slowly began to speak about what he witnessed, and how he had done his best to protect Draco. Harry listened, but didn't pay much attention; he was more focused on comforting Draco, who was still gently tracing the bruise on his chest. When Theo finished his version of events, Draco began his tale. He raised his head up so he could be heard clearly, and then he spoke; telling what he had experienced since his family had stepped foot in Diagon Alley. Harry held him closer when he spoke about Blaise. When Draco finished and rested his head back on Harry's shoulder again, Harry added his version of what had happened in the alley. Perri's quill never stopped moving across the parchment.

As Perri wrote down the last of Harry's words, she glanced over the parchment, before using a slight breeze of air to dry the ink. “Well, I think we've got enough to present this to the rest of the Council. We should be able to bring Mr. Zabini to trial rather quickly," she said, rolling up the parchment.

“Harry, you'll need to find someone who can defend you in a trial. Unfortunately, it can't be anyone in this room, because most are related to you in some way, or they're related to Draco in some way. And it can't be Perri, Vincent, or myself because we're all on the Council," Sasha said.

“Whomever you choose to represent you needs to be someone that you can trust near Draco and someone who knows Creature Laws without question," Vincent added.

“How can I find someone like that on such a short notice? Now that I've found my mate, it's hard to know who I can trust around him," Harry said, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's back.

Draco, who was half asleep on Harry's shoulder, raised his head up, blinking slowly. Harry looked down at him questionably. “Dominant, what if we ask your friend Hermione to defend us?"

“What made you think about her, Little One?" Harry asked.

“Well, I remembered how back in school, she was top of the class in everything; only beaten by me in Potions, and only beaten by you in Defense. I mean she was always in the library, studying," Draco said, laying back down on Harry's shoulder. He raised his hand and tried to hide a yawn.

Harry chuckled. “You're right. And, I'm guessing that when she came into her own Inheritance last September, she read anything she could possibly get her hands on about the different creature Inheritances. Alright Pet. I'll send her an owl first thing in the morning. Right now, I think it's about time I put you to bed."

With that, Harry stood up and lifted Draco into his arms bridal style. Draco snuggled closer to Harry's chest as Harry headed to the door. Once they were gone, the shield in front of the dominants fell away. Perri, Vincent, and Sasha made their way towards the fireplace. Severus approached the couch and helped Theo stretch out so he could lay down, instead of trying to get him standing to move him to a bed. Remus offered Narcissa and Lucius one of the guest rooms to stay in for the night, then they all headed in the directions of each individual bedroom.

~~~

When Harry reached his bedroom door, Draco had almost drifted off to sleep; he was fighting to stay awake, but it was a battle he was losing. Harry gently set him down on the edge of the bed, which seemed to wake Draco up slightly. He shook his head and looked up at Harry.

“Are we going to bed, Dominant? I have nothing to sleep in," Draco said, sleepily.

“Yes, Little One, we're going to bed. You can either sleep in your underwear, I can turn your trousers into sleep pants, or you can simply borrow a pair of mine," Harry answered.

That idea woke him up a little bit and he grinned up at Harry sheepishly for a second. He then shyly looked down at Harry's feet. “Can I borrow yours?" He asked quietly.

Harry smiled down at Draco, before he turned towards his bureau. He crossed the room and pulled open the bottom drawer of the bureau, pulling out a pair of jade green sleep pants. He carried the pants over to Draco and laid them on the bed. “I'll leave you for a moment so you can get changed. I left my pants in my bathroom across the hall this morning," Harry said.

With that, Harry left the room and headed into his bathroom. He headed towards the chair where he had left his black sleep pants that morning. He quickly removed his shoes and trousers and pulled the sleep pants over his legs, snapping the waistband when he got them on. After glancing in the mirror, Harry removed the ribbon from his hair. He extinguished the candles in the room with a small flick of his wand, then he headed back to his room.

He paused in the doorway, smiling at the sight in front of him; Draco was curled up under the blanket, his breathing slow and even, the top of a bare shoulder peeking out of the blanket. Harry waved his wand and extinguished the candles, while at the same time, he lit a small fire in the hearth in the corner. Harry silently crossed the room and climbed into bed behind Draco, sliding his wand under his pillow as he did. He let out a soft sigh when Draco rolled towards him and pillowed his head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, then he pressed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

\-------------

_August 27th, 2001, 10:30 a.m._  
_Ministry of Magic, Courtroom_

“I'm so nervous right now, Dominant," Draco whispered to Harry, as they sat in the courtroom, waiting for the Council members to arrive.

“Don't worry Little One. With Hermione on our side, Blaise doesn't have much chance of getting away with attacking you. We'll make sure he suffers," Harry replied, sliding his arm across Draco's shoulders.

He glanced around the room, looking at everyone who had come to witness the trial; Theo's family were all in one corner of the courtroom, as far away from everyone else as they could get. Lucius and Narcissa were seated in the higher rows in the section directly across from the table where Theo, Draco, Harry and Hermione all sat. Severus and Lily sat next to them; Lucius and Severus looking deep in conversation with each other. Harry turned his head and looked over his shoulder where James, Sirius, Remus, and Sebastian sat three rows above them. Fred and George sat about two feet to the left of Hermione, whispering to each other. Scattered around the room were others that Harry didn't know.

He turned back around and looked at the long table in the middle of the floor. The table was half full; with Perri and Vincent on one end of the table and Sasha on the other end. He looked at the faces around the table, but he didn't recognize any of them. Blaise was sitting near the end of the table, silver chains holding him down. Harry let out a sigh, then he turned and looked at Hermione, who was busy studying the photos and the parchment that Perri had given her.

“You do realize that Blaise will try to play the ´I was affected by his allure,' routine, right?" Theo asked in a whisper.

“That won't help him. And with what I know about Fae, saying that will seal his fate," Hermione said, looking up from the parchment in front of her.

“What do you mean by that, 'Mione?" Harry asked her.

Before she could respond, the door of the courtroom opened, and several people walked in; they all wore robes of royal blue and each robe was embroidered in white thread with the Crest of their individual Creature Nation. Harry noticed that one woman wore a large medallion around her neck; the image of the medallion cycled through the different creature crests. Her hair was the color of blood and Harry could see her eyes were a light lavender color. As the Council members took their seats, Harry counted them; the Council was exactly twenty five members, the woman with the blood red hair sitting directly in the middle.

 _´Son, she is Lady Firebird. She is the head of the Council, and next to you and me, she is the most powerful Vampire in the room. She was born with the Dark Gift, and has used it to her advantage through the centuries,'_ Sebastian's voice said in Harry's head.

 _´Sebastian, what makes her so dangerous, and do I need to worry for my Little One?'_ Harry thought back.

_´I have known her for many years; each time she kills, she absorbs the power from her victim. She's also a very powerful Fire Element; she can burn something with a wink of her eye. You won't have to worry about her troubling Draco, Sunny never interferes with someone's submissive. Oh and one last thing; though we are having a private conversation, I can guarantee that she's listening.'_

_´You know me too well, Lord Rayburn. I'll introduce myself properly later. Right now, let's get this trial underway,'_ a female voice said.

Harry glanced at the Council table to find Lady Firebird staring at him. She smiled slightly before she raised her hands and slapped them against the table. Silence fell as she spoke. “I am Lady Sundiya Firebird, Head of the Creature Council. My fellow Lords and Ladies of the Council, we have been gathered today for the trial of the Fae, Blaise Mariano Zabini. The Fae in question is accused of attacking an unmated submissive Veela. Who is here to represent Mr. Zabini?" She asked.

From somewhere behind Harry, he heard the sound of someone getting to their feet and walking down the stone steps. When the person reached the ground floor, he crossed the floor until he stood directly in the middle. “I, Armando Jason Sigimor, a fellow Fae and a long time friend of the Zabini family, am here today to defend Mr. Zabini against this gross injustice," he said. He then walked over by Blaise.

“Mr. Sigimor, why do you say that this is an injustice?" Lady Firebird asked, sitting back against her chair.

“The Veela in question here, has been a friend to young Zabini since they were four years old. To think that Blaise would take advantage of his friend is disturbing, my Lady," Sigimor said.

“Thank you, Mr. Sigimor. Mr. Alvarado, tell me; who is accusing Mr. Zabini of attacking a submissive Veela? I want names and what kind of creature they are," Lady Firebird said, turning to look at him at the end of the table.

“Those accusing Mr. Zabini include the Casa, Theodore Anthony Nott Jr., the Veela, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and the Dark Veela, Harrison James Potter. Mr. Zabini is accused of attacking Mr. Malfoy, who happens to be Mr. Potter's submissive mate," Vincent said.

“And who is here to represent the accusing party during this trial?" Lady Firebird asked, turning back to face the room.

Hermione stood up. “l, Hermione Jean Granger, a Water Elf and a long time friend of Harry Potter, am here today to see Mr. Zabini given the punishment he rightly deserves. It's one thing for a witch or wizard to attack a Veela because of their allure, but it is something else when another creature attacks," she said, sitting back down.

“Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, before we begin, is there anything the Council wishes to know?" Lady Firebird asked, turning left, then right to the other members.

“There is one thing that I would like to know; how is young Mr. Potter a Dark Veela? Aren't James Potter and Lily Evans Snape Light Veelas?" Asked the man sitting to her left.

“Lady Firebird, I must speak on this matter," Sebastian said, rising to his feet.

“Ah, Lord Rayburn. It isn't often you grace us with your presence. Please, enlighten us," Lady Firebird said, looking at him with her lavender eyes.

“Young Harry isn't biologically James Potter's kid, he's mine. That's how he's a Dark Veela. Now can we get back to the case on hand?" Sebastian asked, his voice ringing with authority.

“Very well, Lord Rayburn. Draco Malfoy, please stand," Lady Firebird said.

Harry pulled his arm away from Draco's shoulders as Draco stood up. He made his way to the center of room. He glanced towards Blaise, and Harry watched as Draco stiffened his spine and faced the Council. The back of his shirt twitched as his wings rippled beneath the surface of his skin.

“Please state your name and your inheritance for the Council," Lady Firebird said.

“My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I'm a Light Veela, born to Light Veela, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his mate, Narcissa Charmaine Malfoy, n'ee Black," Draco responded.

“Now, we have a written statement from you, Mr. Potter, and Mr.Nott. but can you tell us what happened on the afternoon of August 24th?" Lady Firebird asked.

Without hesitation, Draco started speaking, telling the Council how he had arranged to meet up with Harry, then he told exactly what happened from the time his family had stepped foot in Diagon Alley. He spoke about how he had felt his bond tugging at him to leave his father's presence in order to find Harry, and how he had practically begged to do so. When he got to the part about what happened in the alley, he choked on his words, and whimpered as he turned away from the Council. Following his instincts, Harry was out of his seat in seconds, wrapping Draco in his wings. There was a collective gasp from the Council members when the black wings unfurled from Harry's back. Whispering broke out up and down the table.

_“Do you see how dark his wings are?"_

_“They're completely black, and they're silky looking."_

_“I think his wings are blacker than Sasha's."_

“Silence!" Lady Firebird barked, bringing her hand down on the table. The silence was instant.

“Lords and Ladies, please, this is clearly a case of the Veela's allure. It's obvious that Mr. Zabini was affected by Mr. Malfoy's allure. He couldn't control himself," Armando said, sounding as though that settled things.

At the smug tone, Harry spread his wings, shoving Draco behind him as he began to growl at the Fae. He took a step towards where Armando stood near Blaise, but Draco reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry paused in his tracks, but kept up his growling.

“Lord Rayburn, control your offspring," said the man to the left of Lady Firebird.

“Not possible, Lord Kerrigan. The only one who can stop him is young Mr. Malfoy. Harry's reacting on instincts; Mr. Sigimor basically said that it's Draco's fault that he got attacked, at least that's probably what's going through Harry's head," Sebastian said.

Harry growled low in his throat, but allowed Draco to lead him back to the table. He sat down and pulled Draco onto his lap. He nuzzled Draco's neck, before looking up like nothing had happened, though he left his wings out, merely tucking them against his body. Hermione stood up quite suddenly.

“Mr. Sigimor, I didn't want to do this, but you're not leaving me much choice. Lords and Ladies of the Council, there is no way that Blaise Zabini was affected by Draco's allure," she said vehemently.

“Explain, Miss Granger," Lord Kerrigan said.

Hermione held up a large, leather bound book. “This book is called, **Becoming Whole; A Creature's Guide** and it lists all the different creature Inheritances. I'd like to read aloud a passage from the section on Veelas, if I may," she said.

Lady Firebird turned towards Lord Kerrigan and the pair began whispering rapidly in a strange language. Harry sighed when he realized that they were speaking Ancient Vampire, a language that Sebastian had insisted on teaching him. He adjusted Draco to a more comfortable position on his lap, just as Lady Firebird turned back to face Hermione.

“Proceed, Miss Granger. Lord Kerrigan and I are curious," she said.

Hermione opened the book to where a red bookmark waited. She skimmed her finger down the page until she found what she was looking for. She then took a breath, before reading, _“While a Veela's allure is used to attract potential mates, Veelas must be careful about using the allure near other creatures; the allure is stronger with another creature..."_

“See? Clearly Mr. Zabini was affected by Mr. Malfoy's allure. I believe we're just wasting time," Armando interrupted.

Hermione rounded on him with a growl and with a wave of her hand, he was doused in water. “I wasn't done, Mr. Sigimor! And remember, it would be in your best interest to not upset a Water Elf! We're protective of our families and Harry has been my brother in all but blood for years!" She snapped at him.

A rain cloud appeared over his head and it began pouring rain, soaking him and Blaise in seconds. Lady Firebird opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Fred and George were by Hermione's sides, and both of them reached out and placed a hand on her shoulders. The effect was instant; Hermione calmed down and the rain cloud disappeared. After a moment's hesitation, Hermione held out her hands and summoned the water to her, leaving Blaise and Armando completely dry.

“Please continue, Miss Granger," Lord Kerrigan said as though nothing had happened. A small smile was playing on his lips.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, as George bent down and picked up the book from where Hermione had dropped it. He casually flicked through the pages, before handing it back to her. “You've got this, love. Come on Forge, let's take our seats," he said calmly.

“No, Gred. She needs us," Fred snickered as he spoke.

“Both of you sit down before I decide to drown you," Hermione said. The Twins burst out laughing before they each kissed her cheeks and returned to their seats. Several council members snickered. Hermione took another breath before she continued. _“Though the allure is stronger with other creatures, two races of creatures are immune to the call of the allure; the Casa, and the Fae. Casas are only affected by a Veela's allure if they are the dominant mate to a submissive Veela. In the case of the Faes, a Fae will be attracted to the allure, only if they are the submissive mate to a dominant or switch Veela,"_ she finished, closing the book and putting it on the table.

Lady Firebird turned her head and looked at a man who sat near Sasha. “Lord Drummle, tell me; is it true that a Fae is immune to a Veela's allure?" She asked.

The man in question slowly turned his head and looked over at Blaise and Armando. “Yes, Lady Firebird. We Faes are immune to the allure of a Veela. In fact, my son was the first Fae that I had ever seen be affected by a Veela's allure; he's a submissive to a dominant Veela," he said.

“Manuel, your supposed to be on our side," Armando said, looking at the Council member in horror.

“Why? You think just because I'm a Fae, that I'm going to side with you when you're clearly in the wrong? Or did you think that just because you tried to bribe me this morning that I would go along with what you wanted me to?" Lord Drummle replied. He pulled a money pouch from his pocket and tossed it towards Armando. “You can keep your money. You're a disgrace to our Nation, trying to bribe your way to the goal you want."

Lady Firebird looked livid as she turned to address Blaise directly for the first time. “Mr. Zabini, were you aware, before today, that you are not affected by a Veela's allure?" She asked him.

Blaise hung his head. “Yes, Lady Firebird. I've known since I came into my inheritance in February that I'm not affected by the allure of a Veela."

“Then why did you and Mr. Sigimor claim that you were affected by the allure of Mr. Malfoy? Why did you even attack him in that alley?" Lord Kerrigan asked harshly.

“I've always wanted to be with Draco, but I also knew, that with his Veela Inheritance, there wouldn't be much chance of us being together. He didn't even date much in school, no matter how much he was asked out. I figured that if I claimed to be affected by his allure, I could have him at least once before he found his mate," Blaise answered.

“You mean, you would have raped him just because you wanted to be with him, then you would have made him believe it was all his fault because of his allure? Did you even realize that if a submissive Veela is forced into sex with someone besides their dominant mate, it makes them unable to have children with their dominant?" Perri asked, leaping to her feet.

“Yes, I knew that," Blaise admitted after a brief hesitation.

Hearing Blaise's admission, Harry snarled out a stream of curse words. He rose to his feet and placed Draco on his seat. He turned and launched himself across the room towards Blaise. Before he reached the Fae, he was tackled heavily onto the ground. Strong hands caught his arms and twisted them behind his back. “No, Harry. Despite what he's done, it's not worth it for you to kill yourself on those silver chains," Sebastian hissed in Harry's ear.

Sebastian hauled Harry to his feet and dragged him back to the table. He forced Harry onto the empty chair, and before Harry could rise up again, Draco climbed into his lap, whining softly. He nuzzled Harry's neck, then softly began licking the spot of skin beneath Harry's ear. Harry felt his anger start to melt away at the touch of Draco's tongue.

“Well, I think we've heard enough," Lady Firebird said. All eyes turned towards her. “Council members, it is time to vote. Who thinks that Mr. Zabini should be released from custody? Please raise your hands." She looked up and down the table, but not one single hand was raised.

“Who thinks Mr. Zabini should be punished for knowingly attacking a submissive Veela?" Lord Kerrigan asked. At the Council table, twenty five hands were raised into the air.

“Mr. Alvarado, you're a dominant Veela with a submissive in the position of not being able to have children because of being attacked. What would you suggest as the punishment of Mr. Zabini?" Lady Firebird asked.

Vincent looked at Perri for a moment, then turned to face Blaise. “Normally, I would vote for the maximum sentence of life in the Veela prison, Drumwich, but I know that Harry would be mad if Blaise wasn't killed by his own hands. So I would suggest we just let Harry kill him right now. For Mr. Sigimor, for lying to the Council, and trying to bribe a Council member, I'd say four months in Drumwich."

“Does anyone object?" Lady Firebird asked.

When no objections were voiced by the Council, Lady Firebird smiled a sinister looking smile. “Armando Jason Sigimor, for lying to the Creature Council and for trying to bribe a Council member, you are hereby sentenced to four months in the Veela prison, Drumwich, the center of our Nation's capital, Merricombe. Should the Veelas imprisoned there decide to kill you, so be it. So I have said it, so Mote It Be," she said. There was a flash of blue light and Armando was gone.

“Blaise Mariano Zabini, for knowingly attacking a submissive Veela, for attempting to rape said Veela, and then trying to claim that you were under the Veela's allure, you are hereby sentenced to immediate death at the hands of the submissive's dominant mate. So I have said it, so Mote It Be," Lady Firebird said. A flash of red light surrounded Blaise for a moment, and when it was gone, Blaise was completely free of the silver chains and he was standing inside a circle of red light. Blaise turned and tried to run, but he was thrown backwards by the circle of light.

“That circle will only fall when you do, Mr. Zabini," Lady Firebird said.

Harry stood up and turned, placing Draco on his vacant chair. “Draco, you are not to move from that spot until I come back to you. Am I clear?" Harry asked.

Draco bobbed his head. “Yes Dominant, I understand," he said.

Harry waved his hand and a pair of earplugs appeared in his hand. He handed the earplugs to Draco. “You are to wear these and keep your eyes closed until after I deal with Blaise. I don't want you to see me being violent."

Draco nodded and quickly complied with Harry's demands. When he was satisfied that Draco was doing as told, Harry straightened up and turned around. When his eyes landed on Blaise, a deep snarl rose from Harry's throat. He retracted his wings, but allowed his fingers to curl into claws topped with his razor sharp talons. His fangs slid down easily and he launched himself across the room. He tackled Blaise and sank his fangs into the Fae's neck.

Blaise struggled, then brought up his knee and caught Harry in the stomach. Harry fell backwards, his fangs tearing along Blaise's neck. Blaise cried out, but forced himself to his feet. He spread his wings, which were still tattered from the other day. He thrust his wings towards Harry, who easily rolled away. Harry rose up behind Blaise and wrapped his hands around Blaise neck.

“Maybe this will teach people not to mess with MY MATE!" He yelled, then with a twist of his wrists, he snapped Blaise's neck. The Fae dropped to the ground, dead. Harry picked up the body and sank his fangs into the flesh, quickly draining the body of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Real life caught up with me and I've been working more. Then when I was writing, I just had so much too say.


	6. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after the trial, Sebastian has brought in a few vampires from his coven to help train Harry in physical combat. And the residents of Grimmauld Place get some unexpected visitors. And of course, Harry's life just gets a little more complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: From this point onward, the story has been role-played by myself and my sister in arms, LadyZabini. We've created our characters a certain way because we wanted them to behave a certain way.
> 
> For any Nay-Sayers (or those that point out my characters are too Dominating or Submissive, or not acting right) please read the tags. For it clearly says...Alternate Universe, which means anything goes. 
> 
> Thank you

“Very good, Harry," Sebastian said, as Harry threw another vampire to the ground. Sebastian glanced in the corner of the room where Draco stood behind a protective shield, calmly watching the scene in front of him.

Before Harry could respond, the vampire he had just thrown down rose up from the floor, bared his fangs at Harry, and hissed in his throat. Harry launched himself at the other man, and the fight began again. The other man swung his first towards Harry's face; Harry blocked it easily with one arm and swung his other arm forward, catching the other vampire in the stomach. Before the man could recover, Harry caught his arm, twisting it up behind his back, then placed his fangs against the other's throat, scraping lightly. The other man froze, breathing heavily.

“Alright Harry, that's enough. Let's give the boys a break for a bit," Sebastian said. Harry released the other vampire, and in seconds, he was across the room. The shield fell away from Draco as Harry pulled him into his arms.

“I will say this, My Lord. Your son is quite a natural."

Sebastian turned towards the voice. “Thank you, Jeremiah. I must say, he took you down fairly easily, and you're one of the best fighters in my coven. Although, your fight with my son did last at least fifteen minutes."

Jeremiah Voss grinned, and Sebastian noticed that one of his fangs was broken slightly. He glanced at the other two vampires in the room; Jericho Sommerland sat nursing a bloodied nose and a clearly broken wrist, while Vander Roswell was picking himself back up off the floor, his neck baring slight red marks from Harry's fangs.

“My Lord, does Harry know about...?" Jeremiah cut himself off, glancing over towards Harry and Draco.

“About taking over the coven one day? He knows; that's actually why I wanted him to train in combat," Sebastian answered.

 _´That's not what I was referring to, Your Majesty. I was referring to the Princesses'_ Jeremiah said silently.

Sebastian sighed heavily. _´No, he doesn't know about his sisters. I haven't had a chance to tell him. There's just been so much going on in his life right now. He and Draco are just starting out together and they have already faced something trying to tear them apart. He doesn't even know that I'm not just a vampire Lord, but I'm also the King of the Vampire Nation.'_ Sebastian answered.

 _´Anastasia isn't going to like this, Sire. She's wanted to rule for a while,'_ Jeremiah said.

 _´I'll deal with my daughter when the time comes,'_ Sebastian answered silently, before he spoke out loud, “Alright everyone, let's head upstairs and see if lunch is ready."

“Father, I swear you only stay here for the food," Harry called out.

“It's not my fault that your stepfather is a good cook. I swear Sirius should take a job in a Muggle cafe or something," Sebastian replied.

Harry grinned, then grabbed Draco's hand and began leading the blonde up the stairs. Sebastian and the others followed behind, Jeremiah and Vander talking quietly amongst themselves. Sebastian watched as Harry paused briefly and knocked on the door to Severus' lab. The young men continued up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, stood a very irritated looking Sirius. “Sebastian, how many vampires did you give my floo address to?" He asked.

“Only the ones that are standing right here. Why?" Sebastian asked. He scented the air and his eyes widened slightly at the four familiar scents he caught.

“If it's true that you only gave them the floo address, then would you care to explain how four other vampires have appeared, looking for you?" Sirius demanded.

“I'll have to see them to know who they are, although I have a pretty good idea already."

Sirius grumbled under his breath, but turned on his heel and stormed down the hall towards the living room. The others glanced at each other before following Sirius. Upon entering the living room, Sebastian paused at the sight of the four women that stood around the room. Each one had long black hair. One wore a golden tiara on her head. “What are you doing here?" He asked.

The one with the tiara threw back her head and laughed. “Oh Sebastian, that question is rich coming from you. What are we doing here? What are you doing here? We haven't heard from you since you came here," she said.

“Scarlet, I told you that I had to help my son and that I would be home when possible. Harry just came into his inheritance recently," Sebastian said. He glanced over at Harry, who was as rigid as a board, standing between Draco and the vampires in the room.

“So you think you can ignore us all? Forget about us? What makes him so special?" One of them shrieked out. She turned to glare at Harry, before turning back to Sebastian.

“Be careful Anastasia. Harry is different from you. He's a half Veela, and right now he's seeing all of you as threats to his mate," Sebastian warned.

“Half Veela? Yeah right. You have responsibilities to attend to Sebastian," Scarlet said.

“Harry is my responsibility. This is the first time I've been able to be a part of his life. He needs me around," Sebastian replied.

The one called Anastasia turned to Harry again. “Oh sure, he needs you. I don't care if he's older than me, there's no way I'm going to let a queer like him take over what is rightfully mine," she said. A deep growl was heard, then Anastasia was pinned to the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat. She looked up into a pair of blazing green eyes. She struggled to break free.

“Struggling will not do you any good Anastasia. You may be a full-blooded vampire, but your brother has only just come into his inheritance. He's like a freshly turned vampire; he's very strong. You are in your current position because you insulted him, and by insulting him, you also insulted his mate," Sebastian said calmly. Harry growled and lifted Anastasia higher against the wall.

“Dominant, please. Please let her go," Draco said. There was no mistaking the fear in his voice.

Harry tightened his grip for a moment, then he released her. He glanced around the room and noticed how the rest of his family were all staring at him, then he spotted the look on Draco's face. He was instantly by Draco's side and he pulled his mate into his arms. “I'm sorry my Love. I know you don't like to see me that way. I'm sorry to frighten you," he whispered into Draco's ear. Draco trembled in Harry's arms and buried his face against Harry's chest. Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's back, his black wings emerging from his back and wrapping around his smaller mate. He heard the gasps from the vampires behind him, but he ignored them.

“Told you," Sebastian said as Anastasia picked herself up from the ground.

“Sebastian, I think you have some explaining to do. Who are these people?" Remus asked, eyeing the four unknown vampires. He stood in front of both of his mates, his body tense.

Scarlet looked at Sebastian with surprise. “Sebastian, please tell me that you told everyone here the truth," she said.

“No, I haven't said anything. I haven't had a chance," Sebastian replied.

“Now would be a good time. Starting with why you said ´her brother' is very strong," Severus said.

Harry whirled around and glared at the four unknown vampires, his wings fanning out behind him, shielding Draco from view. “I don't want you in MY territory! Threaten me or my mate and I won't hesitate to Kill you! Am I in any way unclear?" He asked sharply. He could still feel Draco trembling behind him.

“You better answer him. I'll make the proper introductions after you have answered him," Sebastian said.

Harry growled, then he used his wings to bring Draco in front of him. He pulled Draco close to his chest and curled his lip, flashing his fangs. The four vampires all looked at each other, then Scarlet stepped forward and bowed her head. “We understand," she said.

“You had better. Father, why the Hell are they here in the first place, and why are they here uninvited?" Harry asked.

Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I honestly don't know why they are here uninvited. But I guess I should introduce them. This is my wife Scarlet and our daughters Anastasia, Jasmine, and Juniper," he said.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. “I have other family and you didn't tell me earlier? Why?"

“I haven't had a chance. There's been too much going on since you and Draco found each other. I actually was planning to tell you tonight as a matter of fact," Sebastian replied.

Harry growled low in his throat. “You've had ample time to tell me, you just didn't want to! Like the rest of my family, you just wanted to keep me in the dark," he snapped. He wrapped his arms more securely around Draco and apparated to the roof.

Draco glanced around, unfazed to see where they were. “You must like it up here Dominant."

“Yes Baby, I do. It helps me relax in situations like this. But I think kissing you might help more," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes shining with love for his Dominant. “I think it would help you relax too, Dominant," he replied with a shy smile.

Harry caressed Draco's cheek and brushed his hair behind his ear. “May I kiss you, my Angel?"

“Yes Dominant," Draco replied.

Harry leaned his head down, then spotted the way his mate was shaking. “Why are you shaking my Angel?" He asked gently.

“I was thinking about what happened inside. I don't like it when you turn violent Dominant," Draco replied quietly.

“Oh my Angel. I will never be violent towards you. A Veela cannot hurt its mate ever," Harry told him.

“I know you can't hurt me Dominant. Remember, I grew up knowing about my Veela heritage. A Veela cannot hurt its mate, nor can they physically harm their bearer or mother," Draco said.

Harry tipped Draco's head back, then leaned down and took Draco's lips in a gentle yet dominating kiss. He snaked his other arm around Draco's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Draco groaned against Harry's lips and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling himself closer to his Dominant. Harry broke the kiss and began kissing up Draco's jaw. “I can't wait until I can make you mine, wholly and fully," he whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco shivered as Harry's breath blew across his ear. “I know Dominant, but we have to wait until my first heat, which could be around Christmas," he said.

Harry let out a frustrated groan. “That's so far away," he whined.

“I know Dominant," Draco told him.

“This is so unfair," Harry said.

“Life never is fair Harry," came Severus' voice. Harry stiffened at the words.

Draco, not realizing that they had been interrupted, played with the hair on the nape of Harry's neck. “Dominant, when has anything in your life been fair?" He asked Harry.

Harry gave his mate a soft smile, before he gently unwound Draco's arms from around his neck and carefully shoved Draco behind him. He then faced his step-father, a deep growl rising from his throat. Draco, finally noticing that they weren't alone, buried his face against Harry's back. Severus held up his hands to show that he ment no harm. Harry growled again as he glared at Sev. “What the fuck are you doing up here?"

“I came to check on you, Harry," Severus answered.

“You are interrupting. You have seen us, now go away Severus," Harry told him.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you never change," he said and disapparated with a crack.

Harry let a breath slide through his teeth, then he turned around to face Draco. He reached out and caressed Draco's cheek, causing Draco to look up. “Angel, are you okay?"

“I'm fine Dominant. I just don't like when someone sneaks up on us like that," Draco answered, leaning into Harry's touch.

“Neither do I, Angel. I do believe that we were in the middle over something. But first, do you think that your parents would mind us staying with them?" Harry asked gently.

“Mother won't mind Dominant, but I don't think Father has completely gotten over you trying to kill him," Draco replied.

“Hey, that was instinctual. He can't fault me for protecting you and following my instincts," Harry said.

“That's true. After all, Perri tried to stop him," Draco said.

“Yeah she did. Your father entered my territory and tried to come between you and me. No self-respecting Dominant should ever try to come between another Dominant and his unmated Submissive. Tell me, my Angel, how would you react in that same situation, were you the Dominant?" Harry asked him.

“I would have done the same thing, Dominant. In that letter I got from Mother yesterday, she said the wounds on his neck haven't healed completely yet," Draco answered.

“He is going to hate it, but I may have to lick them," Harry said thoughtfully.

“Is that wise Dominant? I mean, you are half vampire," Draco said.

“That is the point; because I made them. The claws and talons I get when I transform come from the vampire side. I've been told that wounds like that sometimes need the healing properties of the vampire's saliva."

“That makes sense Dominant," Draco said.

Harry pulled his mate closer and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. “Would you send a Patronus to your mother, letting her know that we are coming?" He asked.

“Yes Dominant I will," Draco replied.

Harry smiled as Draco drew his wand and turned away slightly. “Tilly," he called softly, so he wouldn't startle his mate. A small female house elf silently appeared next to where Harry and Draco stood. Her dark hair was hanging down her back in a single braid and she looked up at Harry with pale blue eyes. Her uniform was embroidered with the Potter Family crest, but she answered to no one but Harry. “Hello Tilly," Harry said.

“Hello Master. How can Tilly be of service to Master?" The little elf asked.

“I need you to pack all my things from my bedroom and bathroom. You are not to be seen nor heard," Harry told her.

“Master leaving Grimmauld Place?" Tilly asked.

“Yes, Sweets, but Tilly can come and help Draco and I," Harry said.

“Tilly likes to help Master and Master's mate."

“Draco, Honey, did you send your Patronus?" Harry asked.

“I did Dominant. I'm waiting for her response," Draco answered.

Just as Draco finished speaking, a dove Patronus flew up to him and Narcissa's voice floated out of it. “We would be glad to Dragon," she said, before the Patronus faded away.

Draco smiled at Harry. “That makes me happy to hear Dominant," he said.

“Tilly, you have your orders," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Yes Master," she answered. She gave Harry a bow, then popped away.

“Draco, Honey, I'm so sorry about my family," Harry said, brushing a lock of Draco's hair back from his cheek.

“Well, you can't pick your family Dominant," Draco replied.

“I know that, it's just them keeping me in the dark this whole time. I hate it."

“The only one that seems to understand your frustration is Remus, Dominant," Draco commented.

“Maybe, but I think that I just need to get away from the whole lot of them," Harry told him.

“Dominant, don't you still need training for your vampire side?" Draco questioned.

“Do you really think that I would listen to any of them after this?" Harry asked in return.

“Probably not," Draco answered.

“Would you?"

“No Dominant," Draco said.

“Exactly. So, we're going to hide at Malfoy Manor until we can figure out what we want to do and just where we want to go," Harry said. He caressed Draco's cheek again.

“With all of his contacts, maybe Father knows someone who can help you Dominant," Draco said thoughtfully.

“I'm not so worried about the training right now, for we need to figure out what we want to do first and where to go," Harry said.

“I understand Dominant," Draco replied.

“Where is my little Tilly?" Harry asked, his voice raised slightly.

Tilly popped up next to Harry almost instantly. “Everything is ready Master," she told him.

“Tilly, meet us at Malfoy Manor," Harry told her.

“Yes Master." Tilly bows and pops away.

“Draco, Sweetheart, you'll have to apparate us to the Manor, as I have never been there," Harry said, looking down at Draco.

“Okay Dominant, but I can't apparate us directly into the Manor, for you have to be keyed into the wards first," Draco replied.

“Alright Sweetheart."

“Are you ready Dominant?" Draco asked.

“Yes Sweetheart."

Draco stepped closer into Harry's embrace, and Harry wrapped his arms more securely around his little mate. Draco turned and apparated them in front of an elegant looking Manor, the wrought-iron gates barring the same crest as the ring on Draco's hand. Harry immediately turned, putting Draco behind him as he sees Sebastian walking towards him. “What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" He snarled out.

“You still need training so you don't accidentally hurt someone," Sebastian said calmly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. “Do you really think I'm going to take training from a man who keeps secrets from supposedly his own child? You have no rights to me or anything about me."

“Look Harry, I honestly didn't mean to upset you by lying. But in the past two weeks that you have been with Draco, what with the trial and all, it wasn't the right time to tell you about your half-sisters," Sebastian said half-heartedly.

Harry felt Draco cuddle against his back, hiding his face between Harry's shoulder blades. “Sebastian, I want nothing to do with you or anyone else related to you," he said, fighting back his rising temper.

“Look, Harry, if you would just..." Sebastian started to say, but Draco had had enough.

Draco raised his head from Harry's back and glared at the vampire. “Can't you just shut up? You're upsetting my Dominant. I don't care if he's supposed to take over your coven or even the Vampire Nation. Dominant has said he wants nothing to do with you."

“Draco, you make a good point. I want nothing to do with it. I refuse to rule your coven Sebastian," Harry told him.

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the gates opened and there stood Narcissa Malfoy. Her blonde hair was twisted over her shoulder in a loose braid and she surveyed the scene in front of her with her blue eyes. Harry smiled when he saw her. “Lady Malfoy, it is an honor and privilege to see you again. Lady Narcissa Selene Malfoy née Black, Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, the Youngest Jewel of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and cousin to Lord Sirius Orion Black, may I introduce to you His Royal Majesty, King Sebastian Daniel Rayburn, King of the Throne of The Vampire Nation, Prince and leader of the Shadow Hawk Coven, and supposedly my idiot father."

Narcissa smiled at Harry's words. “I thank you for the formal introduction Harry, but I already know Sebastian. And Sebastian knows that he isn't welcome at Malfoy Manor," she said.

“Really? I would like to know more about that, if you don't mind. But shall we take this conversation inside where he is not?" Harry asked.

“Please come in Harry," Narcissa told him.

“Draco, Sweetheart, please step back over by your mother," Harry said.

“Yes Dominant," Draco replied. He stepped over to Narcissa's side and she wrapped him in a hug.

Harry turned back to Sebastian and growled long and low in his throat. He stopped his growling abruptly and looked Sebastian straight in the eye. “Sebastian, go back to your stupid life and live it without me. For all intents and purposes, James Potter is my Father, and has always been my Father. Bye-bye," Harry said as he backed towards Narcissa and Draco.

Before Sebastian could answer, the wrought-iron gates swung shut with a loud bang. Sebastian stared at them for a moment, then disappeared. “Good riddance," Harry said. He turned towards Narcissa and bowed to her. “Lady Malfoy, I ask sanctuary in House Malfoy, until such time as I can find a suitable placement for Draco and I."

“As Lady of the House of Malfoy, I grant sanctuary to you and Draco for as long as yo need it," Narcissa replied.

“I, Harrison James Potter, thank you, my Lady."

“Shall we go inside?" Narcissa asked him. She released Draco from her embrace.

Harry reached out and scooped Draco up, causing the blonde to squeal. Harry settled Draco on his hip and Draco cuddled against him. “Please lead the way, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled at the way Draco cuddled into Harry, then she turned around and led the boys into the Manor. She led them across the entryway and through a door into an elegant sitting room. Lucius was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace, his face hidden behind the Daily Prophet. Harry tensed slightly at entering the presence of another Dominant Veela. He set Draco down, and gently pushed his little mate behind his back.

Lucius looked up over the top of his paper. “There's no need for that. I'm not going to repeat my actions from before," he said.

“That may be Lord Malfoy, but do you really think I would be lax in the protection of my submissive in the presence of an unknown Dominant to me, irregardless of any familial attachment of said submissive to said Dominant? I really hope you don't think I am that stupid," Harry replied.

Lucius lowered the paper completely, revealing the still healing scratches from Harry's claws on his neck. “No, I don't think you are stupid. In fact, you're more in tune with your Veela side than I was when I first came into my inheritance."

“Well, Lord Malfoy, I've had a very good teacher for the Veela side of myself," Harry told him.

“Yes, I've heard Sasha is a good teacher. Severus told me what she's been teaching you when we were at that trial," Lucius commented.

“Oh yes, the other annoying step-parent, no offense to either of you," Harry said.

The corner of Lucius' mouth twitched. “Oh, you find Severus annoying?" He asked.

“As a parent, yes, exceedingly," Harry replied.

“Honestly, Sev knows nothing about raising children. I bet Lily is taking contraceptive potions and that's why they haven't had children of their own," Lucius remarked.

Harry's eyes narrowed. “I warn you, be very respectful of my mother. Despite her lying to me my whole life, she is still my mother, and I won't tolerate any bad mouthing of her person," he told Lucius.

“I apologize for my comment Harry," Lucius said.

Narcissa stepped forward. “Harry, forgive me, but would you or Draco like something to drink, tea, coffee, lemonade?" She asked.

“Draco, would you like something to drink?" Harry asked, looking at Draco over his shoulder.

“I would like some lemonade Dominant," Draco replied.

“Alright Sweetheart. Lemonade would be great Lady Malfoy," Harry said, turning back to her.

“Harry, we're family now. Please call me Cissy. Misty?" She called out.

A small house elf popped into the room, wearing a green and silver dress with the Black Family Crest on her sash. “Mistress calls Misty?" She asked.

“Yes Misty. Can you bring Harry and Draco some lemonade please?" Narcissa asked.

“Young Master is home?" The little elf asked.

“Yes Misty I am home. I'm here with my Dominant," Draco said.

Harry glanced at Draco over his shoulder. _'Should I punish him for breach of protocol?'_ Harry thought to himself. Deciding against punishment, Harry spoke out loud. “Draco, next time remember to ask me before you speak. Understand?"

“Yes Dominant, I understand," Draco answered.

Harry turned around and picked Draco up, setting the blonde on his hip. He then moved as far away from Lucius as he could without being rude and sat down in an empty armchair, settling Draco on his lap. Draco gave a happy sigh and snuggled into Harry's chest. “I think the rules will need to be discussed. Understand Draco?" Harry asked him.

“I understand Dominant," Draco replied.

Harry leaned down and whispered into Draco's ear. “You are such a good boy for Dominant."

“Thank you Dominant," Draco whispered back.

At that moment, Misty popped back into the room, holding a tray with two glasses of lemonade, and some chocolate chip cookies. She set the tray on a small table next to the armchair. Harry eyed the cookies for a second, then looked down at Misty. “Misty, are you trying to spoil the Young Master?" He asked.

The little elf shook her head. “No Sir. Tilly is Sir. Tilly put the cookies on tray Sir," she answered.

Harry smiled down at her. “Of course she would, it's fine. You are dismissed," Harry said. Misty gave him a bow and disappeared. Harry turned his attention to Draco. “Sweetheart, you may have the cookies, but they better not ruin your supper."

“I understand Master," Draco said. He froze when he realized what he had called Harry, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, then he picked up the cookies and handed them to Draco. “Here, Angel, enjoy them."

“Thank you Dominant," Draco replied.

“Well you have been a very good boy. Dominant is proud of you. Just remember, they better not spoil your supper," Harry told him.

“I understand Dominant. They won't spoil my supper," Draco said before taking a bite out of a cookie.

Harry smiled at Draco before he glanced over to Lucius and Narcissa to see their reactions. Narcissa merely smiled as she settled on the arm of Lucius' chair. When Harry's gaze flicked towards Lucius, the blonde shrugged. “There's nothing wrong with the way he's acting. It's his nature."

Harry glared. “Remember I'm not stupid. I remember my Dominant training well as Remus was the one to give it to me," Harry told him.

“I understand," Lucius replied.

Harry picked up one of the glasses of lemonade and held it to Draco's lips. Draco swallowed down the cookie in his mouth, before he opened his mouth enough to take a drink. Harry set the glass back down and brushed some crumbs from the corner of Draco's mouth. “Sweetheart, how are you doing?" He asked.

“I'm okay Dominant," Draco said.

“And how are those cookies?"

“They are really good Dominant. Would you like a bite?" Draco asked shyly and held a cookie up to Harry.

“No thank you Sweetheart. You eat them," Harry said.

“Okay Dominant," Draco said. Harry smiled at Draco, then kissed Draco's forehead. Draco grinned up at Harry before taking a bite of his next cookie.

About thirty minutes later, Draco had finished his cookies and lemonade. Harry set the now empty glass back on the table. “Are you finished Sweetheart?" He asked.

“Yes Dominant, I am finished. I would like a nap before dinner Dominant," Draco replied.

“Then in that case, would you show me to our room Angel?" Harry asked him.

“Yes Dominant."

“Up then," Harry said. Draco slid off Harry's lap and stood next to the chair.

“Now wait just a minute," Lucius said, getting to his feet.

Harry stood up, his wings bursting from his back and he flashed Lucius his fangs. “Is there a problem Lord Malfoy? Because here I thought that Harrison James Potter was Draconis' Dominant, not you. You are his father only. I was going to heal the wounds on your neck, but now I believe that I won't."

“I understand that you are his Dominant. But I won't allow you to share his room. He's not ready for that," Lucius said.

Narcissa stood up and laid a gentle hand on her Dominant's arm. “Lucius my love, they have already shared a room at Grimmauld Place. How else do you think their bond is forming?" She asked him.

“Cissy is right, we have shared a room at home. Though our bond actually began during our shared dreams. But Lucius, I know that you and Cissy are both Veela. How were you with her during your first days of your bond forming?" Harry asked him.

“Well, actually Narcissa isn't a Veela. But before I completed the bond with her, she didn't like to be away from me either. Still doesn't as a matter of fact," Lucius admitted.

“Then what? Are you trying to separate us just because I'm in your territory and Draco is your son?" Harry questioned.

“I'm sorry, I'm just not thinking straight. Draco is my only son and I worry about him," Lucius replied.

Harry gave Lucius a long look, then held his hand out to Draco. “Sweetheart, would you please show me to our room? I think your father has grandstanded enough."

“I would love to show you to our room Dominant," Draco said, looking up at Harry.

“Then please do Angel," Harry said. He retracted his wings.

Draco took Harry's hand, and without looking at his parents, he led Harry from the room. He then led Harry up the stairs towards the fourth floor of the Manor. “Sweetheart, how do you feel about what went on in the sitting room?" Harry asked as they walked side by side.

“I was alright in the sitting room, because I was with you Dominant," Draco replied.

“Little One, can I ask why you called me Master?" Harry asked as they reached the fourth floor landing.

“It felt right to say it Dominant," Draco told him.

“Little One, which are you more comfortable with, Master, or Dominant?"

“Well, honestly, I like both Dominant. But something inside is telling me to call you Master," Draco admitted.

“Sweetheart, I would like for you to call me what your heart tells you to," Harry told him.

“Okay...Master."

“Good Boy, Pet," Harry said and Draco shivered at the words. They stopped outside a pair of double doors at the far end of the hall. Harry turned Draco towards him and he reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Draco's ear. “I love you Pet."

“I love you too Master," Draco said, his eyes shining.

“Well, shall we go and have our nap?" Harry asked gesturing to the doors.

“Yes Master," Draco said. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside with Harry right behind him. They stood together in a large room, a massive king-sized bed decked in shades of green dominating the central space. Harry glanced around the room and noticed that his belongings were well scattered throughout the room as though they had always been there.

“It is gorgeous Pet," Harry told him.

“Thank you Master. It's been my bedroom my whole life," Draco said.

“It is definitely you. Before we take our nap, I think a discussion is in order Pet," Harry said.

“Okay Master."

“Shall we cuddle up in that chair by the window Pet?" Harry asked.

“I'd like that Master."

Harry led Draco over to the chair, then he released Draco's hand and sat down. He glanced over to where he had left Draco just a few steps away. “Come Pet," he said. Draco move closer to the chair and Harry tapped his chest. “Come cuddle Pet."

Draco climbed into Harry's lap and snuggled against Harry's chest. Harry raised his hand and carded his fingers through Draco's hair. “Now Pet, we need to talk about the rules. Who trained you by the way?"

“Mother gave me what training she could after you and I shared our first Dream Space Master," Draco told him.

“Alright, let's test that. If you are my Pet, where are you to be during meals?"

“I'm to be on my knees next to your chair Master."

“Now this is important; which side of my chair are you supposed to be on?" Harry questioned.

“The right side Master."

“Good Boy Pet."

“Thank you Master," Draco said.

“Alright Pet, my first rule for you is to Always Obey Master Only. If you disagree, say so, but ultimately, my word is law. Is this understood? I want a Pet, not a Slave," Harry said.

“I understand Master."

“Now, if your Father tries to give you an order, what do you tell me?"

Draco was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. “First I would tell Father that he is not my Dominant and that I don't have to listen to him. Then I would tell you that he is trying to order me about Master."

Harry smiled. “A very Slytherin answer from my beautiful Slytherin mate," he said.

Draco's cheeks pinkend at the praise. “Thank you Master."

“My second rule for you is You are ONLY to speak to me freely, but anyone else, you need permission from me. Do you understand why I'm giving you this rule Pet?"

“Not really Master. Will you explain?"

“Pet, remember to be polite. You grew up as I did; Pureblood," Harry said.

“I'm sorry Master. Will you please explain your second rule Master?"

“It's because you are mine, and restricting communication can deter unwanted attention."

“I understand Master," Draco said.

“Now, as a Pet, at meals where do you take food from?"

“I only eat the food you approve of Master, and I only take food from your hand."

“Very good Pet. What about clothes?" Harry asked, scratching Draco's scalp with his nails.

Draco leaned into the touch. “I will wear whatever clothes you choose for me Master, whether you lay the clothes out for me, or tell me what to get from the wardrobe Master."

“A very good answer Pet, but what if Master wishes you to wear a dress or a skirt?"

Draco's fading blush returned full force, his cheeks becoming bright red. “Honestly Master, it wouldn't be the first time. I have a few dresses in the back of the wardrobe Master."

Harry smirked. “Let me guess, dress up with Pansy."

“Yes Master, and Tracey Davis Master," Draco admitted.

“Tracey is a nice girl, but a bit naive. No offense Pet."

“None taken Master," Draco said.

“You know, back home, Sasha trained me mostly in my wandless Magic. But here's the thing, I already knew how to use it," Harry said. He snapped his fingers, and Draco's clothes changed into a dark green blouse, a pleated silver knee-length skirt, black knee high tights, and silver ankel boots.

Draco looked down squealed. “Oooooh, pretty Master. Thank you."

“You are welcome Pet. So, do you think this will piss your Father off?"

“Probably Master. I've never worn dresses in front of him, but Mother has seen me wear them Master."

“Do you care if he does Pet?"

“No Master I don't," Draco said.

“Why is that Pet?" Harry asked him.

“Because his opinions aren't going to influence me Master. I only want to please Master," Draco replied.

“Do you think it also has to do with Master putting you in it?"

Draco looked up at Harry. “How do you mean Master?"

“Tell me Pet, what is the rule about clothes again?"

“I wear whatever clothes Master chooses for me," Draco responded.

“So, do you think that me putting you in this outfit has any bearing on why you don't care if your Father sees you?"

“Master gave me this outfit. It doesn't matter what my Father says, the only opinion that matters is my Master's opinion."

“Good Boy Pet. He may not like you in this outfit, but he certainly can't bitch about the color," Harry said.

“No Master, he can't complain about the color," Draco agreed

Harry laughed, then tipped his head and captured Draco's lips in a dominating kiss. Draco moaned in his throat, and opened his mouth. Harry darted his tongue into Draco's mouth, deepening the kiss. At that moment, the bedroom doors opened, and there stood Lucius, a scowl on his face. “What the fuck?!"

Hearing his father's voice, Draco gave a frightened squeak and broke the kiss. He buried his face against Harry's neck with a whimper. Harry glared at Lucius. “Lucius, you are a Dominant, therefore you should be well aware that it is against protocol to enter a room unannounced to your Submissive son while he is in the presence of his Dominant. Scare him again, and you will be challenged to an Alpha Duel. Do you understand me?"

Lucius blinked and took a step back. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the prickle of Harry's magic against his skin. “Yes, I understand," he said.

“Good. Now GET OUT!" Harry snarled, his voice taking on a dark edge.

Hearing the true anger in Harry's voice, Lucius turned and bolted away. The doors swung shut gently. Harry stared at the doors for a moment, then he lowered his head down and gently nuzzled Draco's cheek with his lips. “Pet, I don't know if you noticed, but your Father isn't very Dominant."

“I noticed Master. You seem much more Dominant than he does Master," Draco said, his voice muffled against Harry's neck.

Harry knew his mate was still afraid, so he began rubbing soothing circles up and down Draco's back. On a whim, Harry shifted his hand around and rubbed Draco's belly. This action caused Draco to purr in his throat. “Well, I think it is naptime. And then after that, we will go through the rest of the rules. Alright Pet?"

“Alright Master," Draco said.

Harry settled Draco in his arms bridal style, then he stood up and carried him over to the bed. He gently laid Draco down, then he slid into the bed himself, laying on his back, leaving it up to Draco if he wanted to cuddle. Once Harry was settled on the bed, Draco rolled over and cuddled into Harry's side, pillowing his head on Harry's shoulder.

“Sweet Dreams my beautiful Pet. Master will be here when you wake," Harry said.

“You always are Master," Draco mumbled sleepily.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead, then laid there and watched as Draco settled in to sleep. Draco drifted off quickly, happily cuddled against his Dominant. Harry simply laid there, his eyes focused on his little mate, though he was aware of when Tilly popped in silently and stoked the fire in the hearth, making the room warmer for them, then she popped out just as silently. As the room warmed, Harry found himself falling asleep. He gently wrapped his arms around Draco and allowed himself to follow his mate to sleep.

~~~~~

The pair of them slept for about two hours, before Tilly popped in silently to wake them for dinner. She gently shook her Master, which caused Harry to growl at being woken up. “What do you want Tilly," he asked.

“Tilly sorry Master, but it's dinner time. Master always has Tilly wake him for dinner," she answered.

“Thank you Tilly. You may go," Harry told her. She bowed and popped away. Harry glanced down at his still sleeping mate. “Pet, it's dinner time," Harry said.

Draco blinked and slowly sat up, a lock of his hair stuck to his cheek. Harry reached out and brushed the hair away. “Are you okay Pet?"

“I'm okay Master, but do we have to go to dinner?"

“Don't you want to show your Mother your beautiful outfit Pet?" Harry asked gently.

“I do, I just like being alone with you Master," Draco replied.

“I know Pet. But I need to heed all rules of the House in order to maintain my Sanctuary," Harry told him.

“I understand Master."

Harry slid off the bed, then went around to the other side and picked Draco up. He waved his hand over Draco's clothes to get rid of the wrinkles and fix Draco's hair, then he did the same to himself. Harry's clothes changed to a blood red robe, a white button down shirt, black trousers and black Italian loafers. With another wave of his hand, his rings were on display.

Draco looked Harry up and down. “You look very handsome Master," he said.

“Thank you Pet."

Draco glanced down again, eyeing the rings on Harry's hands. “Master, does your family know that you've already claimed your inheritance and titles?" He asked as he looked back up at Harry.

Harry smiled. “Cleverly caught Pet. No, they do not."

“I didn't think so Master. I never seen you display your rings back at Grimmauld Place."

“No, I didn't. James is listed as a Sub, as is Sirius, so they are not eligible for their Lordships. Plus I have the Lordships of the four Founders and Le'Fey," Harry told him.

“No wonder you have so much power Master," Draco said. He sounded impressed.

“Sweetheart, I am Veela and Vampire. I think that is more the reason for my power."

“That's very true Master. And I still love your black wings Master."

“Thank you Pet. Shall we go so as not to piss off your Father anymore than we are already going to?"

“Alright Master. I think this is going to be an interesting dinner Master," Draco commented as Harry set him on his feet.

“Why yes, I do believe it will. Now, walk, but you must hold my hand, or I carry you."

“I'll walk Master. I like holding your hand when we walk."

Harry smiled and held his hand out towards Draco. “Lead the way Pet."

Draco placed his hand in Harry's, then he led his Master from the bedroom and down the stairs to the ground floor. He then led Harry down a short corridor to a set of double doors flanked on either side by a pair of angel statues. Harry arched an eyebrow and turned towards Draco. “Angels, really?"

“Mother picked them out when I was little Master. They were the only way I could find the dining room by myself when I was little," Draco explained.

“Aah, that explains it as I do not think your Father would want them."

“He doesn't. He would prefer something more manly Master. He transfigured them into dragons one day, but he didn't know Mother had bewitched them. Whenever someone tries to change them, the angels come to life and dump blue ink on the person Master."

Harry chuckled. “That definitely sounds like something a member of the House of Black would do," he said as they entered the dining room. They stood at the foot of the table, and Harry briefly eyed the elegant chair reserved for the Head of House at the other end. Narcissa was already seated at the table, to the left of Lucius' chair, idly playing with the stem of her wine glass.

Harry motioned for Draco to stay where he was, then Harry moved to the table. He sat down in the chair that would normally be Draco's, directly across from Narcissa. “Good evening Lady Malfoy. I believe that your son wishes to show you his beautiful outfit."

Narcissa glanced up and smiled. “Good evening Harry. I would love to see his outfit."

“Go ahead pet."

Draco moved forward along the table and when he reached his mother, he gave a twirl so she could see the whole outfit. The silver skirt blew about before it settled back in place. “Dragon, you look much better now than anything Pansy ever put you in. Let me guess, your Master gave you that outfit, right?"

Draco glanced over to Harry, seeking permission to answer his mother. “Good Boy Pet. You may speak to her," Harry said.

Before Draco could speak, Lucius entered the dining room. He froze when he spotted Draco standing there, his smile turning into a scowl. “Good evening dear," Narcissa said trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

Lucius ignored her. “Draconis, what the fuck are you wearing? Go back to your room and change into proper attire right now."

Draco whimpered and darted around the table and stood next to Harry, who was already on his feet. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. “Pet, I believe you have something to say to your Father," he whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco took a deep breath before he turned towards his Father. “First off Father, you are not my Dominant and you can't tell me what to do anymore. Secondly, my Master gave me this outfit and I wear it proudly."

“As you should," Harry and Narcissa said together.

Draco looked up at Harry with a smile. “I wear whatever clothes Master chooses for me Father," he said.

“You have no Master Draconis," Lucius said.

Harry glared at the blonde and moved around the table towards him. “Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you will not speak to my mate in such disrespect. He himself chose to be a Pet. You do not have the right to speak against something that is already set in stone. He is my submissive, yes, but we discuss everything."

“Lucius my love, you obviously weren't listening when Draco called Harry Master in the sitting room," Narcissa said.

“Cissy, obviously, he hasn't been listening to a damn word I have said since being here. He really should pay attention to whom he is speaking," Harry said. He held his hands out to Narcissa, showing her the four rings he wore.

Narcissa looked down. “Okay I recognize the Black Ring and the Potter Ring, but what are the other two rings Harry?" She asked.

“Hogwarts and Le'Fey," Harry answered proudly.

“You're the heir of Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked, completely shocked.

“Yes I am. Okay so Hogwarts threw you off but not Le'Fey?"

“Oh it threw me, but Hogwarts caught my attention first," Narcissa said.

Harry glanced over to Lucius to see if the conversation had caught his attention. He found the blonde patriarch staring at him with his mouth hanging open. “Cissy, I believe that your husband has seen the light, shall we say."

“Oh yes I agree Harry," Narcissa replied.

Lucius snapped his jaw shut. “I have done no such thing. I was merely surprised. This is still my house."

“That may be Lord Malfoy, but I am still a prince," Harry said.

“Lucius, please, I don't need you fighting with Harry, for that is a fight I'm sure you would lose. You may be a Dominant, but even I can tell that Harry is much stronger," Narcissa said.

“Not to mention that my titles, all of them, rank higher than his," Harry said.

“I believe that," Narcissa told him.

Harry glanced over at Draco, noticing the set to Draco's jaw. “I believe that we need to start dinner, or else someone will be a grump. Pet, where are you to be?"

“On my knees beside your chair Master," Draco replied.

“Please get there. I believe you can talk with your mother after Dinner."

“Yes Master," Draco said. He stepped up to the right side of the chair Harry had been sitting in, and sank to his knees. Draco placed his hands on his thighs, and bowed his head slightly, while keeping his back straight.

“Good Boy Pet," Harry said. He started to move back to his chair, until he caught the look of rage on Lucius' face. “Lucius, you have something to say?"

“My son will not sit on the floor like a common animal! He is a Damn person! I don't give a shit if that's what he wants, he will sit at the table properly like everyone else!" Lucius snapped.

At the harsh tone of his father's voice, and the words that Lucius spoke, Draco whined in his throat, his wings emerged from his back and he wrapped them around himself, hiding from view. Harry was livid as he rounded on Lucius. “Lucius, I warned you and warned you. I also told you what I would do if you scared him again. Do you really want to go there?"

“This is my house. I make the rules around here," Lucius said.

Having had enough of Lucius' behavior, Harry slammed his palm into Lucius' chest. The force of the blow sent Lucius flying backwards about ten feet, then Lucius slammed into the wall with a sharp crack. Harry winced, then waved his hand, running a scan to see what damage had been done. Harry found two broken bones in Lucius' left arm, as well as a few broken ribs on the same side. “Oh goody, he's not dead. Eh, I was maybe slightly more violent than I should have been, but he really pissed me off."

“Just how badly did you hurt him Harry?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

“Two broken bones in his left arm, and a few broken ribs on the same side."

“Things that can easily be repaired. I guess that's good," Narcissa said.

“I didn't want to do this, but I'm left without a choice. For the protection of my Mate and for a Daughter of the House of Black, I claim the House of Malfoy and it's Lordship in reparation of the ills caused by Lucius Malfoy." A wave of magic began to swirl around the room at Harry's words.

Lucius pushed himself gingerly to his feat. “You can't claim my Lordship," he protested.

The swirling magic thickened and a dark female voice echoed around the room. “Wanna bet?"

“Look at your hand Lucius," Harry said. Lucius looked down just as his ring flew off his hand. Magic carried the ring across the room to Harry, where it settled on the middle finger of his right hand. The ring sat there for a moment, before it merged and became one with the Black ring. Harry stared at his hand. “Now that was certainly unexpected."

“Two Noble Houses united by more than just a marriage, now united through magic and power," the voice answered.

Harry moved to the head of the table and sat down. There was a surge of magic as the ancient manor accepted him. “Pet, move to your new position," he said.

Draco slowly opened his wings. “Master, may I walk to my new position?" He asked.

“Since you asked, yes you may Pet. Lucius, you are to sit at the other end of the table, and I want no sound from you except one of eating. Now go, before I change my mind," Harry said.

Lucius moved towards the opposite end of the table, his hand clutching his side. He sat down in the chair, wincing as he did so. Draco watched his father dispassionately, before rising to his feet and moving over by Harry. Draco retracted his wings, then he stepped closer to Harry's chair and knelt down, resuming his previous position.

“Good Boy Pet. Are you okay with what I just did?" Harry asked.

“Yes Master I am," Draco answered simply.

Harry clapped his hands and dozens of house elves entered the room, carrying various trays of food; green beans, baked potatoes, an elegant roast chicken, soft and buttery dinner rolls, corn, gravy and several other dishes as well. The elves placed the food on the table, then, as one, they all moved over to the corner of the room until they were needed. Harry waited for the elves to finish, before he stood up and addressed them all.

“I have something important to tell you all. As you can see, Lucius is not sitting at the head of the table. He is no longer the Head of House; I am. You all will be taking your orders from me. For now I have one rule; Lucius doesn't eat until I am here to start the meal. Am I understood?"

“Yes Lord Malfoy," the elves chorused.

Harry sat down, then he took his plate and served himself, doubling the amount of every food that was on the table. He nodded to Narcissa, who nodded back before fixing her own plate. “Tilly," Harry called.

Tilly stepped forward from among the other elves. “Yes Master?"

“Tilly, give Lucius a small plate of food. He gets no more than that."

“Yes Master. Does Master require blood with his meal?" She asked him.

“I'll be discussing that with my mate after supper. I am fine for now. But Lucius is very lucky that I didn't use him," Harry said.

“Understood Master," Tilly said. She snapped her fingers and a small plate of food, much smaller than the plates that Harry and Narcissa were using, appeared before Lucius on the table. Her task done, Tilly stepped back in place among the other elves.

Lucius looked down at the plate, then looked back up at Harry. “What the hell is this? You can't treat me like this," he said.

Before Harry could answer, a swirl of dark energy began to fill the room. There was a flash, then a woman stood before them, her hair a deep black, eyes almost a golden color. Magic shifted and swirled in the air around her. She turned her attention towards Lucius and glared at him.

“That's Lady Magic, isn't it Harry?" Narcissa whispered. Harry nodded. “Well, he's in for it now."

“I do believe you are right Cissy. Pet, would you like to watch?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco.

“Yes Master I would."

“Then you may sit in my lap," Harry told him.

“Thank you Master," Draco said. He crawled up into Harry's lap. Lady Magic narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, her dark hair shifting across her shoulders like smoke.

“Mother welcome to Malfoy Manor," Harry said.

“Hello my Darkling," Lady Magic said, turning to look at Harry.

“What brings you to us this fine evening?" Harry asked, settling Draco more comfortably on his lap.

“I came because I'm tired of the crap that has been spewing out of his mouth," Lady Magic said, pointing to Lucius.

“Then, Cissy, do you give permission to Mother to punish your defiant husband?" Harry asked.

“Um, wow. No one has ever asked me something like that," Narcissa said, surprised.

“Cissy, are you happy in your marriage?" Harry asked, concerned.

“I have been until today. I'm not right now. I don't like my Dominant acting like a stuck up prick," she replied.

Harry burst out laughing, then turned towards Lady Magic. “Mother, you may dispense your punishment," he said. He ripped off a piece of a dinner roll, and offered it to Draco. Draco ate the piece before Harry ate one of his own.

Lady Magic stepped towards Lucius. “Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you have disgraced yourself by trying to intercept the bond between a Dominant Veela and his Submissive Mate], despite that Submissive being your Kit. And because you keep sticking your nose into affairs that don't concern you, my punishment for you is this; a fate no Veela should ever suffer: Lucius, I hereby strip you of your Veela powers. You will still have magic, but you will no longer be protected under Creature Law."

“Mother is not playing around. That is the stiffest punishment she could give," Harry said with a shudder. Draco cuddled into Harry's chest. Harry tore off a chunk of chicken, dipped it in gravy, then held it out to Draco. Draco gave Harry a shy smile, before he carefully took the chicken into his mouth. “Mother, i have a request," Harry said.

Lady Magic turned her attention towards him. “Yes my Darkling?" She asked.

“I do believe that the Lady Malfoy needs a gift for dealing with the Disgrace."

Lady Magic studied Harry for a moment. “You already have something in mind, don't you?" She asked him.

“Mother, you do know me well. I do in fact have an idea. Give the Disgrace's Veela powers to the Lady Malfoy," Harry said.

“Interesting choice, my Darkling," Lady Magic said.

“I did learn it all from you, Mother," Harry replied.

“Yes, yes you did," Lady Magic said, amusement clear in her voice.

“Pet, what do you think?" Harry asked.

“I think it's a good idea Master. Mother would benefit from boost in power," Draco answered.

“Cissy, would you like to become a Veela?" Harry questioned, turning to look at her.

“I would like that. I've seen how happy Draco has been with his Veela abilities," Narcissa said. There was a look of awe on her face.

Harry smiled. “Mother, I believe you have the go ahead. I'll train her myself. Also, could you give my birth mother a message?"

“And what shall I tell Lily for you, my Darkling?" Lady Magic asked him.

“Tell her that I am alive and safe, and do not come looking for me."

“I'll pass that along Harry," Lady Magic said.

“Thank you Mother," Harry said as he continued to feed himself and Draco. As they ate, Draco watched as Lady Magic's power wrap around Lucius none to gently. Harry felt Draco tremble slightly. He leaned closer to whisper into Draco's ear. “If you thought I was pissed, I was holding back for your sake Pet."

“I did figure you were pissed Master, but I can also feel the control you have over your temper," Draco replied.

“Back at Grimmauld was more a display of power, than just being pissed."

“Which part? When you grabbed Anastasia by her throat Master?" Draco asked.

“Most of it actually. I mean they did enter my territory."

“Yes, and all because they were looking for Sebastian," Draco commented, before taking a drink of the water Harry held to his mouth.

“I really don't need that bs, as I have you to worry about. And now also the running of our very large estate," Harry said. He took a drink before setting the water back down.

“Master, is it wrong that I kinda want to get to know your sisters? Not necessarily Anastasia because she insulted us, but the other two Master."

Harry was silent for a moment. “Pet, it isn't wrong that you want to get know them. But I don't think I like that idea. I don't want you anywhere near them," he said.

“I understand Master," Draco said.

“Pet, are you full, or do you want more?" Harry questioned.

“I'm full Master, thank you," Draco replied.

“You have been a very good boy, Pet. I am very proud of you. You may speak with your Mother if you wish."

“Thank you Master," Draco said happily.

Narcissa leaned forward in her chair. “How do you feel about all this Dragon?" She asked.

“I'm very happy Mother. In fact, I think right now I'm the happiest I've ever been," Draco said.

“Oh I'm so happy to hear that Dragon. Can I please plan your wedding?" Narcissa asked.

“Can she Master?" Draco asked excitedly.

“Oh, I believe that she can. If she promises not to go overboard with the whole thing," Harry said, directing his words towards Narcissa.

“I promise Harry. I'll ask your opinion on everything if you want me to," Narcissa said.

“That is a welcome idea Cissy. Although, I have yet to properly ask him for his hand."

“I understand that Harry," Narcissa said.

“I have finished, both with taking the power from the Disgrace, and giving that power to Lady Malfoy," Lady Magic said.

Harry looked up at her. “I'm impressed Mother. I thought the whole process would be more painful," he said.

“Well, it was painful for the Disgrace for me to remove the power from him, but I silenced the area around him so not to frighten your mate. Giving Veela powers to a non-Veela is actually quite painless," Lady Magic told him.

“Thank you for not frightening my mate Mother."

“You're welcome my Darkling. You know, I heard what you said to Sebastian. If you truly don't wish to take over his coven, you'll have to make it formal in front of the Creature Council," Lady Magic said.

“Oh, about that. I lied to him. I will take his throne, the day I take his head."

“I had a feeling you would say something like that Harry," Lady Magic said.

“Well, you did tell me I was your Darkest Child," Harry said with a smirk.

“I did say that didn't I?" Lady Magic asked with a smile.

“Well, I believe that Pet and I have a discussion to return to. Pet, carry or walk?" Harry asked.

“Carry please Master," Draco said.

Harry scooped Draco up bridal style, then stood up and settled Draco on his hip. Draco cuddled against him. “Cissy, we will see you at breakfast in the morning," Harry said.

“Alright Harry. And I'll tell you tomorrow about why Sebastian isn't allowed here," Narcissa replied.

“You know, I'm really interested and would like to hear that tale. Please come to our room and you can tell both of us."

“I'll do that. When would you like me to come by?" Narcissa asked.

“Now is fine. What do you think Pet?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco.

“I think now is fine Master. I would like to know why he isn't allowed," Draco said.

“Then that is settled. Cissy now is fine."

“Alright Harry. I'll be up shortly," Narcissa replied.

Harry smiled, then gave Lady Magic a bow. He turned from the room and left, walking back to their bedroom. Lady Magic smiled as both women watched them leave. With a nod to Narcissa, Lady Magic took her own leave, disappearing like a puff of smoke. Narcissa sat there for a moment or two, finishing the last of her wine. When her glass was empty, she set it down and stood up. She told the house elves that they could clear the table, and began to make her way to her son's room.

~~~~~

When they reached the bedroom, Harry carried. Draco over to the chair he had claimed earlier. He set Draco on his feet and sat down. “Pet, sit how you are comfortable," he told Draco.

Draco sank to his knees next to Harry's chair. “Master, can I lay my head on your thigh?" Draco asked.

“Since you have asked, I'll allow it Pet. And if you are good when your Mother is here, then I will get you your favorite drink," Harry said.

“Yes Master," Draco said. He scooted closer and laid his head on Harry's thigh.

“Now, here is a question for you. What rules should apply to you? Think seriously before you answer. Actually let me rephrase that. Are there rules that you think should apply to you?"

“Don't speak without Master's permission?" Draco said, posing it as a question.

“That is already a rule Pet. I mean rules that haven't been discussed yet, rules that you believe you need to have," Harry clarified.

“I'm unsure Master," Draco said.

“Then, Pet, I think that you should think about what your heart tells you that you need."

“Yes Master."

“Pet, there is one thing I'm gonna tell you right now: Always trust your instincts, for they will guide you in things such as this. Most Doms would just give the rules and not have the opinion of their sub. I, on the other hand, do not find that helpful," Harry explained.

“I understand Master. Right now, I don't know of anything that I need as a rule Master," Draco said.

“Alright Pet. I want you to think about it and give it some honest thought. I'll ask you again in a few days, alright?"

“Alright Master."

“I feel that if I give all the rules, then you would resent me somehow, so I thought of this method. So that you have some say in your rules, so that you have more to work towards because you would not just be breaking my rules, but yours as well."

“I understand Master and I thank you for the opportunity," Draco said.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's head and began to run his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco leaned into the touch and purred. Harry smiled at the sound. “Pet, I was just about to ask whether you were a cat or a dog, but clearly you are a cat."

“I've never thought about that Master. All submissive Veelas purr when they're happy," Draco said.

“Yes, but the certain way you were purring reminded me of a cat my lovable, adorable Pet."

“Pet is honored by Master's praise."

“And Master is honored to give praise when it is due," Harry said. Draco nuzzled his cheek against Harry's thigh. Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's hair and when Draco looked up at him, Harry tapped his chest. “Up Pet."

Draco smiled and crawled into Harry's lap. “Good Boy Pet."

“Thank you Master."

There came a soft knock on the door. “Please come in Cissy," Harry called. Narcissa stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind her. “Come in and have a seat."

Narcissa moved into the room and sat in the chair across from Harry and Draco. Draco gave his mother a soft smile, then cuddled closer to Harry. Harry raised his hand and rubbed Draco's back. “Cissy, I believe that there is a tale you wish to tell."

“Yes there is," Narcissa replied.

“Then by all means, tell us. Why is Sebastian not allowed here?"

“Well, it started about two years ago. During that first year after the war. Sebastian was a business associate of Lucius'," she began.

Harry sat forward slightly. “This is beginning to peak my interest even more. Please continue."

“Sebastian actually helped keep Lucius out of Azkaban both times you defeated Voldemort. Anyway, it was about mid-June. Sebastian had come to the Manor, because Lucius had an issue with a new product they were working on, which at that time was a new skin care product. I'm sure you've seen how long Dragon takes in front of the mirror," Narcissa said.

“If Pet wants to look good, then that is on him."

“I'm not saying anything is wrong with him taking his time to look good," Narcissa said quickly.

“Then what are you saying Cissy?"

“I was merely making a point about skin care products. He uses them just like I do," she said.

“Cissy, would you please get to the point?"

“Sorry. So anyway, Sebastian had switched the formula for the product because he was jealous over Lucius taking control over their business when they were supposed to be partners. The original product was designed to remove the bags under someone's eyes, but instead, Lucius was getting Howlers about it causing more bags. Lucius was furious. I could hear him yelling at Sebastian. I don't remember what all was said between them, but I do remember Lucius storming out of his study. Sebastian attacked him from behind, hitting him with a powerful spell that made Lucius fall down the stairs. My submissive nature made me want to check on him and when I did, Sebastian lunged at me for interfering. Lucius recovered quickly and was able to protect me from him. Lucius forbade him from ever coming back."

“Sounds like something that ingrate vampire would do. Well, the next time I see him, it will be his head. Then we will not have to worry about him. Tell me, what do you think of my birth Mother?" Harry asked, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's back.

“I've always liked Lily. She was a year ahead of me in school, and though we were in separate houses, she was always nice to me. She even brought me into her study group," Narcissa told him.

“Would you like to see her? I would be present of course, if it would make you feel better. She is the only one that I can stand to be around."

“I would like that. I can wait until you're settled in a bit more," Narcissa replied.

“I do believe I am going to wait until after Draco's first heat before I invite her."

“Do you know when his first heat will be Harry?" Narcissa asked.

“From what Sasha has been telling us, it could be any time between now and Christmas."

“Sasha is the only Dark Veela I've ever met. Besides you of course," Narcissa told him.

“Do you know her from the trial, or did you know her before that?" Harry asked, then he groaned when he felt the wards ripple, granting Severus access to the Manor.

“I met her a couple times before the trial. What is he doing here? You felt him too, didn't you Harry?" Narcissa asked him.

“Yes, remember Cissy I hold the majority of the wards now. There is one of three reasons that he is here."

“Any good reason?"

“Oh I don't know. One, he's here to see Lucius, two, he's here to see me, or three, he's here to see Draco, which you and I both know I won't allow as my Draco is still unmated," Harry said.

“Yes I know that. And though Sev is family, he would be a Dominant too close to your mate."

“That's true Cissy. Pet, you have been oddly silent," Harry said, looking down at the blonde on his lap.

“I've just been processing Mother's tale. I never knew Sebastian went after her Master," Draco said quietly.

“I assure you Pet, Master will protect our family. Promise," Harry said.

“I know Master."

“Shall we go and see what my Step-Father wants?"

“Yes Master," Draco replied.

“Would you care to join us Cissy?" Harry asked.

“Yes, I'll join you," she answered.

Harry lifted Draco into his arms and stood up. He set Draco on his feet and held out his hand. Draco placed his hand in Harry's and threaded their fingers together.

“Tilly," Harry called.

The little elf popped in silently, as was her habit. “Yes Master?"

“Tilly, where is Severus?"

“Mister Severus has gone to the potions lab Master," Tilly replied.

“Would you take us directly outside the door to the lab? I think its time to show the man who's in charge."

“Yes Master. Tilly can do that."

“Thank you Sweets," Harry said holding out his free hand for her to take. “Cissy, I do believe you like a good show."

“That I do Harry," Narcissa replied.

“Then take Draco's other hand please."

Narcissa took Draco's hand just as Tilly placed her little hand in her Master's hand. Seeing that everyone was ready, the little elf apparated them outside of a large oak door in the dungeons of the Manor. Once they landed, she released Harry's hand and popped away. Narcissa released Draco's hand as they stepped closer to the door.

“Pet, would you like to knock for us?" Harry asked.

“I would Master."

“Then Pet, you have permission to do so."

“Thank you Master," Draco said. He raised his hand and knocked on the door three times. From the other side of the door, they heard a curse. The door opened to reveal a blue Severus. Draco pressed his fist against his mouth to stop from laughing.

“Why are you here unannounced Severus?" Harry questioned.

Severus snapped his fingers and the blue disappeared from his body. “I was given permission to use the lab whenever I wish Harry," he said.

“Not since I became Lord of the House you haven't. Also, what right do you have to tell others of MY training? I would watch what you say, as you can be thrown out as quick as a snap of my fingers."

Severus' eyes widened. “When did you become Lord of the House?" He asked.

“This very evening actually," Harry said casually.

Severus arched an eyebrow. “What happened?"

“Is that any of your business? You no longer have permission to traipse in here anytime you wish. If you need to use our lab, you are to send an Owl. Am I clear?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a dark edge.

Severus took a step back. “Yes Harry, crystal clear."

Harry smirked. “Severus, you do not have the right to address me so informally. You are to address me as Your Highness."

Severus' jaw dropped and he stared at Harry wide eyed. “What, you didn't think that I would find out about my Inheritance?" Harry asked.

“Actually, none of us knew that you had claimed your inheritance," Severus said.

“I believe that is the point. I am now my own person. I live for my self and my mate of course."

“What about your Mother?" Severus asked.

“She will always be my mother, but I can't be living in their shadows my entire life."

“So just what do you plan to do?" Severus asked him.

“Really? Now, you're trying to be a parent after all these years? You were never in my life, despite my mother being your wife. Frankly, whatever I do with my life is none of your business!" Harry snapped.

“Not my fault I wasn't much of a parent when you were growing up. I'm not good with kids," Severus said defensively.

“Then why even fucking bother now?" Harry snarled, before he punched Severus in the jaw. Severus stumbled against the wall, hand holding his face. “Now that felt very uplifting. Severus, get out and don't bother coming back, ever," Harry said.

At Harry's words, Draco whimpered in the back of his throat, diverting Harry's attention away from Severus. Harry picked Draco up and held him against his chest. “Sorry Pet. I didn't mean to scare you. Love you Baby."

Draco didn't respond; he just burrowed against Harry. Narcissa stepped forward and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. “Harry, I think it was more because of what you said to Sev that caused him to whimper," she said.

“Pet, would you be satisfied with a year ban from the Manor for him? After all he needs to be punished somehow," Harry said.

Draco nodded, cuddling closer to Harry. Harry could feel the trembling in Draco's body. He turned his attention back to Severus. “As Lord Malfoy, I hereby ban Severus Snape from Malfoy Manor for the span of one year for Familial Misconduct."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, everyone felt the power of Lady Magic wrap around him. “I approve," she said and Severus disappeared.

“Mother, thank you. Would you make sure to erase any mention of my inheritance from his memory?" Harry asked.

“Already did it My Darkling," Lady Magic replied, then her power faded away.

Harry holds Draco close to his chest. “Pet, do you forgive Master?"

“I do Master. It would be very sad if I never saw him again."

Harry gently tilted Draco's head back so he could look into Draco's eyes. “Pet, do you understand where I was coming from in my declarations?"

“Not quite Master."

“Cissy, did you notice that Severus didn't even say a single word to Dragon?" Harry asked, looking over at Narcissa.

“Yes, I noticed that," she replied.

“That is part of the reason for me throwing him out of here for good."

“He seemed more interested in you instead of Draco," Narcissa commented.

“Well, yes as I am the Dominant. But he is Dragon's Godfather, is he not?"

“True, which pretty much explains why Dragon is sad."

Harry held Draco closer to his chest. “Pet, do you understand now?"

“Yes Master."

“Pet, what do you say about going back to our room and cuddling?" Harry questioned.

“I'd like that Master."

Harry scooped Draco into his arms, then nodded to Narcissa. “Good Night Cissy. Until the morrow."

Narcissa smiled at the formal good night. “Until the morrow Harry," she replied.

“Pet, you may speak to your Mother."

Draco turned to his Mother. “Good Night Mother. See you at breakfast."

“And you as well Dragon," she told him.

Draco smiled at her, then turned and nuzzled his cheek against Harry's chest. “I'm sorry you had to go through this Pet," Harry whispered.

“I don't fully understand why Severus even came here Master."

“Neither do I, Pet. But you know that I will always protect you."

“Yes, I know Master."

With one last nod to Narcissa, Harry apparated them back to the bedroom and gently laid Draco on the bed. Harry then climbed into the bed behind Draco and pulled the blonde into his arms. Draco rolled over in Harry's embrace and pillowed his head on Harry's chest.

“Pet, I want to ask you something."

“Yes Master?" Draco asked.

“Do you wish to live here, or would you like to live in a place all our own?"

“Well, I'd like to live here for now Master. But I think when we're ready to start a family of our own, a place of our own would be best Master."

“Pet, you understand that you are likely to be pregnant after your first heat right? And your heat could happen anytime," Harry said gently.

“I know that Master. But I'm not quite ready to leave."

“Pet, I know this is where you grew up, and your parents are here, but lately there has been a lot of negativity towards you. You getting stressed is not a good thing. You being stressed puts you in a bad mood. I'm doing my job and looking out for you."

“I understand Master. I don't want to leave, but you are right. If I get stressed when I'm pregnant, it won't be good for me or the baby. You certainly wouldn't like that Master," Draco replied.

“You are right Pet, I wouldn't like it. You know, I was thinking; there is a Malfoy Holding in Paris that would work for us."

Draco pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Harry. “The Malfoy Château Master? Is that what you're talking about?" He asked.

“Yes, that is the one I am talking about," Harry replied.

“I haven't been to the Château since the summer after third year. I would like that very much Master."

“Pet, I am sorry to take you away from here. I am just trying to keep you safe."

“I know Master. My safety is your top concern," Draco said.

“That is right, My Dragon," Harry told him.

Draco settled back down, laying his head back on Harry's chest. Harry raised his hand and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco leaned up into the touch. Harry felt a tremble run through Draco's body, and with a single thought, he banished both of their shirts. He then pulled Draco on top of him, giving his mate the proper skin contact that Draco needed. Draco let out a happy sounding purr and nuzzled Harry with his cheek.

“Yep, definitely a cat," Harry said with a smile.

“I'm your cat Master."

“You better be, or I will be very cross," Harry warned.

“Yes Master," Draco said.

“Good Boy. So good for Master."

“Thank you Master."

“Pet, do you truly wish to be a Mommy?" Harry asked.

“I do Master. I've wanted it since after our first Dream Space, when Father realized I was the submissive of the two of us Master," Draco said.

“You know what? I just realized that I really don't know anything besides what I learned by watching you in our Shared Dreams, though I didn't know it was you at that time."

“Didn't Sasha help you Master?"

“Yes, but that was not getting to know you as you. That has just been information on how to take care of you without hurting you."

Draco turned his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's chest. “I'll tell you anything you want to know Master. It's too bad we weren't really friends in Hogwarts Master."

“I wanted to be, then you started being a bully. It made me angry. But deep down inside, I knew I shouldn't have shot down like I did."

Draco sighed. “I know I shouldn't have been a bully, but I was raised with that bad influence Master. Although, we sorta became friends the way both of your step-fathers paired us up in class all the time Master," he said.

“That is very true Pet. What would you say, if I told you that I felt a connection with you from fourth year on, but I didn't really know what it was?"

“Honestly, I felt a connection with you as well Master. But I didn't know if it was my Veela heritage telling me that we were mates, or if it was just teenage hormones making me want you Master," Draco admitted.

“Did you truly like me before your inheritance?"

“I did Master. But being a Slytherin, I didn't dare let my feelings be known. Members of my house were not very forgiving when it came to inter-house relationships Master," Draco told him.

“Well, to be honest with you, I liked you too. Fell in love actually. I just wanted to protect you. That started around fifth year."

“That's why I saved you from the Giant Squid at the beginning of fifth year Master. I knew how I felt about you, but I never anticipated that my feelings would be returned Master," Draco said softly.

“Pet, I love you very much, and it has nothing to do with my heritage. That is just a bonus," Harry said.

“I love you too Master. I fell in love with you when I saw you enter the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. Those deep greenish black dress robes you were wearing made my heart like it would burst from my chest," Draco said, snuggling against Harry.

“You know, I wanted to get you away from miss pug-face that whole night. Now I know why."

“I only took her to the ball, because as a Pureblood, it was expected of me by both of our parents Master. Pansy and I have never been interested in each other that way Master. In fact, she always liked that Hufflepuff girl Hannah Abbott," Draco told him.

Harry wrapped his arms securely around Draco. “You are mine."

Draco snuggled closer to Harry's chest. “Yes, yours Master."

“Your heat is not coming fast enough, but I know I must wait."

“We just have to be patient Master. I know Sasha said my first heat could start soon, or be closer to Christmas. I'm hoping it will be soon, because I think we would lose our minds if we have to wait until Christmas Master."

“I do believe that you are right Pet. We just might lose our minds if we have to wait that long."

“At least we still share the bed together Master. It makes me more relaxed to sleep in your arms," Draco said.

Harry smiled and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. “That we do Pet. That we do."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but all he managed was a big yawn. Harry gently stroked Draco's back. “Alright Pet. It is bedtime for you."

“Okay Master," Draco said.

Harry snapped his fingers and their remaining clothes vanished and they were both dressed in black and red pajama shorts, leaving their chests bare to give Draco the connection he needed. Harry slipped his hand around Draco's neck and pulled his mate to him, capturing Draco's lips in a heated kiss. Draco groaned against Harry's lips.

Harry broke the kiss. “Sleep my beautiful Dragon. Sleep, Master will be here when you wake. Such a good Pet you have been today."

“I thank you for your praise Master."

“You know Pet, the look on your Father's face when you told him how it is was hilarious."

Draco smiled. “That is going to be a memory you'll probably want to watch over and over Master," he said.

“Yes, I believe I will Pet. Along with my verbal smackdown of Sebastian."

Draco grinned and snuggled into Harry's embrace. “You are such a good boy Pet," Harry told him.

“Thank you Master."

“Alright, Baby. It is time to sleep," Harry said.

“Okay Master. Master, can I ask you one last thing?" Draco asked.

“One, then it is bedtime."

“Even if we weren't Veela and destined to be together, would you still want Master?" Draco asked, pushing himself up so he could look at his Dominant.

“Yes, Baby. I would still want you. Why would you ask that? Didn't you listen to what I've been telling you?"

“I just wanted to be sure Master. I've always wanted to be with you, that's why I didn't date much in school Master," Draco said.

“I didn't date at all, well except for a disastrous one night with both of the Creevey brothers, but that's a story for another time."

“Didn't you say that you dated Weasley's older brother Bill for that one summer Master?"

“I'll let you in on a little secret Pet. Bill and I didn't really date, we faked our relationship. That was to make Fleur Delacour jealous. Yes, he's Bi, and I fucked him once, but you are who I have always wanted."

“Thank you for telling me Master," Draco said.

Harry tickled Draco's sides. The blonde giggled and squirmed in Harry's embrace. Harry was about to tickle Draco further, but he let out a huge yawn instead. “Alright, Pet. It is time for us to sleep."

“Yes Master," Draco said. He snuggled against Harry's chest and was asleep rather quickly.

As soon as Draco was asleep, Harry quickly followed, so quickly in fact that he was asleep before his head even hit the pillows.

~~~~~

Harry and Draco slept about two hours, before Draco woke with a start, breathing heavily. He tried to scramble out of Harry's arms and his knee collided with Harry's balls. “AAGH, Pet, watch the knee," Harry said.

“I'm sorry Master. I had that dream again, the one about what Blaise did to me Master."

“Oh Baby, I'm so sorry. Remember you are safe. I will always be here with you."

“I know Master. When I had my session with Perri, she said I'd remember what he did until we mated and completed our bond," Draco said.

“Well I think I have figured out what I want to do with my life."

“What's that Master?"

“I think I want to be a Psych Healer."

“I think you would make a good one Master," Draco said.

“Thank you Pet. I appreciate that. Tilly?" Harry called.

“The little elf popped in silently next to Harry's side of the bed. “Hello, Sweets. Could you bring me a chunk of chocolate please?"

“Yes Master. Tilly be right back," she said.

“Thank you Sweets."

Tilly bowed to Harry, then popped away. She returned shortly, carrying a piece of chocolate on a napkin in her hands. Harry took the chocolate and dismissed Tilly with a wave of his hand. Tilly bowed again, then disappeared as Harry helped Draco sit up. “Here Pet. Eat about half of that," he said, handing Draco the chocolate.

“Okay Master," Draco said. He took the chocolate and ate half of it like he was told.

“Good Boy," Harry said. He took the remaining chocolate from Draco's fingers and wrapped it in the napkin. He reached out and set the chocolate on his bedside table. “How are you feeling now Pet?" He asked.

“I feel better Master. I'm calming down and my body is relaxing."

“Very good, Pet. Master is very proud of you."

“Thank you Master."

Harry waved his hand, placing the chocolate under a preserving charm. He laid on his back and held his arms out to Draco. “Come on, Pet. We need to go back to sleep."

Draco silently moved into Harry's embrace. He curled up against Harry's side, cuddling underneath Harry's arm. Harry shifted his arm, holding Draco more comfortably and was asleep moments later. Draco cuddled closer to Harry and breathed in his Dominant's strong scent. Draco laid there for several moments, listening to Harry's steady breathing before he relaxed enough to go back to sleep. Draco placed a soft kiss to Harry's jaw, then settled down and let himself fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
